The Broken Ones
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: Wally and Robin has been friends for what it seems like forever but what if something else happened in that training exercise during the episode "Failsafe" will they still be friends? or something more? Read and find out, and maybe review also... The sequel is out now. Between Two Lungs
1. Failsafe

(Author Note: Wow almost a year since I had this account and finally I have a story well this is my first one and I'm not perfect there are some punctuation errors and mispelled words *sorry I'm not like Mary Poppins* anywho the story was inspired by the Young Justice episode "Failsafe" Please enjoy and Please review. Thanks!

(Warnings this story will contain bad language, Sex and some risky situations.)

Also A Disclaimer: I do not own The DC Universe, Young Justice nor the characters (I will say that Robin and Kid Flash deserves to be together even though it seems like the show goes a different route with their relationship.)

* * *

><p><em>"Twenty-five seconds and counting."<em> Robin pounced in his head sweat dipping down his face and onto his neck. "Man-Hunter take Miss Martian and go!"

_"No! We won't leave you!"_ Me'Gann screamed back at Robin who watched as she gripped onto her uncle's arm tighter.

_"That's an order! we'll follow as soon as we blow those doors!"_ Robin yelled in his head his drive of being strong like Batman was waning thin.

As he watched as his only way of escaping density shifted through the floor, that's when he started thinking about the older boy beside him.

'_I have to at least tell him if…"_

"Rob? How much time do we have?" Robin heard Kid Flash say. Robin still debating with himself, pushed the button to his holographic computer to reveal their fate.

"fifteen seconds." Robin muttered, as he looked up at Kid Flash even though his face was blank with the fate that they had been given his green eyes showed fear, as Robin watched Kid Flash give him a slight nod.

'_He'll never know, this would be my only chance.'_

In that instant Robin made up his mind, as he stepped closer to Wally who was about to pull on his goggles when Robin shot his hand out to stop him. Robin watched as Wally looked down to finally notice how close the two were.

"Rob…?"

With Robin's other hand he lifted it to his mask never taking his eyes off of Wally's. Wally now looking like his eyes were about to be popped out of his head grew even buggier. Robin smiled a bit as he closed his eyes and ripped the mask off.

'_It's now or never…"_

"Robin…?"

"Eight Seconds."

Robin stated checking the time that was left, and he looked up at Wally, Wally who was now looking at this new kind of boy wonder was absolutely memorized by the boy's eyes it was the bluest color he had ever seen. He was pretty sure it didn't exist in a crayon box.

"Wally…"

The younger boy whom Wally had been friends with for so long, the younger boy whom was like a little brother to him was now getting closer those dusty rose colored lips were parting. He jumped a bit when he felt Robin's gloved hands on his clad shoulders he knew what was coming but he didn't stop it.. He didn't want to… They were a breath away both boys lip's were quivering in accupation for both waiting for the other to take the last step. Wally decided that he would and leaned in to touch Robin's lips with his. He was surrounded by heat that he knew wasn't just from the fire circling around them, Robin's lips were intoxicating and his last thought before he was blown away was;

'_I can't believe he never told me…'_

* * *

><p>He awoke with a jolt. A strangled cry escaped his overly dry throat as he opened his eyes a light that was so blinding made him close them, as he started to breathe heavily. He was laying on what felt like metal that was left in a freezer as a icy shiver wrecked through his young body.<p>

'_I'm not dead? Am I in heaven then? What's going on? Shouldn't I still be enduring a fiery death?' _

"Robin?"

He knew that voice. That was the voice who gave him a family when his was lost. The one that held him when he was younger when he cried after he had a nightmare. The one that let him become "Robin the Boy Wonder", but the voice he was hearing now was only when Bruce was Batman.

'_Isn't this the after life? Shouldn't Bruce be calling me Dick?'_

Robin turned his head to the direction of the voice and once again opened his eyes. A tinted view of the Dark Knight filled his vision.

"Sit up."

He did so his body protesting in every possible way making him gasp out in pain. Red Tornado was standing beside Batman offering Robin a glass of what he assumed was water. He took it gingerly as he put it to his lips and began to down it feeling how the ice cold water trickled down his throat flowed down his esophagus and into his stomach making him quenched, but it left him shivering, but he was sure that the coldness wasn't the only factor as to why he was shivering. He opened his mouth about to say something when he heard a high pitched voice to the right of him.

"You're all alive!"

Robin turned his head to see Me'Gann's smiling face and his other teammates who just like him had a Justice League member by there side. He looked at Wally who was clutching his head in pain as Captain Marvel tried helping him up.

"What happened in there?" Robin heard Batman's voice get darker he pried his gaze off of Wally and towards his mentor.

"The exercise.. It all went wrong." Man-Hunter said weakly his hand on his head.

"Exercise… Wha?-"

Robin watched as Batman took his gaze off of the sickly looking Man-Hunter and onto him as Batman said

"Try to remember…"

Robin closed his eyes and tried but all he could think about was Wally…

"What you experienced was a training exercise Man-Hunter psyched re-linked the six of you into a artificial reality, you all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a trained for failure exercise no matter what the team accomplished the sinarerieo was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware of nothing was real including the deaths of the entire Justice League…"

'_It is true. It's all coming back now, oh man… Wally is going to kill me.'_

"That is why you hardly grieved. Even when Wolf discritcated before your eyes, But all that changed when Artemis died…"

Robin looked over at Wally whose eyes trailed toward Artemis a look of concerned etched in that freckled face that made something in Robin want to lash out on her, but he held his ground he didn't want to admit it but he was jealous. Of course Wally wasn't interested in him. What did he compare to Artemis and Megan or any girl for that matter? Wally was a huge flirt with the girls. He knew this, but in that moment he thought it was going to be the last time he would ever see Wally and hadn't Wally leaned in to kiss him?

"Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real her subconscious mind could not make that distinction she had forgotten that it was real, making the rest of you forget as well…"

The whole team looked over at Me'Gann whom looked about to cry as she spoke her voice cracking.

"I'm- I'm so sorry"

"This isn't her fault!" Superboy yelled out looking over at Batman and Man-Hunter as Robin looked down at his hands thinking.

'_No, but she may have had took a part in me losing one of my best friends.' _

"Why didn't you stop the exercise?" He heard Superboy ask.

"We tried but Me'Gann had a death grip on the false reality… I knew I had to go in and do something but when I arrived there was so much… noise I couldn't think, when Aqualad and Superboy died my mind became a bit clearly but only when Kid Flash and Robin was silenced was my mind clear and I remembered my propose. I needed to shock Me'Gann out of the exercise before your commas became permanent… I fully apologize I had no idea a training exercise could be this dangerous. So damaging…"

Robin looked up to see that Wally had his face in his hands. _'He hasn't looked at me at all since we've woken up.' _Wally must've finally sensed someone's eyes on him because he looked up at Robin whose face turn a pinkish hue at the moment back in the mother-ship took place in his head. Robin's face grew hotter as he looked down at his hands again.

'_I might not have died, but I surely I will now… Wals is seriously going hate me if he doesn't right now…'_

"Robin?" he jumped at the sound of his name. Not knowing how long he had sat there, as he just wanted to wallow in his despair of a now ruined life. He looked up seeing Batman tower over him, turning on his blank mask that his mentor taught him not so long ago.

"You alright?" The Dark Knight asked as Robin watched him kneel down to be the same eye level as he was. Robin nodded not really trusting his voice at the moment.

"It's about time to go on patrol you coming?"

Robin shook his head, as he looked down at his hands once more. He knew he would be too traumatized to do much tonight. He saw Batman looked to the side probably checking to see if anyone else was in the room then he said.

"We'll talk about this later Chum.' and just like that Batman was gone leaving Robin alone or though he thought.

"Rob?"

'_Third time is the charm' _thought Robin as he jumped again that day, it was something close like a whisper as he felt a familiar warm and scent as he looked upward to see Wally sitting next to him. Wally was looking at him about to say something but he seemed not be able to…

"I'm sorry…"

and just like that he was gone leaving a boy named Dick Grayson in a shocked stage that not a lot of thirteen year olds could handle, there was one thing that Batman didn't prepare him and he out a silent cry as tears spilled from his beauteous eyes down his porcelain like cheeks…

* * *

><p>Thank You again for reading. Please review so I know how I'm doing (if I should continue with it).<p>

~Bodyinthegarden~


	2. Recovery Can Seem Lonesome

(A/N: Thank You so much for the reviews yes I will be continuing this story so please don't cry. It was a bit difficult to write this chapter I had so many different ways as to why Wally acted that way but I hope the one I picked is okay... By the way I wanted to update on Wedesday becuase of my surpise I put in but oh well... enjoy! plus a bit of the Young Justice episode Disordered is in this chapter I don't think I'll have anymore episode related chapters but I'm not sure yet as long as you guys like it then I will.)

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything but the plot (I just enjoy changing the episodes and characters as to what I think should've happened)

Chapter Two: Recovery Can Seem Lonesome

No words could describe the way Me'Gann M'orzz felt at this moment as she sat there listening to the water fountain tickle behind her. Usually the relaxing sound of water would comfort her but not today. Nothing would probably comfort her for a while. She could not believe she turned a simple training exercise into a nightmare for her and her friends, and what was more her self-confidence was very shattered.

"But, not being yourself is never the answer Me'Gann, and won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened. Your uncle would be happy to train you. Practice until you gain control and regain your **confidence**."

Me'Gann jumped a little at the last statement _'How'd she know…?' _Me'Gann thought as she looked up at Black Canary in confusion.

"I noticed when I saw you walked in." Black Canary confessed.

Me'Gann nodded in understatement then remembered something. "Hello Megan!" she said bumping her hand against her forehead excitedly making Black Canary raise an eyebrow.

"There is something else I witnessed before I waking up that may be a problem. You might need to talk about it with Wally and Robin." Me'Gann said as her face turned a deep crimson against her currently Caucasian colored skin.

* * *

><p>"So you want me to believe that everything you went through including your own death from fiery explosion… You're peachy…"<p>

"I'm fairly certain I never used the word peachy but I think you got the jiff." Wally responded about to get up but stopped when Black Canary waved her hand and he sat back down shoving more popcorn into his mouth in irritation.

"You are not to leave until I dismiss you Wally."

"I'm seriously fine." Wally said his mouth full of the buttery popcorn that excited his taste buds aching for more.

"So, you really have no interest in confronting your reaction to Robin kissing you?"

The luck that Wally was having was now turning even more sour as he choked on the popcorn that recently entered his mouth as he pounded on his chest wheezing trying to breathe normal again.

"How? How'd you-" he finally managed out then coughing again his face turning red, but not just from him barely able to breathe.

"I have my sources" Black Carney responded calmly "But that's not important what is, is how you're taking it."

"I'm fine." Wally said as his mind screamed out _'Oh dear lord how did she know? How many people know? Any of my teammates? Flash? BATMAN? Did Robin tell them? Highly doubtful…' _then it hit him.

"It was Megan." He growled out his face turning even more red as he sat the bowl to the side not really as hungry as he was a minute ago.

"Yes she did see what happened before she awoke, but you shouldn't blame her for-"

"She has no right!" Wally yelled out looking at Black Canary whom nodded then said,

"I know it isn't her business but Wally she used to live on Mars it's different there. The people read each other's minds so I suppose this was a normal thing for her to tell me."

"No, it's called gossip." Wally snapped back as he slumped backward against the chair he was currently sitting on as he rested his head back staring up at the ceiling, wishing this therapy session would end soon so he could talk to Robin and apologize for his idiocy. In truth he was just confused… _'When did this all start? Why me? Why did I take that last step in kissing him? Do I like him like that?' _He did indeed have those moment when all was on his mind was that little birdie. About how might his hair feel through his finger tips, or if he had any hidden scars beneath those clothes, or perhaps what it might look like when he comes…

'_Man! Carney let me out so I can talk to Rob!' _

"Wally? Do you have feelings for Robin?"

Wally, his face heating up at the thought he was now thinking of, of the little birdie beneath him screaming out his name in pure affection and he stammered out,

"I- I think so I just don't know how to exactly tell… I just need to talk to Robin about it not you… No offense" Wally added quickly feeling like he could die of embarrassment.

Black Carney nodded as she said "That's understandable, but if I may whatever the outcome will be know this, no one will think of you differently, You will still be Wally and Robin will still be Robin. Just… Listen to what your heart is telling you."

Wally trying not to roll his eyes at how cheesy the last statement sounded stood up and asked "Am I done now?"

Black Canary nodded and Wally sped out leaving his bowl of popcorn not caring for it anymore knowing he'd deal with Megan later, because the only thing on his mind was the that little birdie squirming beneath him.

* * *

><p>"I know you must be hurting right now-"<p>

"Hurting? Try traumatized… I finally became leader and wined up sending all my friends to their deaths… I- I know I did what I had to but I utterly hated it. When we started this team all I ever wanted was to be in charge not anymore, and that's not even the worst of it…" Robin looked upward at Black Carney whose face was edged with concern.

"You won't tell Batman?"

"Nothing leaves this room" she responded gently.

Robin took a deep breath and continued "I've always wanted… Expected to grow up and become him and the hero bit I'm still all in, but that thing inside of him…" Robin stopped wondering if he should go on. He'd been through a lot in one day and if Batman caught wind of this… No. He knew Black Canary wouldn't breathe a word so he continued.

"The thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission… That's not me… I can't turn myself into that no matter how hard I am willing to try I… I don't want to be 'The Batman' anymore." Robin finished with a sniffle as he wipes his nose. The silence entering the room was a uncomfortable one as one Meta-Human sat there shocked at the confession she hadn't expected to come out of the bird's mouth and the young the young bird pinching the outer side of his arm. Inching to discuss his other problem at hand.

"There's something else troubling you isn't there?" Robin heard Black Canary ask and he stopped with his habit.

"I'll be fine just a long day" Robin says quickly maybe a little too quickly because when he looks up to ask if he can leave Black Canary was looking at him like he just pounced his true identity. He pinched the outer side of his arm again but a bit more tightly than the previous time as he said,

"Fine! it's Wally he's my problem… he and I well I kind of kissed him and now… I think I've ruined our friendship…"

* * *

><p>Not too long after his therapy session Robin was to be found sitting on the couch in the living room. His leg's resting comfortably on the coffee table in front of him. Turning a page of one of his favorite books, realizing that he hadn't seen Wally since the incident but he pushed it aside for now because he knew he had to keep his mind off of him. Inwardly regretting not going with Batman on patrol after all.<p>

"Rob?"

'_ugh not right now.' _

Robin thought as kept reading knowing who exactly was standing in front of him.

"I need to talk to you." But Robin didn't respond as he turned the page of his book. He didn't want to hear what Wally had to say because he was scared of what the possible outcome could be. A sudden breeze flew past him made him annoyed as he heard the fridge open and closed as Wally came back to take a seat next to him munching loudly on some chips. He rolled his eyes thinking,

'_What the idiot couldn't think straight if he didn't have food in him at all times? And he knows how much I hate it when he eats like that when I'm trying to read, but I won't give up so easily… I won't.'_

But he grew even more annoyed with every bite of a chip and the sound of Wally's lips smacking together made it turn into something Robin couldn't bare as he marked the page number he was on and snapped it shut turning his head to grudgingly look at Wally who was now about to take a bit into a apple. When he caught Robin's eyes on him and stopped.

"Hey! Kid Mouth I'm trying to read here and I can't very well focus with your lips smacking together like that!" Robin huffed out giving Wally one of his best glares.

Wally just smiled a little seeming not affected at all with the glare, asked, "Well, what would you rather my lips be doing?" Robin's face suddenly felt warm as he looked away opening the book again to read it but before he could even find the correct page number. The book was gone from his hands. He turned to look at Wally again whom now held the book in his greasy hands that made Robin want to smack him very hard and he watched in frustration as Wally closed the book reading the cover.

"The Hunger Games By Suzanne Collins… never heard of it, but I don't read so that does play a factor."

"I know, don't really care now give me the book."

But Wally ignored him as he opened the book knowing how it was aggravating the poor birdie knowing that Robin would soon give in and let Wally talk about what happened.

"Never really took you as a fiction type person-"

"So what? Just give me the book back I was at a good part!" As the birdie noticed greasy finger prints littering the once clean cover making the tad bit OCD birdie furious.

"It looks like it's been read before so you can stop for a couple minutes." Wally answered calmly shutting the book and sat it in the cease of the couch beside him out of Robin's view.

"No, it's my book give it back." As Robin extended his arm out at Wally to get his book back. He knew he was acting childish but at the moment he didn't really care, but Wally only shook his head as he opened his mouth to say,

"Not until you hear me out Rob."

"No why should I? you made it pretty clear earlier today you don't give a damn about me." as he got up to retrieve his book but was caught off guard as he felt Wally's hand around his waist and before he could utter a word about the situation at hand he was in Wally's room back in Central City. He was laying on his back against Wally's bed with Wally above him. His arms and legs pinned.

"What the hell Wally? Get off of me!" Robin yelled out struggling against Wally's hold but Wally didn't say anything as he moved with Robin, making sure he didn't get free. _'Probably scared I'd beat the living shit out of him if he did' _Robin thought bitterly attempting to twist to the side but Wally held tighter.

"Who do you think you are dragging me across the country take me back!" but still Wally hadn't uttered a word.

"Wally! Get off of me now and take me back to the Mountain… Wally!"

"I'M SORRY" Wally finally yelled out causing Robin to stop with his struggles, as he looked at Wally face whose green irises swam with sorrow that made Robin's frustration melt away. He kept his mouth shut and Wally went on.

"I know I don't desearve to be talking to right now but I had to I didn't mean to run it's just… I didn't want to ruin our friendship… I really like you Rob but when we woke up and found out that it wasn't real I thought your feelings for me was also… that's why I apologized because I was the one who kissed you even if you were the one leaning toward me but like I said I thought it wasn't real, that maybe it couldn't be. For so long I've had feelings for you but I was too much of a coward to speak up all those questions were running though my head… What if this didn't work out and we weren't friends anymore? What if you didn't like me back? What if mmf-

But Wally was cut off at the feel of the lips on his and that intoxicating feeling came back but this time was even more powerful He let the kiss continue not wanting to let go until he felt his lungs demand release. Gasping, Wally broke away feeling his lips ach for more.

"Is that real enough for you?" asked the also gasping boy beneath him. His sunglasses falling off his face and Wally gently took them off wanting to see those beauteous eyes again.

"Pretty much sums it up for me thanks wonder boy."

"Oh, shut up." Robin retorted playfully shoving Wally off of him. Robin whom felt a bit better about the situation. bursting out in laughter as Wally lost his balance like a cartoon character with his arms circling to the sides of him, his eyes big knowing it was no use, and he landed on the bed with a groan. Followed shortly afterward a chuckle emulating from his mouth. As the laughter died down. Robin still had a aching question that wanted to crawl out of his mouth.

"Wals?"

"Mmm?"

"So what does this make us?" Robin dared to ask. He watched as Wally got up a looked at him in the eye as he said.

"What do you want it to be? We both already confessed that we like each other but I would really like to give a chance and be your boyfriend if you want to, but I'll have to ask you out on a date- Ow! What this

for?" Wally asked startled that Robin had out of nowhere hugged him around the neck.

"Finally! Yes Wally West I'll go on a date with you"

"Hey I didn't even ask you out yet."

"Doesn't matter beat you to the punch" as Robin let his lips attach to Wally's but Wally didn't give in that easily. As he broke them apart and said,

"Dude! Let me be a gentleman and ask you"

Robin rolled his eyes and sat back waiting.

"I don't think that's possible" Robin muttered and Wally flipped him off.

"Nice Starter-"

"_ROBIN!" _Wally whined out like a child not getting what he wanted, as his face turned red.

"Fine I'll quit."

"Robin I-"

"Stop you already messed up." Robin sighed crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Dude! How so?" Wally pouted obviously getting annoyed with him which made him want to laugh, but resisted the temptation as he said calmly,

"You called me Robin…" He watched as Wally's eyes got huge and he cleared his throat.

"The names Richard, Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick. Nice to meet you Wally West." as he extended his arm out for Wally to shake but only chuckled at the reaction he got. Wally's mouth was opened wide as the realization sunk in.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. please reveiw! (like the Hunger Games in there for those who have read it that's why I wanted to update before the movie came out oh well) anyway be kind to one other and all that jazz...<p>

~Bodyinthegarden~


	3. The Birdie's True Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own but enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Birdie's True Identity<strong>

"You? You're… Dick Grayson… wait!" Wally said, his eyes started to widen as the implications of this was hitting him hard.

"Wally? You going to be okay?"

Said speedster distantly heard the boy in front of him, but he did note that the boy's voice sounded concerned, but at this moment Wally couldn't answer he was still putting two and two together. Then it all clicked into place.

"Holy Shit!" _'Bruce Wayne's adoptive son! which means' _"HOLY SHIT!"

"I know it's a lot to take in at once but-"

"A lot to take in? Are you kidding? Dude that was you that time I ran into Dick… well you in your school uniform when Flash and I were working out our speeds across the U.S. you… didn't even react! even when I saw you later that day and told you… you even called yourself a pompous jackass -"

"What I was I supposed to do? Start talking to you like we knew each other? I'm sorry I did that but that was really sweet of you to say how nice I was and that I wasn't a pompous jackass, that's when I knew I could trust you with my identity plus tell you how much I liked you." Robin said as Wally felt the boy's hands wrap themselves with his and he looked up to really get a good look of him noting how gorgeous he was without his mask on. '_no wonder Bat's wanted to keep Robin's identity a secret.' _He watched the boy take a deep breath as his lips parted then said,

"Wally, you can't tell anyone, I know you wouldn't, but it's not just because I broke one of the first rules that Bruce gave me, it's dangerous and I can't see you getting hurt because of my ig- ignorance."

The last word that was uttered behind those dusty rose lips was caught in his throat as Wally watched in shock as a tear tickled down a soft cheek of the Boy Wonder. Wally jumping into action as he pulled the boy closer to him wrapping his arms around him as the boy choked out a sob and covered his face to hide his despair, but the sounds that were coming from his mouth wasn't hiding very well, and he started to tremor uncontrollably.

Then Wally felt himself hug him tighter. He'd never really saw Robin cry nor Dick _'It's the same person Wally' _he thought to himself knowing that sometimes when Dick would spend the night at his house he'd often wake up to the sound of Dick muffling his cries into a pillow, but he'd never asked he thought it really wasn't his business to do so, even at this moment he didn't feel the need to ask he'd have to wait until a better moment to ask that as he moved his head to the younger boy's ear and whispered.

"No matter what I'll keep your secret, they can scream, hit, or even provoke me but I'll never breathe a word only with you and you alone."

But the poor bird was still a sobbing feast as Wally nuzzled his face against the bird's neck. Starting to rub small circles on the his back, and he whispered soft reassurances. After a while, Dick

seemed to calm down. His tremors eased down a bit, and he rested his head against Wally's chest his arms wrapping themselves around Wally's mid- section still heaving out sobs attempting to get his emotions back under control.

"Wally, we have to keep this relationship a secret." Dick said sniffling a bit. Wally let the statement linger a bit in his mind then saying,

"Secret relationship…? That's really scandalous even for you." he heard Dick let out a small giggle making his inwards flutter a bit. Then he felt Dick pushed back a little so he could look at Wally in the face. The bird's eyes were glossy with the tears still welling in his eyes as his eyelashes were wet still clinging onto tears that hadn't rolled down his now red and blotchy face.

* * *

><p>The bird jumped a bit at the feeling of the speedster's hands cradling his face. Wiping the tears away with his thumbs as he said softly,<p>

"Dick? Please don't cry anymore, If you want to keep this a secret, that's okay with me I honestly wouldn't know how to tell my family anyway, let alone Flash, and as to Batman… well I'm a little scared with the outcome with that but like I said I'll be fine with whatever."

"I just can't do it, tell Bruce I mean I feel as if I disrespected him with telling you who I am," Dick muttered starting to pinch the outer side of his arm making sure it would leave a bruise thankful that Wally wasn't noticing.

"Batman has to know that keeping secrets in any partnership will never end up well in the long run." Wally said as if he was an expert on relationships, and Dick nodded thinking about Bruce's ex-lovers, and he heard Wally speak up again.

"So this is how it'll be for awhile?" and Dick nodded closing his eyes as he felt Wally get closer to his ear and whisper, "That's kind of hot." causing Dick to shudder a bit, as he felt Wally lips on his feeling that weird feeling again not really knowing how to explain it. He was inexperienced in this kind of field. Knowing that Wally had a few girlfriends before, but as far as he knew he was a virgin also. He felt himself lower onto the bed as he watched Wally straddled his waist and he gasped out as a hand traveled down to his covered thigh creasing it softly and he felt Wally's lips back on his but this time something slimy enter his mouth, it was a weird feeling to have Wally's tongue caressing his own and he started to shyly moved his, but he Wally coaxed him so he'd get use to it, and he suddenly moaned at this new found pleasure as he felt Wally nibble on his bottom lip. He wanted to do this, but when he felt Wally's hand to lift his shirt up did the warning signs entered his mind and he broke the kiss.

"Wally I've never done stuff like this before." he breathed out

"Well neither have I, I'm sure we'll figure it out I mean we both had health classes and the talks with our parents right?" Wally said sitting down next to his hips. Yeah Batman had taught him more than his health class at school did, but that hadn't meant he ever tried it out.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you were my first kiss and I never…" Dick trailed off his whole body feeling warm with embarrassment, and he sat up a little, resting his weight on his elbows shyly turning his blue eyes on Wally's green ones and he mumbled out quietly "I've never touched myself before... I've never had a urge to do so."

* * *

><p>"Never?" Wally asked not really believing it. He was eleven when he first masturbated remembering how scary it was at first but quickly it turning into something that felt so good it seemed wrong, which naturally resulted in Wally doing it so many times after that.<p>

"With the late night crime fighting and school I'm too tired to do anything" Dick replied with a huff.

"Do you want to stop then we can go downstairs and find something to eat cause I'm starting to get a bit hungry or something. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"No, there's seriously no one else I would want to do this with so, please Wals will you touch me?"

There was no way Wally was going to deny a simple request such as that. Here he was about to take away more of the little bird's innocence making him feel a bit bad but it quickly vanished as Wally felt something inside of him swell like a balloon it was most likely his pride. Thinking how he was going to be the first… the first to do anything like this with the little bird. Knowing his parents wouldn't be home for awhile was a extra bonus.

He kissed the ebony-haired boy again trying to ease him, as he started to undo buttons and zippers to the clothing that Dick's lithe body was covered in, then pulling them off slowly with the help of Dick he and the overly blushing boy were naked in seconds. They both took a second to take in one another's bodies. Wally looked down at Dick's body forgetting just how strong he actually was grimacing a bit at the scars that littered across his baby soft looking skin. Wally out of curiosity ran his finger down Dick's side noting that no male on earth could have this soft of skin.

Dick sighed out quietly shifting a bit as Wally bent down to latch his mouth onto one of his nipples swirling his tongue around the small nub of sensitive skin. He moved his hands slowly up and down the younger boy's sides, gently tracing over scars and felt as if he was getting high off of the softness of Dick's skin. After a while Wally finally moved his mouth to the other nipple as he felt Dick getting hard against his thigh. The speedster was delighted to hear and feel the sounds that were coming from Dick's mouth. It was a mixture of satisfied moans and groans with pleading chirps like a bird that made Wally's blood race down to his member in desire.

* * *

><p>There were no words to describe how Dick Grayson felt at this moment as he felt lips trail down to his stomach and to his navel. He almost yelped at the feeling when Wally put a finger on his overly sensitive member, as he felt Wally's other hand spread his legs apart.<p>

"Don't hold anything back Dick, if it feels good let it out." as he said this he Dick felt Wally's finger trail upward which made Dick cry out loudly. _'Who knew I was this sensitive?' _Dick thought as he bucked his hips upward, and he heard Wally chuckle. He was about to ask why until he felt something give him a kiss on top of his member then a wet sensation was replaced with finger and it was _'Vibrating?' _Dick threw his head against the bed beneath him closing his eyes and he arched his back. Letting out moans with every thrust into Wally's mouth.

He didn't know this would feel this good if he would have known, he'd have done it a long time ago. Dick let his hands wonder down himself and wrapped his fingers through the ginger's hair letting him know how much he was enjoying this not being able to speak as something was building but he wasn't sure quite what it was. But how Wally was swirling his tongue around his member and sucking on it gently well, he had a hunch of what it could be.

* * *

><p>Wally wanted to hear his little bird squawk, because he had never been touched before, Dick was or as far as Wally observed extremely sensitive. but he didn't feel the need to do something too kinky nor fancy he just wanted Dick to enjoy his first time.<p>

He tenderly kissed the head once more and was rewarded with a moan and the feeling of Dick's fingers tightening through his hair, and he continued lightly kissing down Dick's length taking note that it was a pretty good size and went back up again. He felt short nails scrap against his scalp making him groan out.

"Wally… that feels so good… ngh lips…. Don't stop… oh"

"It does? Does it feel all hot and wet?" Wally asked and he concentrated on vibrating a bit more and put the top half of Dick's dick in his mouth as he heard the boy struggled out a yes. Dick tensed up, his hips pressing up against Wally as his back arching in a way Wally didn't deem possible as Dick pulled forcefully on the red hair in his fingers making Wally eyes start to water and his member jump with excitement. Wally heard Dick scream out loudly as his first orgasm over took his body, but it quickly turned into a strangely strangled cry as Wally swallowed his sweet tasting cum again and again until he thought Dick was done then Wally gently pulled his mouth up and off with a light popping noise. He swallowed the last bit of cum that he had in his mouth and unhurriedly moved up to kiss Dick. The younger boy was still out of breath, but nevertheless he still kissed back fiercely.

* * *

><p>Dick closed his eyes feeling like he just ran a mile (with a excited twist), as he untangled his hands out of Wally's hair. He let himself fall back against the bed getting his breathing under control but lost it as he looked down and watched Wally take his mouth off of his member slowly edged closer to him kissing him fiercely and even though he felt light headed from lack of oxygen he kissed in the manner wrapping his arms around Wally's neck pulling him down against him until he felt Wally pull back and Dick let go as Wally rolled off of him and lied on his side grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze.<p>

"So?" Dick heard Wally ask his voice sounding a bit strange and he copied his partners current position looking into those green orbs that shone with pure affection, "Was it okay?"

"Oh god yes" Dick said bringing their clasped hand to his mouth giving the back of Wally's hand a light kiss. "Was me squirming around like a manic enough of a clue?" his face heating up once more.

Wally laughed and came closer to kiss his heated cheeks as he replied "Oh, well that was, I just wanted to make sure your first time was special."

Dick smiled as he said, "Oh believe me West it was, because I was with you, and it kind of seems you're a bit excited" as he let his free hand wander down Wally's chest only inches from his destination when a

sudden noise broke the mood, making both boys jump a little turning to the closed door and sighed but the noise was still playing somewhere in the room.

'Nanananananananananananana…Batman…Nanananananana-'

"Crap!" Dick got up looking through the pile of clothes that were thrown across the bedroom floor.

"Dude? Your ring tone is-"

"Shhhh" Dick hushed loudly looking at Wally putting a finger against his lips as he retrieved his phone from his pocket pressing talk.

"Hello?" he asked nervously hoping Bruce didn't need him at the moment, but was disappointed when he heard the infinite Batman voice echo to his ear.

"Where are you? Got a lead on the Joker's hideout. Need you back in Gotham as soon as possible."

Dick swallowed _'let the lies begin'_

"At Wally playing some videos games be there soon." and he hung up before Bruce could utter a response.

He looked up at Wally who was still laying on his side his freckled covered body hanging was now

on the edge of the bed hiding his erection from Dick's view whom he could relieve it before he had to go. Then he looked at Wally who was giving him a sad look.

"Please don't give me that look Wals" which made Wally smile as he said

"Don't get yourself hurt boy blunder, otherwise you won't meet a happy camper the next time you see me." Dick laughed as he started to pull his clothes on and slipped his glasses on his face as he bent down and whispered softly in Wally's ear

"I owe you big time" and he kissed Wally's lips sweetly and even though he wanted nothing but to stay in this bed with Wally he had to help Bruce and he broke the kiss. Walking towards the door stopping when he heard Wally say between chuckles

"By the way, I like your ring tone"

He turned around rolling his eyes behind his shades "Ha. Ha. Very funny… Uh, don't tell anyone about the ring tone I've been meaning to change it."

"_Right…" _Wally teased and Dick playfully glared at him as he turned to walk out.

"Bye bye birdie!"

Dick heard Wally say in a sing-song voice and he laughed saying "Goodbye" and rushed to the get to the mountain to get his uniform on and hoped Bruce hadn't suspected a thing.

* * *

><p>(AN: First Attempt on a slash hope I did okay... Bye bye)

~Bodyinthegarden~


	4. How Long Can One Go Part 1

**Wow! I'm up to ten reviews! Thank you so much they mean a lot to me, if there is anything you'd like to see in this story or anything is lacking let me know, it can be anything and I'll take it like a women ;). Anyway I wanted a little shout out to all those whom left a comment.**

**frozen water droplet: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I agree those two boys are certainly adorable together.**

**.11: Haha well… Maybe **** and yes I'll keep writing I'm on spring break at the moment so we'll see some new chapters up soon. Thank you for reading and taking time to write a review.**

**DayDreamingofyou: Yeah Wally is bit spoiling him isn't he? Aw well I think it's cute, oh and I know the Dark Knight knows everything ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**For all: I think I made Richard a bit out of character he is isn't he? Tell me whatcha think will you? Or if there's anything you think would be cool to put in let me now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own at all just for fun and to see if I'm any good. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Four: How Long Can One Go With Lies And Deception? Part 1_

Monday mornings sucked for pretty much every kid or adult in the world, and for Mary West, this particularly Monday morning was a killer to get her son up.

"Wallace Rudolph West! You'll be late for school at this rate." knowing even with her son's abilities he still would be late.

"Mom! Can I say I went but didn't?"

Mary West rolled her eyes in irritation as she scrapped the now scrambled eggs she had made onto a plate, and turned to set it on her wood table as she said,

"Sure, why not? but if you don't go to school today you're not going anywhere tonight. How's that?" Mary had said it with such a strict tone, that her son was now in front of her eating the eggs she just had laid down. Noticing that her son looked overly tired since there were bags under his bright green eyes.

* * *

><p>"You look tired? And you were home before us. Big test today or something?"<p>

Wally just shrugged not really wanting to tell his mother that he and a certain boy wonder were up until four in the morning texting back in fourth. Talking mostly on how Batman's lead. Led Batman and Robin on a wild goose chase throughout Gotham without finding the slightest evidence to where Joker's hideout might have been, and left a disgruntled Robin to go to his room, and complain to Wally on how he could've stayed, and what he would've done, but since tomorrow was going to be Halloween, and most of their teammates were going to Megan's and Conner's high school party there would be hardly anyone there. Which made Wally a bit eager, well so eager he was unable sleep for the rest of the night, and he shoved more food into his mouth. Checking the time on the stove and jumped upward shoving a piece of toast in his mouth, and hugged his mom goodbye whom sighed and said as he ran to get his bag,

"Wally, you better not get caught if you're going to run to school nor, be late for class."

"Jeez, Mom one or the other?" he said now back in front of his mother grinning with mischief . She didn't reply. He watched her roll her eyes and wave goodbye to him which he mimicked and raced out the door thankful it was still somewhat dark and he sped off to his school his mind on the boy wonder, hoping today would go by fast. So he could see his boy wonder.

* * *

><p>"Dick… Hey Dick?"<p>

"…"

"Richard!"

Barbara Gordon the commissioner's daughter and the gallant Batgirl was irritated behind belief at her friend for not listening to her. As she started snap her fingers in front of his love stricken face. They were sitting outside for lunch enjoying the last few days of warmth from summer vacation, hoping it'll stay like that for the rest of the week.

"Babs! Knock it off." the ebony haired boy suddenly snapped as she felt him knock her hand out of his face and watched him turned to look up at her taking a bite out of the green apple that he had recently pulled out of his pack.

"Oh, is it Dickey's time of the mouth again?"

Barbara watched in amusement as his face turned a mixture of loathing and disgust, and he turned from her taking another bite out of his apple staring off in space once more.

"Were you even listening to me?"

* * *

><p>Richard Grayson rolled his out of this world colored eyes and answered,<p>

"I'm sorry Babs let me focus my very being just on you, you've only been talking about the same thing just about all day."

He received a smack on the back of the head for his actions, but secretly knowing Barbra didn't mind it too much. They have a odd friendship or more of a long term one they had known each other for while and ever since Barbara joined the Bat squad a year ago he feels the need to treat her as if they were siblings.

"Jeez, Dickey. Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Or was _practice_ a bit long last night?"

"Both." he grumbled out knowing Barbra's translation on _practice _was _patrol_. In truth he hadn't slept at all that night after the joke of patrol he and a certain speedster were texting until four this morning, but it didn't stop there he was on his laptop for the remainder of the morning doing research on how to repay his speedster which made him more irritated and nervous to get the school over with.

"Kind of glad I couldn't get out then, wouldn't want to be as grumpy as you are at the moment." he heard her say, and he again rolled his eyes.

"So whose the girl?"

"Come again?" he asked turning to get a better look of his friend. Who was smirking above him twirling her long auburn hair around her slender fingers.

"Come again?" she mimicked Dick whom scowled at her and she continued,

"Your staring off in space with a ogling expression… so what gives?"

"Am not, I'm just tired Babs, and grumpy apparently do you honestly want me even more-" but he was abruptly cut off by Barbara who got up to sit next closer to him as she said loudly,

"Cut the crap Dickey! that face screamed mmfg!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Dick asked his hand covering her mouth, some of their peers snapped their heads to look in their direction giving them weird looks. He felt his face heat up a little and he waved at some whom rolled their eyes and went back to their lunch.

"Ow! Was that necessary?" Dick yelped taking his hand off of Barbra's mouth looking down to see Batgirl's teeth marks etched in his palm.

"Shut up, don't change the subject tell me!"

He opened his mouth direct the conversation anywhere but there, when flashes of what had happened with him and Wally entered his mind again that day, and he couldn't utter a word as his face turned red. The birds sitting in a tree where they had been sitting under whom recently were chirping loudly now died down as if they also wanted to hear his story as well.

"So?" he felt Barbra nudged him and a bird above them chirped. Dick felt as if his world was over.

"It's nothing-"

"Dick, it's something you're my best friend and I know when you lie so, start talking."

Dick sighed, knowing for a fact that Barbara wouldn't let this up and if she was anywhere near Bruce. She wouldn't hesitate to ask. _'So much for keeping this a secret.' _Hoping Wally wouldn't mind as he said quietly,

"You remember Wally right?"

* * *

><p><em>Meeting a the Mount? Right? <em>

Wally pressed send on his phone. Bouncing his left leg up and down looking up at the clock. There was five minutes left during school and Wally felt as if he was going to fall asleep if he wasn't moving it was a long day for him, and frankly all day he was in a sullen mood. Knowing Dick would brighten his mood he decided to text him knowing that he was probably out of school since the time change.

"You horny or something Wals?"

"What?" Wally asked snapping his head to the right to see one of his classmates smirk at him.

"Hey, John. Did you say something?"

"Yeah you horny or something?"

"Um. Why?" he asked his face heating up not daring to look at his lap. Sure he had been thinking about Dick all day but… _'oh man'_

"Studies show that when people bounce their legs up and down it's because they're horny and-"

"Where do you get your research John? Stumble Upon?" snapped Wally irritated now, _'I need to get some rest'_

John looked as if he was going to say something when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and Wally sped at a human speed out into the warmth. He checked his phone to see that Dick had responded.

_Yeah, meet in your room. okay? Do you want to got to the Halloween party, not really feeling it myself._

Wally felt himself smile as he typed out a response.

_Cool, yeah that's fine, I'd rather spend time with you anyway. _

He was just about to run home when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand as he took it to his face to read it,

_My thoughts exactly see you soon alright? ;)_

_Alright. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>(IMPORTANT AN: Kay, I feel like was a bit lacking in this chapter and I apologize, it's just that I'm the type of writer who has ideas for later chapters then doesn't really know how to get back on where I left off. Part 2 is coming soon (maybe tomorrow) like I said up top if there is anything I need improving on let me now. thank you!)**

**With love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	5. How Long Can One Go Part 2

**(A/N: So, here we go Part 2 of lasts chapter. Thank you for the reviews favorites and story alerts you honestly make me really happy person. (Btw I don't know if anyone noticed but I made it so Wally never broke is arm. Honestly I forgot about but I'm too lazy to change it.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat nor to do I own the song I listened to while writing this chapter which is; This is Halloween by Panic at the Disco in spirit with the Young Justice Episode, Secrets Enjoy! Yeah I know the original 'This is Halloween' in the movie is amazing, some reason I wanted to listen to the one mentioned above… don't judge… ;)**

_Chapter 5: How Long Can One Go With Lies And Deception? Part 2_

_Kid Flash B-03_

Wally walked through the zeta beam, entering Mount Justice, feeling tired and overly grumpy. He had thought when he had gotten home from school. He would be able to take a short nap before coming to the mountain. Unfortunately, his father was home and he had asked him to help fix the old run down lawn mower.

Which he helped grudgingly, thankful at that moment his father was sober as the sun was beat down on his skin making sweat roll down his face, wondering why on earth his father hadn't just got a new one. The piece of crap was almost as old as he was, but kept his mouth shut on the matter.

His father wasn't one to mess with, stubborn, hard-headed and mostly strict, just barely fitted the description of his father. Not to mention the troublesome addiction his father had with drinking, but we won't get into that.. At least not at the moment.

"Hey Wally!"

Wally stopped walking and looked up to see Me'Gann she was warping toilet paper on a disgruntled Superboy whom looked over at Wally and nodded in his direction.

"Hi." Wally managed out trying to escape to his room in the mountain, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment just wanting to lay down, secretly hoping the Boy Wonder might already be in his room waiting for him, but he guessed that today's fate didn't want to be kind to him as he stopped once again as the zeta beams announced two upcoming arrivals.

_Artemis B-07 _

_Zatanna Zatara A-03_

The speedster watched as two girls walked through the zeta beams entrance. Both Wally noticed dressed in traditional Halloween costumes.

"What are you supposed to be Wally? A zombie?" the blonde asked sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

"Why?" he grumbled out shoving his hands in his pockets thinking how can one person get on his already nerves.

"Well, judging by the red shot eyes and the bags under his eyes I'd say his was going as a deranged serial-killer." piped up the dark haired girl from under her pointed hat.

'_Scratch that now there's two.'_

Everyone in the room went silent now looking in her direction, and of what Wally could see, from under that pointed hat. It looked as if she wasn't at all fazed by it at all, as if she enjoyed the attention.

'_Freak.' _he thought and he turned away from them saying bitterly,

"It's been a long day I think I'm going to skip out on this dance thin-"

"Oh, but Wally you should go, we'll all be there, and since I might join the team soon. It's a nice way to get to know all of you." Zantanna said loudly cutting him off mid-sentence, and he turned to look at her again thinking,

'_God, I hope she doesn't join…' _he thought looking at the creepy way she was looking at him, and said nicely as he possibly could,

"Rain check, Zat kay?"

She nodded vigorously and he waved to the others quickly telling them to have fun tonight and sped to his room closing the door. Shuddering inwardly at what had just happened with that magician girl. Noting that his boy wonder hadn't arrived yet and he slip his shirt and pants off throwing them to the already messy floor, and he pulled the covers to the side and he slumped onto the bed. Resting his head on one of his pillows closing his eyes thinking to himself,

'_Just a few minutes, I'm sure Robin out doing the dynamic duo with Batman I'll text him lat-later…'_

* * *

><p>"Never knew you had a thing for Wally, I thought you were into our wonder boy?"<p>

"Whatever do you mean?" Zatanna said fixing her hat so she could see Artemis better.

"Don't pretend I know obsessed when I see it, but uh you kind of just met him." the blond said worriedly.

"Artemis I may have a small crush on Kid Flash but that doesn't mean I'm obsessed, as for Robin well his kind of young for my taste." as she looked over at Miss Martian still wrapping things on the Superboy.

"Whatever Zatanna" Zatanna turned to the archer again smiling at the look the archer was giving her that plainly said, _'I know that you have a hidden collection of newspaper clippings and homemade Kid Flash fan t-shirts under your bed back home so don't lie'._

Zatanna didn't reply but the wink she gave Artemis told all.

* * *

><p>Lips were caressing his bare chest and not so shy fingers were gently running around his exposed skin. Wally let out a moan and tried turn to his side but couldn't, since someone was straddling his waist.<p>

"Trick Or Treat Wals?"

Wally smiled and opened his eyes to reveal his little bird hovering above him. The little bird smiled back and leaned down close to Wally's ear and whispered,

"Because both can be quite pleasurable."

Wally moaned out again feeling his face go red as he whispered back,

"Can I pick both?"

He heard the little birdie chuckle, and he felt the birdie's lips on his neck alternating between sweet kisses and tiny nibbles. Which made Wally go nuts. He moaned out moving his head to the side exposing more of his neck for the birdie. Which the birdie caught on as he kissed up his neck and,

"Ahh Di-Dick, do that again Ahh" Wally stammered out finding a new pleasure he was unaware of as he felt Dick nimble a spot behind his ear.

"Dick?"

"Hmm?" the vibrations that emulated through Dick's throat went straight to his lips, making Wally gasp out,

"Kiss me now."

Which the bird happily obliged as the speedster felt those dusty rose colored lips on his slightly chapped ones. Wally enjoying the intoxicating feeling that Dick's lips always seemed to bring with his own, let a sigh escape his lips and felt the boy wonder tongue enter his mouth, and swipe against his own.

'_Just one day of someone kissing him and touching him like this makes him a pro? His a boy wonderful…'_

Wally let out a moan and, refusing to be a passive partner he moved his arms around the lithe body above him, pulling down gently so the younger boy could rest on top of him. Noticing as he did this that Dick was only wearing boxers also.

Wally not really expecting the next move the boy wonder made, as he felt hands grip his and pulled them away from the younger boy's back. Wally heard himself whimper a little at the lost of Dick's lips on his as he opened his eyes to look up confusingly at the boy whom was smiling down at him, as he said his voice sounding deeper than usual,

"I owe you big time remember?"

And before Wally could respond. Dick's lips were back on his again. He felt Dick slipped his tongue back into his mouth and began battling with his. Every movement that luscious tongue of Dick's touched Wally's. It caused a chain reaction of tiny shivers that raced down Wally's spine in absolute pleasure.

Dick stopped kissing and Wally once more whimpered, but was quickly transformed into a small mewl, as he felt Dick's tongue swipe over his sensitive numb of skin making him arch his back to get closer to Dick's awaiting mouth. Wally was starting to feel hard as Dick swapped sides and began the same treatment on his other nipple.

Wally started to notice that his breathing was becoming in short pants, as he bucked his hips forward to let Dick know that whatever he planned on doing he had better start doing it. The speedster heard the bird chuckle again and felt fingers clutch the waist band on his bowers and in one swift movement he felt a breeze against his now exposed skin, and his body started to shudder.

There was a slight silence and he heard Dick whistle in appreciation.

"What?" Wally asked not feeling the strength to get up to look at him.

"Dude, never got a chance to tell you but… I might need to start calling you Kid Huge, from now on. After seeing this in full view. It's-"

"Dude!" Wally suddenly felt self conscious as his face started to heat up.

"What? Mines normal but yours is." but Dick stopped at the look Wally was recently giving him and he laughed out his signature laugh, and Wally felt Dick quickly pecked him with his lips, before he felt a slender hand cupping Wally's "Normal" sized member in his hand, and started to pump it up and down slowly. To slow for Wally's liking and he hissed out a little feeling himself vibrate a bit more.

"Is that okay?"

"Ye-yeah, but can you go faster? I- oh…"

Wally started thrusting his hips up as Dick quickened his pace and without warning he felt Dick's tongue starting to lap up the precum escaping from his enlarged member.

Wally let out a groan as he bit his lip, and he felt Dick's mouth around his member working his tongue in strange ways that Wally couldn't describe.

"Oh, Dick if, if you keep doing that I'll come." Wally managed out and he felt Dick's movements continue with a bit more force.

It was too much for him as he thrust upward clenching his buttocks hard and threw his head back screaming out his bliss. His eyes closed tightly, and he saw stars in the darkness, as he shot his load into Dick's awaiting mouth.

After he got down from his high. He let his body relax. Trying to get his breathing under control as he felt Dick slid up his body and whisper in his ear hotly,

"You know you taste really good." Wally moaned out and wrapped his arms around his small bird.

"How the heck did you, I mean that was amazing!" Even though Wally couldn't see Dick's face he knew he was blushing since he felt the warmth from his skin onto his.

"Your welcome." he muttered and said after a bit,

"I. uh might have gotten some help on the internet.. Red tube"

Wally felt himself smile against the nape of Dick's neck, hugging him tightly. He could just imagine Dick sitting in front of his computer looking up how to do this with him, probably staying up all night. He couldn't believe Dick would do that for him, and he rolled them over so now Dick was beneath him.

"Your turn."

"Wally we gotta go." Dick said getting up trying to get Wally off of him.

"What? Where-"

"The meeting about the potential mole on the team, remember?"

"I… Oh but do we have to?" Wally whined getting off of him feeling a bit disgruntled.

"Wals, we were the one of the first to start this team yeah we have to go."

"But, mmf-" but Wally was cut off as he felt his little bird lips on his.

"For me please?" Dick asked pulling back a bit and opened Wally opened his eyes and noticed the look on the boy's face. He looked like a lost birdie and even though Wally was starting to feel grumpy again. He couldn't deny that face.

"For you little bird" he growled out.

"Little bird?" Dick questioned, looking like he wasn't the biggest fan of the name.

"We go to the meeting, I get to keep my new name for you."

* * *

><p><em>The darkness taunted him. He could not see, he could not hear. No scent wafted throughout what Richard assumed that he was in some sort of room. He was about to step out front of him. When a sudden light floated above him. Instincts told him to turn around which he did not hesitating. That's when he came face to face with himself. He jumped back not excepting his reflection, or at least it looked as if it were his reflection.<em>

_Out of curiosity he lifted his hand to his doppelganger, the other boy mimicking his every move. He stared into the face looking how he felt. Furrowed eyebrows, lips in a determine frown, and the same light colored eyes were swirling with courage._

_He pressed his palm to the other but couldn't since a glass-like wall separated them. A cold tremor racked throughout his body as the image of him rippled as if he had put his hand onto water. He took his hand away letting the ripple die down but his reflection wasn't in front of him anymore._

_Thin red lips were spread into a cocky grin, the face made up in a devilish like manner. As the Joker in his purple suit flip and knife out and snapped it back in, in its holder as he said maliciously,_

"_You'll never be the Batman kid, nor anything close to being a leader so why brother trying?"_

_The Joker cackled out his laughter as Dick tried to open his mouth but couldn't._

"_What's wrong birdie? Does Uncle J have your tongue?" _

_Fury over taking Dick's better judgment as he pounded away on the glass hearing the Joker's laughter die down._

"_You're going to have to tell Bruce sooner or later Dick."_

_He stopped pounding on mirror like window and stepped back a little waiting to see knowing that Batgirl's face would appear, throughout the ripples._

_Though half of her face was hidden by her mask, the look on Batgirl's face showed sympathy like it was earlier that day, but it all changed when the ripples increased once more and now revealed the Dark Knight in all his glory, as Dick craned his neck to look into his mentor's face._

"_Do you realize the consequences of your actions?"_

_Dick tried to speak but like before he could not, but he looked pathetically up at his mentor trying to ask forgiveness by the look on his face._

"_Answer me." _

"_He can't."_

_Suddenly the little light that had shone above had gone out and so was Batman. He reached out blindly in front of him trying to feel the wall but felt nothing in return._

"_You were never really up to the challenge were you?"_

_Dick spun around noting that, that voice sounded familiar but couldn't place a face to it, nor a name. Wishing he could see and almost like he had been granted his wish light once again shone above him, but not only him but a boy to, but this boy wasn't like the one he saw earlier as he reflection. It was his alter ego smirking back at him. His eyes covered behind that domino mask, as he said in a bored like manner,_

"_You'll never understand will you"_

_Since Dick couldn't utter a response, so instead he used sign-langue taught by the Batman to ask, _

'_What do you mean?'_

"_I'll show you…"_

_and the floor beneath the two shattered and the light above burned out…_

"You might want to awaken my friend."

"Wh- what?" Robin gasped out panting like he had ran a mile, as he felt anger boil within him inwardly asking this person to go take a hike. His worst dreams that he remembers always were like that. They all ended up with someone telling him that he'll never understand, but were always cut off by something, a alarm set in the morning or when he'd sometimes take naps he would be awaken by Alfred informing him that Bruce needed him at the moment. Now his Atlantian friend Klauder was intervening with his sleep.

"Batman will arrive shortly and I do not think he'll be pleased to walk in and find Robin and Kid Flash in a deep slumber, while he wants to discuss possible mole on this team."

Sighing knowing Klauder was more than right. Robin opened his eyes behind his mask. They felt heavy and were begging him to close them to renter his traumatizing dreamland, but he ignored his exhaustion as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked over to see his speedster over on the couch.

He had to fight back the urge to let out a 'aw' sound because of how precious the speedster was sleeping. Still clothed in his uniform the redhead was sitting upright on the furthest end (to Robin) of the couch. One arm rested on his thigh his pinky finger, which Robin smiled at, was twitching lightly. While the other was propped by the elbow on the armrest. His hand was in a lazy fist that his head was resting on.

Robin, feeling joyous that at least one of them was having a pleasant dream. Since the facial expression on the freckled boy's face was everything calm, and his breathing wasn't coming out in pants like he was a minute ago.

"Red Arrow, may I ask what you are doing?"

That's when Robin turned his focus to the eighteen year old, whose was close to the sleeping speedster now. About to smack Wally arm away from his head to wake him up. Dick watched as Roy looked over at the two hushing them. Before Robin could protest. Roy, with speed Robin thought only Flash and Kid Flash possessed. Roy took hold of Wally's forearm and yanked it to the side.

Wally's head came crashing down as there was nothing now supporting it, but stop only millimeters from the couch's armrest, as Dick watched in empathy as the speedster lifted his head trying to figure out what had had happened as Red Arrow roared with laughter and Wally figured it out.

"What the hell dude?" Wally asked out of irritation trying to take a swing at Roy whom was still laughing getting away from the enraged speedster to sit in a chair on the other side of the room as he said pointing at Wally and Dick,

"You two need to start growing up, sleeping on duty? And you guys honestly wanted to have me on this team?"

'_What a hypocrite , and who is he to preach at us for being childish? How adolescent.' _as Robin opened his mouth to share his opinion,

"R-r-oy, you, you d-do real- reali-realize," Robin abruptly stopped after the stuttering got worse. His face feeling like it had been set on fire as he tired to clear his throat and tired again, but only got the same results.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard Roy asked from a distance. While his mind worked on overdrive to get his speech under control.

Dick Grayson at a young age always had this occurrence that if he didn't get enough sleep or if his dreams didn't rest his mind he would start stuttering and after it started it would just get worse. Since he had been trained to be up until a certain time at night the "not enough sleep" factor edged away his stuttering, but if he had nightmares like he had been having for the past few months.

He'd be a stuttering fool until he could get his speech under control. mostly when he slept he would be in the manor and would be fine it hadn't happened ever in public, but he wasn't one to fall asleep anywhere anyhow. Since he never once rested today he was hit with a double whammy.

"Rob, gets like that when he stays awake for long periods of time. Uh Rob how long have you've been up?" He looked over at Wally whom knew the true reason of why he usually got like that. His freckled face was etched in concern, and Robin felt himself shrug as he held up a two of his fingers, and Wally face deepened with concern. Robin turned his head at the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. To see Klauder look down at him with the same concern look on his face.

"That is unwell my friend even for you, you must get more time to rest your eyes."

Robin nodded not wanting to talk knowing that he's speech was still going to be hazy.

* * *

><p>Getting nowhere with the meeting Kid Flash had tugged an awful quiet Robin back to his room after Batman had left without speaking to Robin once.<p>

"Was I the only one who thought that was weird?." Wally asked as Robin ripped off his mask and started taking off his clothes, and Wally shut his bedroom door.

"ab-about wha-What-at?" Robin stumbled out as Wally watched him flop onto his bed getting under his Flash inspired covers.

"Batty, just leaving without speaking to you, do you think he knows?"

"…"

"Rob?"

But the poor bird was out cold, and Wally took pity on him, whipping his uniform off and shut the light off setting his alarm for the next morning and got into bed next to the bird. Where the speedster pulled his bird closer to him liking the way Dick naturally fit against his body.

There was still a few problems he noticed with Dick. When he was sleeping something was terrifying him, and Wally was going to make sure he would figure it out, same goes for not telling Batman about them or the dreams, but at the moment like his little bird he was tired, and he closed his eyes as he let himself fall into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I'll be honest I'm not a big fan of Zatanna maybe it's becuase she and Robin have a thing and I'm a crazy Robin fan but anyway my friend was the one who suggested I had Zatanna have a thing for Wally... (I fully apologize for spelling Zatanna's name wrong Thank you frozen water droplet for telling me) T<strong>**hanks for reading see you next time**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	6. Deep In The Meadow

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait guys. It took longer than I would've hoped I want to thank everyone for being so kind, and for your kindness I made this Chapter super long to thank you guys for sticking with me. I also decided to do times and where abouts (sorry that's not army time like the show). Well enjoy! Review if you wanna.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice Issue #6 Fears or do I own anything I found online about these characters (some info based on comics), or anything from the show... Btw song I listened to for this chapter is "Little Bird" by Angus & Julia Stone**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6 Deep In the Meadow:<em>**

**Central City, 2011**

**Tuesday November 1, 6:23 am**

"Oh, look here Mary. Guess who finally decided to join us. Don't you dare go up those stairs boy. We need to talk."

'_Crap. Crap. Crap.'_

Wally stopped his right leg resting on one of the first steps that lead to his room. The inside of his stomach twisted and churned in agony of what was to come, and he turned to look at his father. Who was sitting at the wooden table a bottle grasp tightly in his pudgy like hands his face was engraved with annoyance and was clearly stoned.

"Sit. Boy. Now."

Wally didn't wait to be asked twice as and he scuffed over and took a seat across from his father he watched him take a swig from the half empty bottle. '_Wonder how many you had of those this morning, dear old dad.' _He wasn't in the mood to sit here and take this from his father at the moment. He wasn't really sure what was the problem anyway. He had helped his father with the lawn mower, even though he wanted to take a nap before he left. He had told both of his parents were he was going to be and he also told them he'd would be home around…

'_Shit!'_

"No call? No notification as to where you were? What? Did you did you fuck some bitch at that party you went to and-"

"Rudolph!" Wally jumped a bit finally noticing his mother who was in the kitchen. She was clearly in the middle of making breakfast. Wally watched as her expression go from hollow to fear as Wally's father bellowed out at her.

"I'm not talking to you Mary. Shut up and get that food done!"

'_How could I honestly be so stupid, I know how my dad gets. Just be honest you forgot and leave it with that. If I have to I'll throw in a lie, if I must' _Wally thought tugging tightly on the hem of his shirt. He starts to wonder how long can he possible go on with this. Living in this world were he was a prisoner in his own home.

"Are you even fucking listening to me? You're fucking dumb as you look aren't you?"

Wally couldn't handle anymore of this. As he got up from the table. Hearing his father yell at him as he tired to ascended up the stairs to his room, but was caught off guard as he felt his father's hand wrap around his forearm and he was yanked back.

He never dared to use his powers against his father nor his mother. Even if it meant that he would get hurt in the process. As he lost his footing and fell through the air. He landed hard on his back. His head smacking against the floor violently, and he knew he would have a headache for the rest of this already horrible Tuesday.

Eleven years he put up with the drinking and the verbal abuse that came with it. Eight years he let his father cruel hands strike at him for obtuse reasons. While his mother just sat back and watched. Ever since he had gotten his powers at the age of twelve his father had stopped with the physical abuse. As if he felt timid that Wally might use his powers against him. Which was something that always tempted Wally to do so, but he couldn't. It was against his nature to do so. He watches as his father strides away from him calling him all the names in the book, and he shakily gotten up and used his powers to get to his room before the tears stained his sweet freckled face, as memories of his father's cruel hands striking him flooded his mind.

**Gotham City, 2011 **

**Friday November 4, 5:34 am**

Robin awoke sweating and blushing like a mad man. This was the third time this week he had a passionate and intense dream. Every time this week he would wake up and his heart would begin to race. His lithe form would be drenched in a sticky sweat. His body and mind was aching for Wally and his gentle touch. He only had been in physical contact with Wally since Tuesday morning. Batman hadn't had any missions for the team so that left Robin focusing on the troubles brewing in Gotham. Which consisted with Poison Ivy trying to turn the city into some sort of greenery wonderland as usual. He and Wally only had time to text each other and the occasional phone call.

Wally had explained that he too was dealing with troubles in Central City with the criminal by the name of Mirror Master. The only thing that was keeping them sane was coming later today. For one Dick knew that Batgirl covered patrol with Batman this weekend, and two: he could spend it with his speedster. Which by the way had asked him to go out on a date with him after school today. Wally hadn't really explained where, but had said to meet up at the mountain in casual clothes. In which Robin didn't object and agreed.

In his current position though, he knew taking a cold shower wouldn't take care of the problem. He knew that since his body was in the middle of puberty it was sending all these different chemicals to make his feelings grow stronger. Relieved that he had locked his door last night so there wasn't a chance he would be intruded on. Robin pulled the covers off of his overly heated body and shifted a bit. It took him awhile to

work up the courage and when he did he slid his hands down his clothed chest. Remembering the way Wally's lips felt against his skin. As he took the hem of his over sized cotton t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. Throwing it to the side. Knowing he'd have to take a shower after this, and why not be fully naked?

Robin kept his eyes closed because he knew that if he had them open. He would've stop immediately from the embarrassment, and so he went letting his hands wonder on his lightly moving toned chest. Pretending it was Wally's hands doing it. He let out a moan as he pinched one of his nipples, knowing that he had liked it a few nights ago. He stopped pinching and began moving both of his hands down to the waist band of his blue colored boxers, and pulled them off completely throwing them to the side with his t-shirt.

He shifted once again on his bed. Liking the feel of his satin sheets on his bare skin, and he went back to work this time pinching his other nipple. While his other hand went trailing down past his chest. To his navel, and finally found itself curling around the already semi-hard member. Stiffing a small cry at the wondrous feeling he started to move his hand up a little and went back down. Remembering how in his dream. Wally had kissed him on his neck and groped his behind. He had kissed the speedster in his dream, as Wally quickened his pace on his member. He too had a hold of Wally's erected member. Hearing the speedster moans of ecstasy in his ear, whispering out his name out with every hasty thrust their groins met.

Dick came with a shout. His body twitching madly. After he had calmed down he opened his eyes. Grimacing at the mess he made as he brought his sticky hand up to his face. Disappointed that his dream hadn't been reality. He knew he had some sort of affectionate feelings for Wally, but lately how he was feeling now weird, and it sort of scared him…

'_Could this possible be? What I am feeling… Is love?'_

**Mount Justice, 2011**

**Friday November, 4 3:45 pm**

There was something Wally was missing something. It was bugging him all day. It could hinder his relationship with Robin… but what was it…

"Hey beautiful how you doing on this warmish November day?" Wally asked as he skidded into the kitchen to almost be stuck dumb to what he found. Conner Kent but known as Superboy had his arms tightly around Megan Morse, Miss Martian. Their lips crushing against each other in a warm embrace. They broke apart quickly at the disturbance and looked in his general direction, and the realization of what it was, and she was standing in front of him.

"Megan you told Black Canary about Rob and I. Why? And who else have you told and was I the only one who didn't about this?" Wally blurted out as he slumped over on the corner taking a seat. Both the clone and Martian looked dumbfound as Conner unwrapped his arms around Megan. As Megans' green face turned red,

"Oh, that well you see Wally, on Mars that is normal to talk to someone else about that type of thing you witness. It's like a celebration at sorts, and I haven't told anyone else. Well Conner knows but I don't keep secrets from him." Megan says this happily as Wally noticed his mouth was wide open.

"A celebration? It's called gossip here. Megan, Supey you won't tell anyone else? Please? We want to keep it on the down low." Wally exclaimed, as he looked at Conner first who shrugged and said,

"Nah, it's a bit weird but I have no wish to tell anyone."

Wally nodded in thanks and glared over to Megan,

"I'm sorry Wally I didn't know. If you feel the need to keep this a secret then I can promise you that no one else will hear it from me."

"Thanks" Wally muttered then tried asking again, "So how long have you two been dating, and was I the only one who didn't know?"

"Pretty much."

Wally spun around from the new voice finding his boy wonder. He almost dropped his jaw once more. He had seen him wear this before, but never like this. It was… hot. Here in front of him stood his best friend with loose fitting jeans, and a tight fitting red long sleeve shirt that pounced every tone muscle. Too bad, he couldn't see those baby blue eyes behind those dark shades.

* * *

><p>They said their goodbyes and headed to the Zeta beams entrance. When Wally stopped Robin for a second,<p>

"I got to tell you something, Megan saw us kissing in that exercise and-"

"Figures" Robin caught him off, noticing his now unlaced sneaker as he bent to tie it.

"How did you know? Did Black Canary say something to you in your therapy session?" Wally asked as he watched Robin finish tying his shoe and stood back up to meet Wally's eye.

"Not exactly, but every time I walk past Megan she gets all red and tries not to meet my eye, and Black Canary kept asking if there was something wrong so, oh I should probably tell you also that Batgirl wiggled it out of me."

"So much for keeping it a secret." Wally huffed out crossing his arms in front of his chest bitterly.

"Yeah, but I knew that if Batgirl didn't get what she wanted out of me she'd say something to Batman. She can read me like a open book." Wally couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously when he heard Robin talk about Batgirl. He only had met her once and thought she was a nice girl. Determined on getting what she wanted, but sweet overall. His jealously soothed when Robin took the conversation off of the Batgirl, "As Black Canary doubtful she'd engage in it. She has more important things to do in her life than to worry about ours."

Wally nodded and said, "Well I already talked to Miss M, and Supey they won't breathe a word about it, but Miss M, stressed that she thought we were cute."

"See no worries, now where exactly are you taking me?"

**Blue Valley, 2011**

**Friday November 4, 4:13 pm**

"Moonbeam's Diner, home to the best milkshakes in town." Robin read aloud from the advertisement on the building. Wondering why Wally took him here, but knew that Wally was a expert on food.

"Yeah, the sign doesn't lie…" Wally pauses in mid-sentence then pipes up again, "There onion rings are pretty good also. Well come on." as he starts to walk up the steps. Robin following behind him rolling his eyes behind his shades when Wally held the door for him.

"Where exactly are we Wals?" he asks walking into a country styled restaurant with lamps adoring the ceiling. Most of the people seemed to be much older as they sat next to the bar. While others sat along the booths and tables.

"Blue Valley Nebraska." Wally answered tugging him along to sit in the nearest booth. Robin took a sit across from Wally. Arching his eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you used to live around here before?"

"Just down the road actually" Wally replied smiling. Robin was about to ask something when he got interrupted by someone to his right,

"Hi there aren't you two just handsome. Dear is that sun bothering you I can shut the blinds?" He looked to the side noticing a middle aged pumped lady with her dark hair tucked away from her kind hearted face.

"Oh, no" Robin said quickly noticing that Wally was smirking at him. "That's alright I just uh, went to the eye doctor today to take a retinal exam, and I particularly sensitive to the light and I have to wear these for the couple hours. Doctor's orders "

"Well I hope that'll wear off soon. My name's Sally and I'll be serving you today can I offer you gentlemen anything to drink or are you ready to order?"

"We'll both take the ultimate chocolate explosion, and I suppose two cheeseburgers one with everything on it and the other without tomato for my friend here, and two sides of onion rings." Wally stated and winked over at Robin. Whom beamed.

Minutes later both were talking about their week. Noting that both had nothing really exciting that usually occurred in their lives, but stopped when Sally had came over with their milkshakes and their food.

"That was fast." Robin said smelling the scrumptious food in front of them, and Wally replied, "That's why I love coming here. Good food and they don't take forever."

"Perfect place for you." Robin uttered as he watched and heard Wally slurp down the milkshake like it was the last thing he would ever drink. "Do you have to be a slob when you eat?" Robin teased when Wally took a huge bite out of the cheeseburger half the contents spilling on the speedster's plate.

"Dwo yorou hav tro bie swush a twidy wordie?" Wally tried saying with his mouth full and Robin furrowed his eyebrows together as he asked what Wally was trying to say. He watched in amusement as Wally chewed then swallowed, "Do you have to be such a tidy birdie?"

Robin let out a snort as he reached out to take a sip of the milkshake. It was like having a organism in your mouth as the creamy chocolaty liquid slid down his throat and he slurped down some more.

"I'm corrupting you aren't I?" He barely heard Wally as he sucked down some more of the shake. Until he felt the need to pull his mouth away from the straw and gave Wally his trademark grin, "Most likely."

They ate in silence, but not nothing to talk about no they were simply enjoying the food bestowed on them.

"I haven't been over in awhile… Well with your parents home. Did your dad stop drinking yet?" Robin asked knowing the answer. resting his back on the cushioned chair unable to eat anymore, as he watched Wally slid his plate to him to finish the rest of his onion rings.

* * *

><p>"No." Wally replied dipping a onion ring in ranch before putting it in his mouth. Trying to push the Tuesday episode from his mind.<p>

"Wally? He hasn't been abusing you in anyway right?" This shocked Wally a little he had only told this to Robin before and had asked him never to bring it up again. His father had said once when he was nine that if anyone found out about him beating Wally that all these horrible things would happen, _"Your Mother and I wouldn't love you anymore and we'd take you to the police and tell them that you've done a crime, you see they don't like it when kids do crimes because they will lock you up and throw away the key, you thought the beatings I gave you were bad just wait until they got a hold of you."_

"No he hasn't. Well the occasional 'asshole' and 'jackass' but that's not unusual." Wally lied he didn't want anyone to know. he deserved what happened on Tuesday morning he had forgotten to go home, or at least should have called. Robin was giving him a unconvinced look and he sighed out dragging out his lie further,

"Rob, I'd tell you if something was going on with my family I promise." He knew this was going to not end good.

After a petty argument on who was going to pay for the dinner. They finally agreed that Wally would pay for the dinner and Robin would pay for the tip.

"Robin that was supposed to be a date, as in I pay for it." Wally whined as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever KF." as Wally watched Robin smirk up at him,

"Do you want to see where I used to live?" Wally asked suddenly and he watched Robin's smirk turn into a smile.

**Blue Valley, 2011**

**Friday November 4, 5:30 pm**

"So your family used to live in this area?" Robin asked straying into the meadow that was outstretched in front of him. He wasn't one for the wilderness, but he was simply captivated in the vibrant colors of the wild flowers and the tall glass around him. The wind was gently rippling through his clothes and hair, as he turned to face Wally.

"Yeah these were the trails I walked on, but I'm not sure who lives here now…" Wally stops contemplating about something. That Dick wished he could have the power of telepathy like Miss Martian to read the speedster's thoughts. When Wally finally asked, "You want to see the tree I used to sit under almost everyday?"

"Sure."

They walked a short distance their hands brushing against one another's. Both inwardly trying to get past the awkwardness to take hold of the other's hand. Until an old oak tree filled both their visions, and Robin looked over to see Wally's face lighten with the past.

"It's kind of surprising that it's still here." Wally mumbled out and Robin felt his hand within Wally's. A tingle sensation shot up his arm leaving goose bumps, as Wally lead him under the tree. Robin noticed the change of temperature under it with the branches shading the harsh rays of the sun. Robin took his sunglasses off. Propping them on top of his head with his free hand and unexpectedly felt the speedster let go of his other. Slightly upset from the loss of the sensation that Wally's hand had given him. He watched as Wally plopped down on between some tree roots. That had incidentally snaked themselves out of the ground previously.

"Going to stand there ogling me all day or are you going to come and sit with me?" Wally asked a devilish smirk that graced his lips. Robin rolled his eyes, but didn't deny that he was staring in that way. He took a seat next to the older boy. They sat in silence awhile. Captivated in the way the grass danced with the wind when Wally finally broke it with his voice,

"So, I know my bud Rob well, but barley anything about Dick Grayson. Care to share?" Wally asked not taking his gaze off the tall grassland that swayed in the light breeze traveling from the east.

"Um, Wally, you do realize that I'm the same person without the mask right?" Robin said in amusement at Wally's question.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, but come on there's got to be something I didn't know about you. I told you so many embarrassing things I did in the past. The least you can do is tell me something. I didn't think you'd ever read fiction, but you do."

"Yeah, mostly for amusement and when Bruce isn't around." Robin heard himself mumble out as he turned his head toward Wally whose face was staring back at him in bewilderment. He let out a sigh knowing he'd have to explain,

"Bruce would rather me read more of business related things. Since I'll be taking over Wayne enterprise when he retires, but lately I haven't felt as if that is the life I want to live. He sees life in black and white while I see it in color, and for so long I wanted to grow up and become him, but every since the training exercise. I know I'll never be him. That I cannot strive myself to sacrifice everything for the sake of my mission. I don't want to be the Batman. I want to be my own person. My own hero."

* * *

><p>As Wally sat there hearing his little bird tell him this shocking tale of how he truly felt. Wally couldn't help but feel affectionate at how Robin dearly wanted to be his own person than the one that was always under the bat's wings. Robin had suddenly changed the subject and Wally didn't object. He surprised to hear that Dick had a fondness for music. He explained that his family had this stereo in his home that would be on almost everyday, and also that his mother would always sing him to sleep at night.<p>

"My father used to say that one day she would be the next Judy Garland, but she would only shake her head at him and say how crazy he was. Never believing him. She did have a beautiful voice something I've never heard before and I've heard a lot."

"Judy Garland?" Wally asked clearly it wasn't ringing a bell to him.

"Really?" Robin asked cocking his head to the side, and Wally mimicked him.

"Really" He replied back.

"The Wizard Of Oz… she played Dorothy." Robin said smiling as Wally felt the realization hit as he said animatedly,

"There's no place like home."

Robin rolled his eyes, and Wally smiled at him and there was another question that was begging him to ask and since he was sometimes called 'Kid Mouth' he started moving his mouth,

"This might be a really personally question, but how exactly did you become Robin?"

Wally watched Dick smile as he answered, "If you want to know how I became Robin. You'll have to know what my family and I did…"

"There was Mom and Dad, My Uncle, Aunt, my cousin John Grayson and nine-year old me… Richard, well Dick Grayson." Dick said with reminisce in his eyes as he stared off back at the grasslands that were outstretched in front of him.

* * *

><p>"We were the ones the audience were coming to see. They would be electrified with the soaring spectacular of the high-flying trapeze act, The Flying Graysons! The reason the audience came to see us was because we were the ones whom did the most daring of acts. We worked at Jack Haly's Circus. I never knew either of my grandfathers. They had passed away before I was born, but Jack Haly was the owner of the circus, and if there ever were a grandfather figure in my life it would have to be him. He loved my family as much as he loved his own. He wasn't the only a owner though. He was also the master showman, the ringmaster…. It was one of the happiest times in my life." Dick stopped and Wally noticed a dark aura go across his bird's face as he continued,<p>

"Until the worst night of my life happened. A crime boss by the name of Zucco was trying to extort money from the Haly's circus. The only problem standing in his way was that Mr. Haly ran a honest business and refused to pay him any protection money." Dick's face was now contorting in fiery but, suddenly soothed a little when Wally laced his fingers within his.

"There was a signature move like any other act, that would always be at the end of our performance. This move had made us legends and it was the reason everyone wanted to come and see us. Since I was only nine and was the youngest of the troupe both my parents said I wasn't allowed to be involved in the most dangerous stunt we Flying Grayson's preformed. Even though I knew the answer I would always ask every night we performed and every night like the same was shot down. I understood why, but that hadn't meant that I was happy with the answer I got… But I had the best seat in the house. every time they would perform that move I would be on the platform of the center pole. I would always look down and watch as the workers moved the net, and the rest of my family would position themselves."

"Wait. There was no net!" Wally asked in shock. He felt his eyes get big as he stared at Dick whom smiled a little and said proudly,

* * *

><p>"Yup. No net. That's why we were so famous, but I dearly wanted to be in the act. I've seen my family do that hundreds times before, and I couldn't help but be a bit jealous of my older cousin, secretly wanting to be in his place. I think he had a hunch about my jealously because he would always mess up my hair and say. 'Don't worry squirt, you'll get your chance sooner, than you think.' he always knew what to say, but that night it wasn't going to happen. That night I would never get a chance to perform with my family ever again… Then it happened… the lines broke and…" Dick cut himself off as he readjusted and Wally knew he probably had tears in his eyes, and he instantly wrapped his freckled arms around Dick hugging him close smelling the sweet scent of oak in his ebony hair.<p>

"You could literally feel the air being sucked out of the tent… followed by a complete silence. Then a glorified scream. I couldn't breathe and I was shaking horribly as I tired getting down the ladder. When I finally managed to get down though, everything went tunnel vision, a lot of things happened after that. Most was a blur. Even if I tired concentrating on what order things had happened I probably wouldn't come up with much, but the thing I remember crystal clear was…Bruce Wayne. My Mother, Father, Aunt and Cousin dead. With my Uncle alive, but was unable to take care of me because he was paralyzed for the rest of his life, Bruce Wayne came to my rescue, and let me become a part of his family. Bruce had also been through trauma in his life. I suppose he saw in me what happened to him." Dick let out a heavy sign as he laid his head on Wally's chest.

As Wally started to speak, "I'm so sorry Dick I had no idea… Well obviously I didn't but, you know what I mean."

"It's fine Wals how could you…" Wally felt Dick stiffen and continued

"Anyway it was about a month living at the manor and I utterly hated it. Yeah I know I should've been I bit more generous, but at that moment my family was gone, and I was living in a different atmosphere. My home was always filled with some sort of music playing and was decorated with vibrant colors. Were as Bruce's manor was dark, and was way to silent for my liking and what was more Bruce never seemed to have time for me. Not until the second month did I figure out that Bruce was Batman. After falling asleep on the living room's couch I heard someone come into the room, whom I figured it was Alfred, telling me to go to my room. When he went to the grandfather clock instead. He hadn't seen me obviously, but he opened the glass door and changed the time to be exactly twelve, as he did this the clock automatically moved to the side revealing a secret passage way that he entered and the grandfather clock moved back into it's place. I was curious to check it out, but I decided. That night wasn't the right time to do so, and I was tired anyway. The next night though I did go down there and learned Bruce's secret. He had explained that he was going after Zucco and I wanted in. He was at first a little hesitant, but I was determined. We worked together. We trained together. Together we found Zucco and brought him to justice, and Robin was born."

"Why the name Robin?" Wally asked sweetly as Dick felt his thumb rub the outer side of his hand, and he smiled.

"Since were called the Flying Grayson's as a family we all had a type of bird the other thought we represented. My father; since he was always a early bird was a rooster. Always getting everyone up to practice before the sun had even entered the skies yet. My mother was a considered a swan. Anyone who saw her would be captivated in her movements and beauty. I guess when I did my tricks I must've flown like Robin since every night my mother would hug me tightly and say how much she loved her 'little Robin' at the time I thought it was embarrassing but now I do anything for another hug from her, or my father messing with my hair."

Dick let the tears run down his face as Wally hugged him tighter. They sat they in silence until Dick felt himself calm down a little to take his fingers out of Wally's and started to pinch the outer side of his arm tightly then he had before since the whole conversation he was holding hands with his speedster.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked his voice sounded alarmed as he tugged on Dick's hips so he would be facing Wally. Which Dick got up a little to do so and sat back down looking up at Wally still pinching his arm.

"It's a bad habit of mine." Dick huffed out pinching a bit harder.

"Yeah I know, but why do you do it?" he asked taking Dick's hand that was pinching the arm and moved it away to take the arm into his hand started to roll the sleeve up to reveal to Dick's dismay small and medium sized bruises that littered across his outer arm.

"Dick?" Wally sounded confused as Dick yanked his arm out of Wally's, and rolled down his sleeve.

"I said it was a bad habit."

"What kind of habit is bruising yourself?" Wally asked sarcastically trying to get Dick's arm back. To look at it more closely.

"It's not a form of mutilation. They heal, and anyway I've been doing this for a long time."

"But why?"

Dick let out a heavy sigh. Knowing that sooner or later he'd have to explain this to Wally. "… I guess I was always prone to have night terrors. I always awoke in the middle of the night screaming. Until my mother had told me that if I was having a nightmare or if I simply thought something wasn't real I could tell by pinching my arm. If it was a dream then I know I was dreaming since you can't feel it, and if it was real I'd feel the pinch. Like I said it's just a habit of mine. Something that reminds me of my mother. Since I've been having all those nightmares lately I've been doing this even more then I'm used to. I feel like I'm missing something in these dreams I keep having it's always me being my alter ego telling myself that I'll never understand, but before I can wiggle it out of myself I wake up."

* * *

><p>"I don't really have an answer for why you're having these messed up dreams, but-" Wally tilted Dick's face whom was currently looking down.<p>

"You'll get through this. It might take awhile, but you're not alone. Just remember that I'll be here for you. Remember that than pinching your arm… Okay?"

He smiled through the kiss that Dick was recently giving him. As he closed his eyes and felt Dick's arms wrap themselves around his neck pulling him closer.

"You know you spoil me, and I'll try." Wally heard Dick say as they broke apart to catch a breath. He slowly opened his eyes to meet with Dick's exquisite ones.

"I'd do anything for you little bird, and thank you for sharing your other life, Dick."

Wally watched as Dick just smiled back at him as a sudden crack sounded throughout the sky. A delighted look crossed over Wally as he said quietly.

"Nebraska's glorious rain."

Wally disentangled himself from Dick and stood up. Taking his sweater and undershirt off and threw them to the side. Along with his shoes and socks. He ran at a normal pace to the middle of the meadow, and looked up at the now gray covered sky. Closing his eyes as he felt the first raindrop land on the tip of his nose. He missed this rain it was always warm and comforting. It reminded him of a happier time with his family.

"Come on wonder boy get out here!" he shouted as the raindrops began to fall down a bit harder.

"Uh, I'm fine where I'm at Wals."

Wally rolled he eyes and sped so he was in front of the now standing boy. Whom had his arms wrapped around himself.

"It's not the city rain. That crap is nasty. This is clean rain. Come on. You know you want to." Wally urged tugging on the younger boys' arm. After some more coaxing Dick finally nodded while he relaxed and Wally let go of him so he could take his long sleeve shirt off, and he tugged his sneakers off along with his socks.

* * *

><p>Dick barely had the time to throw his utility belt to the side. When he felt Wally's arms wrap around his midsection and hoisted him upward, and felt Wally zipped them into the meadow. Dick felt raindrops on his bare skin and cringed, but it wasn't like the usual freezing rain back in Gotham. This rain was warm and it somehow soothed him as he relaxed against Wally.<p>

"See, wonder boy you're not melting."

He heard Wally say in his ear. He still had a hold on him. Dick smiled as he twisted around. Wrapping his legs around the redhead's back, and he hooked his arms around the redhead's slippery neck. The redhead moved his arms also so he now was holding Dick up under his rump. Dick looked into those emerald colored eyes whom were looking back at his in a affectionate way.

"I guess I'm not" Dick whispered back as he leaned in to place his lips upon Wally's once again. It was a closed kiss just like before. Their lips were touching sweetly against each other's, but was nevertheless blissful to both the acrobat, and speedster.

The rain was now coming down harder, and they both broke apart at the sound of thunder. Looking upward at how the clouds were circulating within each other and were weeping down on them. Dick opened his mouth and caught some of the cloud tears, and heard Wally let out a slight chuckle. Another loud crack of thunder racked throughout their eardrums and the rain became to fall down harder.

"I think we ought to head back at the mountain." Wally sighed out as he started to walk back under the willow to were they left their things. Where they were protected a bit from the rain by the thick branches above.

"Yeah I suppose we should." Dick sighed out as well. As he unraveled himself from Wally's body and Wally let him go, and he felt the slightly damp grass beneath his feet.

Dick didn't want to leave he wanted to stay. The dream he had this morning crept within his subconscious and he slightly shivered.

"You getting cold?" He heard Wally asked, and he shook his head no. Snapping out of his trance as he felt Wally's moist hand on his cheek. What he had supposed feelings from that morning flooded within him as he quietly said,

"Wally I'm ready."

"Okay well just hold on and I'll get us back in no time."

"Oh, no not about leaving… I." Dick could feel his flush, and Wally caught on.

"Here? But I don't have anything to-"

"Yeah well that's why I took the liberty to add lube to my utility belt" Dick interrupted as he retrieve his belt that was recently laying next to the pile of slightly dry shirts.

"You did not." Dick felt himself smile as he looked up at a slightly pinkish speedster.

"I carry my utility belt everywhere and since we've been… well I knew that this moment was going to show up soon. Wanted to be prepared." as Dick said this he could feel his face get equally pink with Wally's if not more.

They were silent for awhile one aching for the older boy in front of him, and the older boy contemplating the current situation.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dick is so young and I'm not sure if he would be ready for this.' <em>Wally thought uneasily. Wally's face must've shown how he was feeling because Dick suddenly spoke up anger resonated in his voice.

"Wally West! Don't you dare think that I'm to young for this. I may not be as experienced as you are but that doesn't mean that I'm not mature enough to handle it… and why are you giving me that look?"

Wally let out a sigh as he said how he felt, "Dick you need to be sure about this. I know we've been friends for a long time, but this is new for the both of us. I just don't want to ruin it." He felt Dick's hands clutching his biceps as he looked down to see the passion within those deep blue eyes.

"Wally, please? I am ready."

Dick wasn't one to beg it shocked Wally and he didn't hesitate let his lips settle on Dick's. Letting it be a feathery light as he caressed his upper lip and then his lower one. Shocking the bird whom let out a gasp. Wally took this as a invitation as he slid his tongue in. The kiss was making his heart beat faster and his lips tingled. He felt Dick arms encircle around him pulling him closer. They kissed for awhile like this while the thunder roared above them. When finally Wally broke them apart and guided them both to the damp ground. Wally was hovering above him as he went back to kissing the acrobat. Wally let out a groan moving his head down to the acrobat's neck. Kissing it lightly making the him sigh out in pleasure, and the speedster lowered his mouth to Dick's shoulder, pressing his teeth against the delicate skin, sucking on it gently. He was glad to hear the boy let out a mewl, and he let his eyes close. Sinking his teeth in deeper, sucking on it a bit harder. He felt Dick bucked his hips upward to meet with his own hips, and he smiled against Dick's shoulder.

"Uh, KF not so hard that'll it leave marks… Hmm… People will see."

"Just be careful with your clothes and keep it covered little bird." and he began to attack the spot once more sinking his teeth in like a predator tasting his prey. It was literally driving Dick crazy as Wally felt Dick thrust his hips to him once more. After he was sure it would leave a mark Wally let his mouth off the bite kissing up the slender neck, and latched onto Dick's earlobe nibbling on it. Hs hands wandered down Dick's tone chest and stomach to unbutton the soak through pants pulling them down a little with difficulty since the fabric seemed to want to stay on the acrobat's skin. He heard Dick chuckle a bit as he felt his hands try unbuttoning his own drenched jeans, but a sudden urge he had stopped Dick in the process.

"What's wrong?" He heard Dick ask in confusion at Wally's action in stopping him.

"Nothing, just.. Let me do everything okay?" He had not known where this unexpected urge had come from. He had supposed that since Robin had always seemed to control everything true to his training with Batman. That Wally wanted to be in charge for once, and since Dick was raw at this. He thought it made perfect sense.

Dick just nodded and Wally finally got his and Dick's pants off throwing them to the side. Wally started to kiss Dick again as their tongues battled for dominance. While they did this Wally let his hand wrap itself around Dick's member and he began to pump it softy. Dick started to groan in Wally's mouth. Encouraging him to go on. After Wally teased the organ for awhile. He pulled the boxer down to his thighs. He heard Dick let a small whimper from the cold air now surrounding his erect member, in which Wally grabbed at it and started to stroke it. Slowly like before, but quickened little at the sounds emulating from the bird's mouth.

"Wally… Mhmm… I'mm…. gonna…." Dick managed out. It was building within him rapidly. He felt Wally stop and he let out a whine.

"Not yet little bird." He heard Wally pant out, and felt him take his boxers all the way off, and he did the same for himself. Dick was shaking a bit from what Wally knew must have been from the nerves.

"Relax little bird I know what I'm doing." Wally said with confidence lacing every word.

"Yeah? Thought we discussed that we were both new at this." Dick said sarcastically and Wally smirked down at him.

"Oh I am. I just did what you did. I did some research about it. I don't want to hurt you." He watched in amusement as his little bird's face turned a crimson color, and he leaned down to kiss his cheek to calm him. When he seemed to be relaxed. Wally said soothingly as he opened the lube bottle and spread it on his right hand digits,

"This might feel a bit weird at first but I know from my past experiences on myself that it'll be quite pleasurable after you get past the awkwardness." He watched as Dick just nod his a little giving him a small smile in which he returned. He guided his lube covered fingers to Dick's rosy colored ring of muscle. Wally ignored his own feelings of awkwardness and put his index finger in his little bird's entrance and he felt Dick tense a bit.

"You doing okay?" Wally asked afraid that Dick might already want him to stop.

* * *

><p>"I'm okay… just anxious." Dick confessed and relaxed against the damp ground beneath him. Feeling a raindrop on his forehead that got past the branches above them. He looked up at Wally whom smiled and nodded a little. He felt the finger within him start to pump in and out of him. Dick could tell Wally was taking his time with this. It must be agonizing since by nature he adapts by accelerating in everything he does. It made Dick felt a bit bad for Wally having to feel that way but the small smile that tugged on the speedster's lips made him a tad special, and before Dick knew it. Wally had successfully maneuvered all three digits into him. It was a unpleasant feeling but Dick let go of it, and just tried to relax. He felt Wally prod and spread his finger as if he was trying to find something.<p>

Dick, out of the blue let out a mangled scream and his body jumped. He had no clue what Wally just did but he was aching for more. "What was that?" He asked now panting hard.

"This?" Wally teased his voice sounding lower than usual, and Dick felt him nudge into the spot again. He shivered in pleasure. His member twitching excitedly

"Ye-yeah, that." Dick heard himself moan out. Moving his lower half upward to Wally.

"That, my dear friend is your sweet spot." and Wally played with the bundle of nerves for awhile. Making Dick thrust his hips upward in overwhelming pleasure. Dick suddenly felt the finger slip out of him and he let out a loud moan not liking the loss.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Wally asked he hissed at the feeling at the temperature the lube felt on his member as he rubbed every inch of it. Then he moved to be between Dick's open legs. Instead of a verbal consent he received a slight nod. That was all he needed anyway, and he slowly plunged himself into Dick's tight ring of muscle.<p>

"AH!" Dick let out a scream of pain as Wally entered him. Wally winced knowing that a virgins experienced horrible pain in the beginning. He almost crumbled when he noticed tears collecting in the corners of Dick's beauteous eyes. He suddenly leaned down and captured his lips to Dick's in a sweet and tender kiss trying to ease the pain away. Waiting for the okay to continue on.

* * *

><p>"Wally move!" Dick squawked out. Pain striking his pale face. He felt Wally do so, but it felt weird, Well weirder than what it should.<p>

'_Is he vibrating?'_

Yes, Wally West was using his powers to vibrate against Dick's prostate. He let out a cry of pleasure hooking his legs around the freckled body above him pulling him down to kiss him. In which Wally did so. He felt Wally thrust forward and he gasped in Wally's mouth. Now the bundle of nerves inside him wasn't just played with. It was now being slammed into. With Dick's current position he knew it helped Wally to reach it with every passionate stroke. His hands that were had been slumped uselessly by his side. Shot upward to wrap them around Wally's neck. Asking for him to go faster. Harder. Deeper.

The awkwardness and pain had simply vanished from both of their minds as Dick felt Wally's mouth leave his and started to thrust into the little bird at a higher pace. He felt Wally's trained hand around his full erection stroking it in the exact time with the thrusts. Dick shut his eyes letting out all kinds of noises that matched Wally's as Wally started to stroke him harder and faster. Dick could feel himself tighten. He knew that Wally was right behind him and suddenly colors burst behind his eyelids as he arched into the speedster above him. Screaming harshly at this wave of pleasure hitting him, and he heard Wally shout out as well feeling something fill within him. This hadn't been like the first time or this morning those were small quick releases. This that he is experiencing right know were wave after wave hitting him drowning everything into

A world that was surely based on the light.

"Well I'm defiantly feeling the aster." Dick said letting out a satisfied sigh. When their breathing became under control again, and heard Wally chuckle a bit. He opened his eyes to smile up at his speedster whom mimicked. Then he felt Wally pull out of him gently. Wally lied down next to him, but to him Wally wasn't close enough. He wanted to feel Wally's skin on his. Letting out a yawn as he realized just how suddenly tired he was. He edged closer to Wally. Resting his head on the speedster stomach. Dick felt the muscles in the speedster's stomach tense a bit then relaxed. As he threw one of his arms around Wally's stomach to get more comfortable.

"So this means I'm your boyfriend now Kid Flash." Dick teased.

"This defiantly means you're my boyfriend Robin." Wally teased back as he started to play with Dick's hair.

"Mmmm…" Dick moaned out in blissfulness at the feeling of Wally's fingers playing with his damp locks. Moving them off his sweaty face, and he let his exquisite eyes close and for once in the past week, he hadn't entered a steamy sex dream or a traumatizing nightmare.

'_I think I am in love with Wally West.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Some what of an important (AN) ****That's all folks for this chapter. Hopefully I can be a bit quicker with this, but the show has been knocking my ideas in the face. Probably will have a bit more episode based chapters then will finally go on my own. Anyone watch the second season yet? I'm kinda torn... Tell me what you think.)**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	7. We Are Young

**I wanted to thank you for everyone who reads the story, reviewed, alerted, favorited, and everything. It's building my confidence up. Aslo I want to Thank my best friend Sie! if it wasn't for her this story would not be on this site.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! And neither do I own the peom that was so beautifully written by, Sie.**

**Enjoy kind, and sweet peeps! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: We Are Young<strong>_

**Mount Justice, 2011**

**Friday, November 4, 7:13 pm**

The used to be circus performer awoke. Refusing to open his eyes for he simply felt lazy. He felt the warmth from the blankets cover his lithe body. He groggily supposed that Wally must have took him to his room within the mountain after he'd fallen asleep. _'Since when am I such a deep sleeper?' _Dick thought as he let his fingers dance under the covers to find his speedster, but only found cool sheets under his fingertips. He opened his eyes to find out if it was correct. He threw the covers off the cool feeling side bed to confirm that he was indeed alone. Sighing to himself wondering what time it was swung his legs to the side. Noticing, as he does this. That he was now wearing boxers that he didn't recognize as his own.

The pain was instant, and he felt as if he was going to be sick. As his lower back ached unbearably. "Fuck." he whispered, carefully lying back on the bed clutching his throbbing back with his dominate hand. Sure, he had worst pain from broken bones, and pulled muscles, but this was a different type of pain.

"Morning sunshine!" He heard a familiar speedster yell, When his bedroom door opened, and light from the hall shone across his baby blue eyes.

Dick let out a irritated groan not liking the interruption from what was once darkness and what was once calm. While he grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his face. He felt embarrassed at the pain he was recently feeling in his back, and simply did not want Wally to see his sadden face. Dick listened as Wally let out a snicker (which didn't help his case) whilst he went into the acrobat's room. He heard the speedster zip around his to bed to turn on his desk lamp. Listening to a small chink of glass being set on the wooden desk, and then felt a slight dip next to him on the bed.

"So, I'm guessing I really wore you out, and I see you already tired getting up." Dick just groaned into his pillow again.

He felt Wally's hand cover his, and a shot of tingles ran down his body. Almost making the ach in his lower back vanish. Then suddenly he heard Wally say gently, "Come on Rob, I got some pain meds for the soreness."

Dick supposed he was acting very childish at the moment, as moved to sit up. He thought for a moment that he might've been sick. As he felt Wally quickly gathered the pillows on the bed and propped him into a sitting position. He still felt the pain, but the nauseating feeling eased.

"Uh, here for the pain." Wally says placing two red colored capsules in Dick's hand and zoomed toward the acrobat's desk to retrieve whatever he had set down before.

"Hot Chocolate?" Dick asks as he took the steaming cup from Wally's hands into his. Looking down a the brown liquid within, and smelled the sweet chocolaty fragrance wafting out of the cup. His stomach begging him to take a sip of what he knew was a addictive drink.

"There would have been marshmallows, but I got hungry." Wally confessed with a shrug, and Dick felt himself smile. As he too shrugged taking the capsules into his mouth and washed it down with the creamy liquid.

"Thanks KF." Dick said gratefully when he downed the liquid from within the cup. He moved to sit it next to his alarm clock on his wooden desk next to the bed. Pain was still etched in his lower half as he let out a groan. As he set the cup down and quickly lied back down clutching his back once more.

"Your welcome, and those are not fast acting Rob. Don't worry I read that pain will go away completely after you get some practice." Wally teased as Dick felt Wally scoot closer to him as he rubbed his back with a irritated scowl on his face.

"I have a marvelous idea. How about the next time we do this. I top?" he retorted sarcastically. Rubbing his behind more. He heard Wally snicker as he straddled Robin's waist. Robin looked up at him giving him a playful glare as he watched the speedster lips part and start to say, "Sorry dude, I'm older. Therefore that gives me the authority to-" but Robin had enough ignoring the pain as he took hold of either side of Wally's arms and swung him onto the bed. Smirking with mischief as he now straddled the speedster. He leaned down to Wally's ear as he whispered,

"But alas my dear KF, it doesn't matter about age. Because I'll always be stronger." and he let out his signature laugh as he leaned back to see Wally's shocked expression at the sudden take down.

"Really think so huh?" Robin heard Wally ask through his giggles and he stops to raise an eyebrow at the defiant speedster.

"Bring it on Speedy Gonzales." Robin teased with a cocky grin that brought the two boys to start ruff housing with each other until once again Robin was straddling Wally.

"And that's even with a sore back!" Robin said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Wally mumbled out, not denying the obvious as he stuck his tongue out at the acrobat, - "So, if you want to dominate so much then do it." Wally huffed out.

Robin shook his head, and leaned down to whisper in the speedster ear, "Because I like the fact of a certain speedster controlling me in this situation."

Robin giggled at the beet red face of Wally's and swung his leg over and got out of bed. Even though half of him wanted nothing but to stay in bed with Wally. He really needed to go to the bathroom. To check the state he was in.

"Where're you going?" he heard Wally whine still laying on his bed.

"Bathroom." he whined back. As bare feet padded against the tiles on his overly cleaned bathroom. He shut the door behind him taking a glance into the mirror above the sink. He stared at a incredibly messy unmasked image of the wonder boy staring back at him with the same tired expression on his handsome pale face. For a moment he supposed that at this moment he could be dreaming as he reached his hand over and was about to pinch the outer skin of his arm when something stopped him from doing so,

"_You'll get through this. It might take awhile, but you're not alone. Just remember that I'll be here for you. Remember that than pinching your arm… Okay?"_

Robin sighed out. Moving his hands to lean on the corners of the oval sink, and looked a bit closer. His lips were swollen and a bit tender when he touched them with his tongue. His usually messing ebony hair was now sticking out in about six different directions as if he'd been electrocuted. He turned the water on cupping some of the streaming water into his hands splashing it on his face. The freezing temperature of the water felt wonderful on his overly heated skin as he put a his hand on his neck. He grabbed a washcloth from the nearby basket, and dried his face. When he was finished he took another look at his reflection. Grimacing at his as he lifted his arm to pat his untidy hair down.

Something caught his beauteous eyes as he did this. A deep crimson colored welt with teeth marks surrounded it was place between his neck and shoulder. Robin could feel his face go a deep crimson color as he turned his head to get a better look at the love bite.

'_I'm going to kill him!'_

* * *

><p>"WALLY! WHAT DID YOU DO!"<p>

The speedster smirked wondering how long it was going to take for Robin to realize that love bite he gave him. He sat up at the same moment Robin slammed his bathroom door open. His face red with fury.

"What ever do you mean?" Wally asked sweetly can't helping, but chuckling a bit at the look on Robin's face.

"I mean your lack of self-control" Robin growled as Wally watched as Robin stride over to his to his drawers to find a suitable t-shirt and sweatshirt.

"Oh, come on Rob just cover it with your clothes, and it'll be gone in a couple weeks." Robin heard Wally say as he came up behind him. Feeling the freckled arms around his naked chest.

"Wally, I got to take a shower. Get off." Robin said ignoring the speedster previous statement. Wiggling in the said speedsters' embrace.

"Hmm, I could take it with you." Wally hummed and Robin felt his speedster kiss his tender bite. He heard Robin giggle knowing Dick wouldn't be mad at him for long about the bite. He let the Boy Wonder go and Wally watched as Dick turned to kiss him on the lips.

"As, much as I would love that. I don't think that'll be a good idea. You might wear me out again, but hopefully later that offer still stands."

Wally felt himself smile cockily while saying, "Oh, you know it does little bird."

**Mount Justice, 2011**

**Friday, November 4, 7:45 pm**

Wally and the disgruntled Robin entered the loading bay, as Wally watched as Robin furrowed his eyebrows together behind his dark shades rubbing his shoulder awkwardly. "You can't even see it." Wally said as Robin pulled his sweatshirt collar up higher. Wally shook his head as he looked up watching as the Bio-ship descended onto the platform were Batman, Red Tornado, Zatara, and Aqualad stood at a safe distance away. Waiting for the ship to open. So they could do their part and help unload what was inside. When the ship had safely landed the ship began to open like it was made out of some sort of clay that invisible hands were modeling it to form a flat staircase to get on and off the ship. A hot headed kryptonian appeared as he walked down with a crate placed on his back.

"Did you get everything?" Wally turned to look at the Dark Knight who asked in his usual stern voice to the bubbly green Martian. As she levitated two crates with her telekinesis.

"Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries." She answered winking over at Wally whom rushed over to the side of the flat stairwell. As she set one of the crates in front of him. He peered inside excitedly to take a look at the goodies within.

"Cookie Fixens?" Wally asked hopefully as he felt Robin come to stand next to him on the other side of the crate to also peer inside.

"Snicker doodles." Me'gann answered sweetly.

"Babe, you rock my world." he said dreamingly as he ruffed inside to pull out the package. Ripping it open and pulled one of the many cinnamon flavored cookies out, but before he could take a bit. It was gone from his hand.

* * *

><p>"Babe, you rock my world." Robin rolled his eyes as he watched as Wally grabbed the package from within the crate and ripped the covering off to take a cookie. A playful smirk stretched across his dusty-rose colored lips as a mischief thought played within his mind, and before Wally could take a bite of the cookie, Robin snatched the food out of his boyfriend's hand.<p>

"And we call you Kid Flash?" Robin asked sarcastically taking a bite out of the sweet, holding back a chuckle at the recent glare the speedster was giving him.

"Rob, don't take my food " Wally growled at him taking another cookie out to eat, but like before Robin snatched it out of his grasp once more.

"Stop flirting then maybe I would." he said seriously handing back the cookie he hadn't taken a bite of.

Wally gave him a strange look as he opened his mouth, but before he could utter a response. Robin watched as the doors of the room shifted open.

"Hi, Zatanna. Artemis." Me'gann piped up from behind Robin. He waved a little at both archer and magician. They both smiled walking towards them. Artemis giving Wally a annoyed look as he munched loudly on the cookies.

"Glad you're back. does this mean your officially joining the team?" Robin asked Zatanna. Who was recently making goo-goo eyes at his speedster. Said speedster, who was to busy shoving the sweets into his already stuffed mouth to even notice the look Zatanna gave him. He raised an eyebrow at her calling her name again, but she kept her eyes trailing the speedster. She didn't address the question until Artemis elbowed her in the arm in which she quickly looked away to glance over at a now infuriated Boy Wonder.

"I don't know, Zatara can be so over protective." She complained. Robin watched as she flipped her also ebony colored hair to the side as she took a glance at her father and back towards Robin.

* * *

><p>"Just me visiting takes a whole day of nagging. I just wish he'd give me a little space."<p>

"Be careful what you wish for" Wally suddenly grumbled out as when he finished swallowing the food in his mouth. _'Zatanna may have a overprotective father, but at least her father cares about her unlike mine.' _He thought bitterly taking a bite out of the last cookie.

To many things happened at once. A large smash sounded as the crate fell to the floor. Zatanna screaming out to her father, and Robin clutched his head as if in pain.

"Nice time to enter a conversation Kid Dork." Artemis retorted offensively crossing her arms in front of her chest, after the commotion dyed down.

"Like I knew that was going to happen. Ever heard of figure of speech?" he snapped at her. She gave him her annoying eyebrow raise that always irritated him as he threw his hands up saying, "It's not my fault that they disappeared."

"Stop it." Wally heard Robin shakily say as he watched as the little bird clutch the railing of the crate for support.

"Rob? Rob what's wrong." Wally asked. The sight of his boyfriend suddenly pale, and shaky. Making him feel all fluttery himself. Robin didn't answer as he just stood there for a minute slowing his breathing.

"Robin are you alright?" Wally tried again, and the little bird looked up at him with a small smile on his sickly looking face,

"Just a dizzy spell I'm fine… Honest,"- Robin mumbled out as Wally watched him lift his trembling fingers to his forehead, -"Anyway I'm not the one we should be concerned about."

**Happy Harbor High School , 2011**

**Friday, November 4, 10:15 pm**

"_Twinkle twinkle little star… Um yes sir, yes sir three bags full._"

"Wow, Artie you sure know your lullabies." Wally teased as he took hold of crying kid near him to calm him down.

"I know she's a bad singer, but let's not upset her even more." Wally soothed and the children around him started to laugh. He felt something hit the back of his head hard as he turned to watched the archer stomp over to a new group of kids. Her long blond hair swishing around as she went.

"I got three more" Wally heard Superboy say holding onto two boys and one girl in which Wally smiled at the shirt she was wearing that had a picture of a robin in flight. It reminded him that he needed to call his little bird.

**Mount Justice, 2011**

**Friday, November 4, 10:25**

"We step up a refugee center at the high school, any luck with-?"

"Not really got a hold of Batgirl she and _'You-Know-Who' _are setting a center at Gotham Academy. I told her to meet up here when she was done and that _'He' _needed to go back home. Let's see if that actually happens."

"Why is Batman so paranoid with him anyway?" Robin heard Wally ask through his radio speaker. Robin let out a sign as he said,

"Who knows, but I can't get a hold any adult hero not even Red Arrow."

"Guess were on our own, but I kind of need your assistance at the school. Are you doing anything important?"

"Why?" he asked skeptically as Zatanna looked through social sites. Stating that every adult eighteen and older has disappeared.

"Hold on Wally" he said directing his attention to Zatanna.

"The sorcery to pull this off is scary big." Zatanna informed still looking through the websites.

"And we need you to find it's source Zee."

"How am I?" she asked incredulity looking at him like he was crazy. He turned from her. Typing vigorously to find what he was looking for,

"I pulled this footage. It's of your dad last month. Tracking the Injustice League."

They watched as Zatara used his magic. Speaking words backwards to find the location.

"But, But the words, and that's only part of it the rest takes training and… Robin I'm just not on Zatara's level."

"I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your Dad, Batman all of them. It's what we do." Robin said giving the confidence she needed to at least try. He was still pretty mad about her giving Wally a stare down, but he had to focus at the issue at hand, rather than ripping her apart. He watched her as she smiled and said that she would. As he heard Wally say on the other end,

"Are you coming?"

"You didn't even tell me why?" Robin answered back pressing his radio communicator.

"Do I really have to?" Wally snapped back, and Robin let out a groan.

**Happy Harbor High School , 2011**

**Friday, November 4, 10:45 pm**

"You got to be kidding me… No." Robin said crossing his arms in front of his chest looking at Wally. Who looked as if he was determined to win this argument.

"Please, come on. She's been horrible it's almost eleven and we won't get any teens to watch these kids if she keeps screaming like this. No one can calm her." Wally begged grabbing hold of Robin's gloved hands.

"What makes you think that I can." Robin asked trying to pull away from the speedster.

"She has a robin on her shirt. She is originally from Gotham. I'm pretty sure she's fond of a certain protégé of Batman's. You can just talk with her. That'll be enough to calm her down, and anyway if you don't. Artemis will end up strangling her. Please for me?" Wally begged again clasping his hands to together tightly. Robin kept quiet, refusing to answer, - "Dude do I have to do the face? Because I will."

"Wally-"

"Here it comes-"

"Wally st-" but the boy wonder melted as he watched his boyfriend's face form the most cutest expression in the world.

'_Damnit Wally!'_

"Okay fine." Robin growled out giving in to the speedster's request. He heard Wally quietly say _'Yes!' _and suddenly felt Wally's lips upon his.

Wally lead him into the gymnasium where Artemis and Conner were entertaining a group of kids with some sort of game Robin wasn't familiar with. They both looked up in confusion at him. Probably thinking as to why he was there. Robin just shot them a little smile, and waved a bit. Their faces still shone with confusion, but they too waved back. Robin felt a bit out of place dressed in his uniform as he walked a bit quicker to catch up with Wally to where he was going.

"But, Carly you need to be quiet now, you're making other children stay awake. That's not nice." Robin watched as Megan tired quieting this little girl down.

"No, No, NOOOOOOOOO!" Robin watched unexpected to what he put himself into. As the little girls' face suddenly turned red with rage.

"Whoa, whoa. We've got this from here Meg." Wally pronounced, as Robin followed Wally up to the two girls. One clutching her head in frustration and the other her little hands on her hips sticking her tongue out at her. Megan looked up relieved walking past them utter something about, "Never having children. Ever."

"Oh, thank the lord!" Robin turned grimacing a bit as the archer shouted her fist pumping the air. As she realized what was happening.

"Hey, Carly I told you I'd bring a friend for you to meet." Wally said as she smiled up at him. This girl was small and thin. She looked about six. She had the cutest baby doll face that Robin had ever seen. She had fair colored hair, that blended nicely with her vibrant olive green eyes. Wally moved to the side urging him to get closer. He jumped a little hesitantly getting closer, as if it was a large dog about to bite, and not this little girl.

"Um, hi there. So your name is Carly? I like your shirt" Robin said in what he hoped was a amiable tone.

"Yeah." she said sitting down on the lowest belchers. Looking down at her feet. Robin kneeled down in front of her. So he would be eye level with her as he started to say,

"Wally's told me you haven't had the most enjoyable time here. Want to talk about it?" Robin watched as Carly looked up with a woeful look on her face.

"I miss my Mom and Dad" she expressed rubbing her hands together like it was one of her habits.

Robin could feel the sympathy for her. As much as he didn't want to admit it. He was missing Bruce. He honestly couldn't believe in one week he could lose his adoptive father. He took a deep breath keeping it together as he said, "I know, but we're doing all we can to bring all adults back, but in the meantime you have to behave." Robin said taking a glance at Wally who was nodding at him. Mouthing, "you're doing great."

Carly had nodded and she started asking of questions related to Robin's crime fighting life. In which he answered carefully not wanting her to know too much.

"You know." Carly started and Robin directed his attention back to her.

"That blondie with the ponytail isn't a very good singer. She doesn't know the whole song to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' she keeps mixing it with other songs. Who does that?"

Robin smiled a little. Starting to like this little girl. She was only scared and she just needed someone to talk to, "Robin, would you sing to me?" Robin was taken aback. As he felt his stomach churn at the mere thought of singing aloud in this type of atmosphere. He may had sang with his mother. Once upon a time, but that was just it. Once upon a time.

"I'm not much of a singer…" but he is suddenly cut off as he notices Carlys' angelic face start to scrunch up. As if she was about to bawl. Robin quickly turns to Wally for help, but the speedster just gives him a look that plainly said to Robin's utter dismay, 'Just do it.'

Robin can feel his face heat up at the irritation he was recently feeling. He turns back to Carly saying hastily before Carly's eyes start to well up with water, "Okay, Okay. I'll sing, but you need to promise me that you will stop misbehaving."

He watches as she gives him a Cheshire like smile. Nodding her head as her blond curls dance around her face. She got up from her seat as Robin turned to lean against the bench cris-crossing his legs to get more comfortable. As Carly plops down on his lap. He is stunned for a moment never really understanding how kids got so comfortable with people so quickly. Not only when she nests her head onto his chest does he relax. He wraps his arms around her. Acting out as if he was as shield to protect her from the cruelty of the world.

He only knew one lullaby. It was the one his mother sang to him every night…

"Robin will you sing to me. Please?" He looked down to see Carly looking back at him.

He took a deep breath, and began softy, sweetly. Just as his Mother always had,

"_**Hush if you feel it**_

_**The terror inside**_

_**Just call out for me**_

_**And I'll be right by your side…"**_

He was hoping he sounded alright, but from the sudden silence entering the gymnasium. He knew he must have been doing justice to it.

"_**My little angel**_

_**S**__**weet little bird**_

_**I hope that you feel**_

_**The comfort of my words:**_

_**I**__**'ll hold you**_

_**Rocking so gently…"**_

He looks up noticing the kids from the middle of the gym were now sitting in front of them. Wanting to hear more of Robins' sweet tone.

"_**I know you**_

_**Must be so sleepy**_

_**Just say goodnight Darling **_

_**I'll be by your bedside**_

_**Even after you close your eyes…"**_

The children waited to hear more of Robin's tone, but that was it. The last verse. He smiles at them whom now looked tired, and he glances down to see that Carly had fallen asleep in his arms. He glances over at Wally who looks star stuck shaking his head as he smiled gleefully. Almost looking as crazy as the Joker with that smile. The speedster walked over to take Carly into his arms mouthing at him, "Meet me outside."

Robin nods and gets up dusting himself off. Smirking a bit when he walked past members from his team whom hadn't moved since he started to sing. A awe look etching on all their faces.

Robin opened the gym door feeling the cool air drift against his skin. He falls back leaning against one of the doors. Glad that he had indeed sang. It had been awhile,

_**(*Flash-Back*)**_

"_Hush, Richard it was only a dream it isn't real, shh." Mary Grayson said to her only child. Stroking his ebony hair that he inherited from his father. Tears were streamed down his face in utter terror._

"_Momma, The lines they did it again. Momma it keeps breaking. This time it was when you and Pa were on." a seven year old Richard Grayson sob in his mother comforting embrace. _

"_Shh, Richard don't tell me you forgotten our way of knowing when you are sleeping and when you are awake?" Richard heard his mother say as he untangled himself from his mother to say urgently, "No, Momma I haven't."_

"_Good. Now come back, and get under these batman covers you just had to have. Shall I sing our lullaby?"_

"_Yes, please." Richard gleefully said climbing to lay down again as his Mother tucked him back in. _

_She had kissed him on his forehead as she started to sing their special lullaby, as his eyes became to drift close listening to the way his Mother used her voice in a unique way. Shaping her vowels to make them ring in his ears with heavenly bliss as she sang each word with importance…_

_**(*End of Flash-Back*)**_

Robin felt himself smile at the memory. He hears a door opening to his left, and a overly joyful speedster's body walks through the threshold.

"Dude that was amazing. I never knew you could sing like that." Robin heard Wally say. As he felt Wally's hands wrapped around his waist. Shocking him as he was lifted up and spun around. He let out a giggle when Wally stopped.

"I suppose I got more from my Mom than just the color of her eyes after all." Robin replied smiling as Wally slowly let him go, and gave him a kiss on the pale cheek.

**Mount Justice, 2011**

**Saturday November, 5 12:05 am**

"So, I don't want to be all chalant here, but I've kind of been noticing that you seem to have a thing for Wally." The boy wonder said as the now uniformed Zatanna appeared from her under her waft of magic.

"Don't be ridiculous Robin, why would I have a thing for Wally? Shouldn't you be asking Artemis that question, and for what's more why would you care?"

"Just looking out for my bro." Robin answered. Not believing a word she said.

_Batgirl A-04_

Robin turned to see said gymnast enter through the Zeta beam. Rushing up to him and Zatanna. -"Sorry I'm late." she said almost out of breath. - "What took you so long?" Robin asked in confusion. _'She was only gathering kids' _he thought. When realization hit him, _'Tim.'_

"Was 'You-Know-Who?' nagging again?" but before Batgirl could answer Zatanna suddenly spoke up,

"Oh, look. I think Batgirl might've brought a mini Robin with her."

"Mini what?" Batgirl and Robin said at the same time cut off guard for a second at Zatanna's statement. They both spun around at the same time to see a small boy with short ebony hair in baggy blue jeans, and a green jersey with a white tee underneath, but what was diverting as to why Zatanna would say 'Mini Robin' was how the boy was wearing dark sun glasses to hid his dark blue eyes. Robin watched as Tim gave him and Batgirl a small wave before turning around to type something in on the Zeta Beam computer.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Robin stated angrily as he strode over to his adoptive brother. Whom was typing vigorously on the hologram keyboard.

"You did," Tim said not looking at him- "But I didn't listen." he stepped back smiling at himself for what he accomplished.

"What did you-" Robin asked but was cut off when the identification speaker spoke up,

_Authorized, Red Robin A-05_

"Aw, I'm just going to call you Red alright?" Robin turned to see Zatanna's hands clasped together, as her face was filled with adore at the pair.

"Um, alright." Tim said shrugging at her with a small smile that went across his face. Robin felt himself roll his eyes as he took hold of his brother's arm and tugged him to his room. Batgirl following telling Zatanna that, 'They needed to talk to dear _Red _for a moment.'

"What are you thinking Tim?" Robin asked pushing the younger boy into his room. While Batgirl shut the door behind them flicking the light on.

"You're not allowed to be on the field yet. Bruce said-"

"Come on Dick _please!_" Tim whined clasping his hands together puckering his lower lip at him.

"How'd you get past the Zeta entrance?" Robin asked avoiding the adorableness of the look his brother was recently giving him.

"You know you're looking at a advanced hacker, plus I followed Babs here. She didn't even notice." Tim said confidently crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well this advanced hacker is going home. Now!" Robin snapped at Tim. Hardly believing that Tim was getting better than Batgirl or himself.

"Why?"

"Batman thinks you are not ready to go out on the field. That's why." Robin heard Barbara say in a unusual stern voice. _'Probably pissed she didn't sense Tim following her.' _Robin thought amusingly to himself.

'_**Such a better choice as the Boy Wonder.'**_

That voice from his dream about the glass door came flooding within his mind. Robin felt something prickle at the back of his neck. While a woozy feeling started as he felt himself stagger back a bit. He could almost feel his cheeks go pale.

"Richard?" he heard his little brother ask in concern, and he felt Barbara's hand being placed on his shoulder.

'_**A better hacker. More intelligent. He will likely take Batman's place.' **_He felt as if the dark curtains were going to close and leave him in the darkness when suddenly it stopped. His feeling of nausea reduced, but was now taken by infuriating jealously.

"I'm fine. I getting these dizzy spells… I figure it out later…" he managed trying to keep calm as he bent down to be eye level with Tim.

"You need to go home. I don't feel like getting a lecture when we resolve this problem, and Batman finds out you've been in the field."

"But, Batman isn't here, and I can just stay in this base I can help with any technical problems, or something please."

"_**A better hacker…"**_

Robin let out a heavy sigh looking over at Batgirl whom merely shrugged saying,

"It's up to you Dick."

'_This is defiantly going to be a long weekend.' _Robin thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash stood with his arms crossed in the survivor room. Memorized on how the Helmet of Fate somewhat shimmered in the light. When a sudden voice startled him,<p>

"I have finally gotten through to Atlantis. There are also no adults there either."

"So,-" Wally said taking his eyes off the helmet to look at his Atlantian friend, "Just how desperate are we?"

They both looked at the helmet. Both knowing the dangers that lurked down that path,

"We both are aware that anyone who dons the helmet, and allows Nabu to possess him. Will never be released as Dr. Fate."

"So, not that desperate" Kid Flash confirmed.

"Uh, guys?"

Kid Flash turned his head to the door. His head starting to ach from a forming headache at whom it was.

"I'm ready to try my father's locating spell." as she said this she seemed a little tense as if she wasn't entirely confident.

"Glorious news, then let us go." Aqualad said, cheerfully walking past her.

"Yes we'll meet up with you Kaldur." Zatanna informed blocking Wally's way out of the room.

'_What was with this girl?' _Wally inwardly asked himself as he said questionably,

"Shouldn't we focus on the mission Zee?"

She ignored him. Looking at him like he was sweet tasty treat ready to eat. She parted her lips as she said sultry, "You know Wally. You never got back with me when you didn't come with us at the Halloween party. How come?"

'_This honestly is not happening. Why on earth would a Magician have the hots for a non-believer?'_

"Zatanna," Wally started hoping his voice didn't sound like how he was feeling. - "I'm flattered. But I don't see you as that, and anyhow we just met."

"Ever heard of love at first glance Wally?" Zatanna asked getting closer to him. As he backed up trying to get away.

"Yeah, I don't believe in that Zee, so-"

"Is that why you had Robin come up to me, and ask if I liked you?" Zatanna interrupted him.

"I- What? When was this? What did he say?" Wally asked can't helping, but feeling a bit betrayed at this sudden news. _'Why does he want to keep things a secret, but yet he goes around, and tells the whole freaking world?'_

"Wonder Boy just asked if I liked you. Which honestly I think he has a small crush on me. Which is cute of course, but I like you Wally not him." she confessed smiling up at him.

"Zatanna, I am really flattered, but I have someone else in my life that I have a liking to, and-"

"Who is she? It's Artemis isn't it?"

"Artemis? Ew, no it's just a friend that I've known for awhile." Wally tried, as he attempted to get away from her.

"Oh, I see" She said looking down for a second, and Wally almost felt sorry. Not until she snapped her head back and said in a sickly sweet voice,

"I'll wait for you Flash Boy just you wait. In the meantime I'll focus my sights on Wonder Boy" and before he could utter a word she pecked him on his cheek, and rushed to greet the others. Leaving him to silently curse at Robin whom insisted to keeping this relationship a secret, and also wondering how come no one could say his name right.

"I mean it's Kid Flash, Why is that so hard?" He muttered out leading himself out of the room, and speeded himself to catch up with everyone else, and a certain Red Robin watching from behind his older brother.

"Ready when you're ready Zatanna." He hears Robin say as she nods curtly at him giving him a smile that Wally felt his insides constrict with fury. He watches as she takes a deep breath and she recites her father's spell,

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" *Locate epicenter of sorcery!*

The holographic globe of earth suddenly stops as a red dot is spotted on the globe.

"Coordinates locked, Reanoke Island… See I told you could do it." Wally heard Robin state, and he heard himself grumble out,

"Yeah she is sure full of surprises isn't she."

She ignored his comment smiling at Robin, as his little brother whipped around him to get closer to the sorceress asking her how she did it.

"A good Magician never reveals her secrets Red." she answered coolly.

* * *

><p>"Cool it totally worked!" Billy Batson cried out, as he turned to see the team staring curiously at him.<p>

"Where did you come from?" Aqualad asked sternly as the members of the team came closer towards him to get a better view.

"Uh, Miss M. quick read my mind." Billy asked looking over at the green the Martian. Whom looked startled at him for knowing her nickname, and suddenly her eyes shone green. She suddenly gasps out finally understanding who he was,

"It's Captain Marvel!"

He heard Kid Flash snicker, and say, "Yeah? And I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look just because the kid thinks he's-"

"Jeez, Wally do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" and he knew that there the team finally knew that he was indeed Captain Marvel.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why he get's to go, and I don't. He is the same age as me." Tim huffed out as he looked up to his brother whom groaned a little putting a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Someday Tim it'll be your turn to be in the field, but until then. You need to go home."

"Fine. Until then" Tim huffed out walking to the Zeta beam entrance about to enter when his brother suddenly grabbed hold of him and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Make sure you give Ace, and Sergeant a walk when you get home _Red_." He heard his brother say and he wiggled out of his grasp sticking his tongue at him. Saying he would and entered the beam to go back home.

**Roanoke Islands, 2011**

**Saturday November, 5 3:05 am**

It was so sudden that even Kid Flash didn't even have time to think about moving as Klarion the Witch Boy attack. He watched horrified as the lightening like power was directed was right at himself. He was frozen with terror as the lighting came straight to his beating heart. He heard someone yell his name as he felt someone shove him to the side roughly. He heard a horrendous scream, and he watched tears forming in his eyes as Robin fell to the ground unmoving.

"Robin!" He shouted running towards the fallen bird, but was blocked off as another bolt of lightening shot in his path.

'_He is alright Wally. I feel his heartbeat he is just knocked unconscious. When I get a chance I'll move him.' _Me'gann's entered his mind trying to calm him down, as he tried dodging the bolts.

'_It's the gem Miss M! if we destroy it then we win!' _Wally heard Billy say through the connection.

"That's all I needed to know." He heard Zatanna say realizing what she was going to do. As she lifted the Helmet Of Fate upon her head.

"Zatanna No!" But it was too late she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Dick's azure colored eyes snapped open as he was now face to face with his provoked looking speedster - "KF?" he asked soothingly placing his hand on the speedster cheek, but his hand never rested on it. It was like he was some sort of apparition as his hand phased through the masked face of Kid Flash. Never touching his freckled covered face, and not only that it seemed as if Kid Flash wasn't even noticing his presence.<p>

Breathing hard and fast. Dick took a few steps backward. Feeling utterly petrified as a cool rush past him. Bringing him face to back with himself! _'How is this possi-'_ He looked around his surroundings noticing as he did so, that he was in some sort of typical forest. Seeing Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superboy on his left. As they too didn't seem take notice of his sudden appearance, but as he looked upon their faces. They all had the same look of exasperation. He looked behind him seeing Colt of the Kobra members and Bane's members tied tightly around a trunk of nearby trees, also oblivious to the fact that two Robins were in their mist.

'_This was our first covert mission in Santa Prisca. When we found out that the Colt of the Kobra was assisting Sportsmaster over the production of the drug Venom.' _Robin thought as he walked around to see Kid Flash and his memory self only inches apart both ready to blow.

"And it's you?" Wally asked pointing at Robins' memory self's chest- "Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid. Who ducked out on us without a word."

It was true. He had, but in his mind that was right. He had thought the rest of the team would comprehend. That was how he and Batman communicated. Everything was a strategy, a rule. That was how the Dynamic Duo worked, but how Aqualad had once said, "This team is new and the leader must be clear. He cannot vanish, and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

'_**Even back then. Everyone knew you were hopeless.' **_That voice from earlier circled around his mind in a demeaning way that made his insides contract with doubt.

"You're wrong." he said to the voice who had only chuckled back.

'_**Am I?' **_it questioned, and Dick began to feel the dizziness take hold. '_**Keep watching.'**_

Dick heard his memory self laugh at the irritated looking speedster as he retorted back, "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got."

"I was looking for you!" Kid Flash roared at the other Robin whom stepped back at the change of tone his best friend used. Dick watched as Kid Flash turned on his heel to walk away from the shocked Robin. Who shook himself a little refusing to state the obvious and ran after the speedster. Dick felt himself starting to walk beside the two whom started to fight again,

"You don't even have super powers!" he heard Kid Flash say his hand on his forehead. Trying to get away from Dick's immature self.

"Neither does Batman!" he heard himself snap back. He watched as Kid Flash stopped abruptly. Letting out a heavy sigh as he watched him turn around to face the boy wonder.

"Tscha. You're not Batman."

"Tscha. Closet thing we got."

"Keep telling yourself that Robin."

'_**You see silly bird. Even your lover doesn't believe in you.'**_

No, this wasn't right. Wally was irritated with him as he was with Wally. He didn't mean that, and what did it matter? He knew he didn't want to be 'The Batman' anyhow, but did Wally have any faith in him at all? Robin wasn't certain.

'_**Confused silly bird? I told you you'd never understand.'**_

**Roanoke Islands, 2011**

**Saturday November 5, 7:47 am**

It was finished. Wally couldn't believe how foolish Zatanna could be. Yes, she had brought the two dimensions back into one with the help of Dr. Fate, but it was a long shot if he'd set her free.

"Rob!" Kid Flash speeds to the spot where Robin had fallen after sacrificing himself to save him. Kid Flash fell to his knees as he placed a hand on Robin's masked face. Jumping back a little when his little bird stirred. "Don't you ever do that again." Kid Flash scolded as he watched as Robin moved his head to the direction of his voice. Giving him a warm smile.

"Had to you stood there like a deer in the head lights" he choked out as Kid Flash helped him up. -"So, did we win?"

"At a cost" Kid Flash answered looking up to the sky. Were a Zatanna floated through the air.

* * *

><p>Robin let out a groan as he looked up also seeing a Zatanna version of Dr. Fate.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" but before Wally could utter a response. Zatara spoke, from where he stood a few strides away.

"Fate! Great Nabu. Release my daughter." Robin had a feeling that Nabu will not let Zatanna go even if Kent Nelson asks him. Zatanna was a magician, she studied the mystic arts she was a perfect candidate.

"No." Robin watched as Zatara's face consorted with fear of losing his daughter, "The world needs Dr. Fate."

"You can't do that!" Robin heard Artemis yell from his side at Dr. Fate, as Batgirl also yelled out,

"She has her own life to live." but Dr. Fate simply ignored them.

"Kent, would never allow you-" Robin heard Wally shout next to him.

The great Dr. Fate turned towards the two boys looking down at them as if he was superior. - "I released Kent Nelson's spirit to the after life he is gone." Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other. Silently thankful that he was know able to be with his wife.

"Take me instead. My skills are already at there peek. My body is physically stronger. Better to retain the strength of your power." Zatara suddenly spoke up. Getting closer to his levitating daughter.

"All true." Dr. Fate seeming to edge toward the idea, - "But if I do indeed remove the helmet. What guarantees that you will stay true?"

"My word… Ekat em daetsni." *Take me instead.*

* * *

><p>Zatanna felt her self take the Helmet of Fate off her head. She felt a bit fuzzy, but when she saw her father. She rushed up to hug him. Never wanting to let go.<p>

"Remember my darling Zatanna. That I love you." and she felt him kiss her forehead.

"I love you too." Zatanna said feeling a bit confused at her fathers' actions. Not until she felt her father take the helmet from her gloved hands did she realize what was happening.

"Take care of my girl." Zatanna heard her father say. She couldn't say a word. It was like she was choking on a poisonous apple in the tale 'Snow White'.

"You have my word." Batman promised.

She watched as Zatara held the helmet above his head about to put on his head. When finally she found her voice,

"Dad! Don't! this is my fault. Please! Dad!" but her father's ears fell deaf on her cries as he transformed into Dr. Fate. Zatanna raised her hand to her father, but he simply ignored her. As she watched her father walk over to the olden sorcerers.

"Leave these to fate."

Zatanna stared up into the sky as her father vanished, and she knew that, that was the last time she would ever see him again. She felt herself drop to her kneels still not wanting to believe what had happened. She hears people running to her aid. She feels someone's hand upon her shoulder as he whispers out, "I'm so sorry."

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she yanks the Boy Wonder down. Who lets out a startled shout and she buries her face into his muscular chest sobbing uncontrollably.

**Mount Justice, 2011**

**Saturday November 5, 3:10 pm**

"What a fun filled weekend" Wally teased flopping down on his bed as Robin silently sat down on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he slowly gets up to see the Wonder Boy weirdly staring off into space.

"Do you like Zatanna?" he asks Wally noticing as he was pinching his outer arm. He guided his hand down to ease Robin's pinching hand and pulled him around to look at him. Which the masked boy did not,

"Dick look at me?" but Dick didn't move, and Wally out of frustration slowly peeling the mask off the acrobats' face.

Dick's innocent baby blue eyes shown with sorrow. He felt a pang of idiocy on his part as he said carefully,

"Richard I have no interest in her. She does with me, but you know I can't tell her the truth, and because I couldn't tell her the truth she's been starting to hang herself on you."

Wally watches as Dick nods and fumbles for his hands. In which Wally lacing them with his. Wally leans down capturing Dick's quivering lips with his own. Snaking one of his hands to gently skim the cheek of the bird's face. They're lips move in time with each other's as Dick tries to get closer to Wally. Who unravels their clasped hands and holds him around his lower back.

Dick pulls suddenly back as Wally moans out not appreciating the lack of their lips on each others',

"Wally I think it's time to tell our families about this."

Wally blinked not really understanding since there was only one thing on his mind at the moment.

"I'm sorry run that by me again?"

"I need to tell my family about us Wally, and you should too" Dick informed.

"Wait, wait." Wally muttered letting Dick go so he could speak clearly without a surprise whack to the face,

"One moment you want this a secret relationship, because you don't want Bruce to find out. Know all the sudden you want to tell him. How exactly hard did you get hit by that lightening?"

"Very funny West." Robin deadpanned and continued, "I realized that Bruce needs to know more about me, and he might already know about this situation at hand anyway. He disappeared twice this week, and let's not forget how many times he has almost been on death's door."

"So if we do tell can I seriously tell that Magician I'm taken please!" Wally asked hoping to see her face. When she finds out.

"She just lost her dad Wally. We can tell the rest of the team later." Wally let out a sigh knowing what Dick said was true.

"I better go though, and I'm sure Tim didn't take Ace on a walk."

* * *

><p>A hand that suddenly wraps itself around his forearm stops him. He looks into Wally's sudden worried stricken face. "What Wals?" he asks not really understanding Wally's sudden actions.<p>

"We need to talk about what's happening with you lately." Dick didn't speak for he was too shocked to do so. - "You're not acting like yourself." Wally continued not letting go of Dick's arm.

"Because of the dreams," Dick accused. Finally finding his voice.

'_**Poor Wally is upset. He realizes how much of a disappointment you are…'**_

"Yeah I know, but maybe you're depressed, and that's causing these dreams."- Dick stood there utterly shocked as the voice crept around inside of his head saying,

'_**If he only knew…'**_

"Ever since we got back from fighting the Injustice League you haven't been acting like a whole different person. The nightmares, the crying… Dude you never cry. Or at least never in front of someone. Or when you think they're fast asleep, and let's not forget you almost passing out yesterday."

"It's not like I am trying to act this way!" Dick shouted at him. Trying to yank his hand out of his boyfriend's grasp. Who just held on tighter. "And your judging me about not acting like myself, Wally you lied to me about your dad. He is starting to abuse you again. You may heal fast but not enough for me to see those yellowish bruises all over your body."

Wally let him go and Dick stood up as he glared at the speedster as he said, "We are best buds dude. Boyfriends even you can't even tell me the truth about what's happening with your dad. Then why should I tell you about my dreams?".

* * *

><p>"You really want to know Rob? You know I hid it from you, because you have you own problems to take care of. But I guess if Boy Wonder wants to know then who am I to hold back the West family secrets?"<p>

Wally sat there furious as he told Dick how exactly how his father positioned a hit, and punch to him as he just sat there not fighting back. Explaining how his mother just sat back like she always did never wanting to get in there to help her only son.

"Wally I'm-"

But Wally shook his head, "Sit. It's your turn"

Dick took a deep breath as he said quietly, "As you know I haven't been sleeping very good, and I already told you that it's always ending up with me being Robin. Telling myself that I will not understand. For the longest time I thought it must have been because I knew deep down that I'll never be the 'Batman' now I'm not sure what it is. But I'm realizing that I cannot be this cocky brash little kid like I used to be. I need to step up."

"There's something else isn't there?" Wally asked with bated breath as a tear slipped from one of the acrobat's eyes.

"I've been hearing a voice inside my head lately. That's why I almost passed out yesterday. I get these strange sensation. I think the voice is my alter ego… Dude, I'm going crazy aren't I?"

"Dick you're not going crazy, and you're not alone with this." Wally sighed as he pulled Dick into his open embrace. Kissing the top of his lovers' head.

**Wayne Manor, 2011**

**Sunday, November 6, 2:13 am**

Dick sat along the wall that lead to Bruce's study. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but knew after he had gotten ready for bed. Hearing Bruce get back after patrol with Batgirl. He had crept towards the study's door. Remembering how his hand shook as he tried to grasp the doorknob, and gave up and resulted were he was now. Hiding like some small fragile individual that he knew he wasn't.

"_Have you talked to him yet? Rob? Get your cute little ass up and go talk to him. This has gone on for too long, He's your partner, Rob and most importantly he's your dad."_

Dick jumped a little at the sound of Wally's voice echoing through his radio earpiece. Clearly to busy thinking on how ridiculous he was acting. He had almost forgotten Wally's promise, that he would stay with him tonight. Even though Wally couldn't be there in person with his arms around him. Even though Dick was aching for him, but just Wally voice alone gave Dick the comfort he needed at the moment. He pressed the button to whisper back,

"I'm about to do it right now."

"_You better, oh and could you squeeze in that I'm truly a nice guy, I enjoy having my balls… thanks"_

Dick snorted as he got up and took the earpiece out and programmed it to be so Wally can hear the whole conversation, and took a deep breath as he lightly tapped on the door. Waiting for a response until he got one and he grasped the golden doorknob thinking as he did so,

'_Here goes nothing.'_

"_You can do this dude, I got your back! We can go off skipping off into the sunset if this doesn't work out… just Er- make sure to wait for me when I get out of the hospital."_

Dick felt himself smile and he rolled his eyes at his overly dramatized boyfriend, and he pushed the door open fully to reveal the Cape Crusader sitting at his desk, and he shut it behind him. As he looked up to see the Cape Crusader's back to him looking over some important report, Dick was sure of, and felt as if he should wait, and do this in the morning instead. As if Bruce knew Dick's reaction turned off his screen and turned in his chair around to look at him. Bruce looked tired or at least more tired than usual.

It must be brutal for Bruce between handling the team, the Justice League. Going on patrol, working at Wayne Enterprises and taking care of Dick, and Tim. It was a wonder that he hadn't had a least had a stroke yet.

"Hey Chum, Have something on your mind?"

Bruce was smiling at him in a fatherly way that Dick had a urge to do something he hadn't done in awhile. As he rushed to the man throwing his arms around the Dark Knight whom tensed a bit underneath him, but nevertheless hugged him back.

"I don't think I've had a hug from you since you were twelve. What? Now that you're a teenager you can't give your old Bat hugs anymore?"

"_Dude this is weird. Where is the serious Batman that I know and love? This is just creepy! But I want a hug from the dark knight too."_

Dick let out a laugh at Wally's comment and Bruce joined in with him clearly not laughing at the same thing. Dick pulled away from Bruce grabbing a nearby chair and took a seat in front of him. Twisting his fingers together trying cease the urge to pinch the outer side of his arm. As he tried to think of the best way to start this,

"I realized something today that really opened up my eyes, that I need to share with you."

Bruce gave him a perplexed look as he leaned back in his chair, but nodded for Dick to continue. Which he did so,

"Seeing you disappear like that twice in one week made me realize. That you could slip out of my life just like that. Even if one incident wasn't real. I think it's time for you to know me. Well the part of me that's been hiding for awhile."

The silence was unbearable as Dick refused to take his stare off of the Dark Knight. Whose face seemed to grasped something.

"Is this about you and Wally because I was wondering when that would start to arise?"

"_I told you he knew."_

If Wally was sitting there with them at the moment. Dick was sure he would have been smacked him upside the head. Dick sat there dumbfounded at this situation and he stared up stupidly at his mentor. Inwardly demanding how the Dark Knight knew.

"I might be getting old but you need to give me more credit than what you do. Those looks you both shot at each other almost every time you two are caught in the same room. May not take notice to some, but it cannot trick me, and let's not forget the first time you two met." he said as he rolled his eyes.

Dick heard Wally let a snort of laughter clearly remembering the memory and he smiled. Imagine a twelve year old with a worse case than a ADHD named Kid Flash and a eight year old overly shy boy whom never left his dark mentor's side who was named Robin. The hyper speedster had made sure the shy birdie was going to be his best friend at the end of the day. If it was the last thing the young speedster would do.

"Wait?" Dick asked taking himself out of the past. "How come you never said anything? And are you okay with me being the way I am?" as he looked down. Noticing he had started to pinch the outer side of his arm. He let go, and rubbed it instead.

"I assumed that when you were ready to tell me you would, and why wouldn't I be? Dick you are more than just a partner to me. You're a son to me also, and I'll accept you for who you are."

"_Am I actually hearing this correctly?' _

Dick felt himself smile as he looked back into the Dark Knight's face whom smiled a bit also.

"When did this relationship actually start then?" Bruce asked not even trying for a smooth segue.

Dick's cheeks began to feel hot as he gulped,

"In that training exercise. Since I thought it was so real. Well I told you Kid Flash and I died fighting, but in truth I leaned in to kiss him, and it kind of sparked from there."

Bruce's eyes became tight, and they hardened into his questioning mode. In which Dick hated being on the other end of this particular stare.

"Define for me 'Sparked from there?'"

"I uh, well you see I was the one who wanted to keep it a secret since I leaned in to kiss him, and mind you I thought this was real I thought we were going to die. I took off my mask in front of Wally, but only Wally knows. He asked me to be his boyfriend. We went on a date today before the time we got sucked into different dimensions and- "

Dick stopped to study his mentor's face which was a unchanged expression. Hard looking eyes, clenched jaw, and his lips were set in a straight line. In which Dick quickly went on,

"Wally isn't one to open his mouth and start to go off on stuff like this, if the secret is something important. He will keep it safe and hidden."

Bruce let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he said,

"I'm glad you two finally found each other, but…"

"_There is always a however isn't there?"_

"Wally's older, a bit more mature. Yes you've always acted more mature than your age due to the terms of your life experiences, it's just he has had past relationships were you have had none."

"_Did Batman just call me mature?" _

Wally gushed excitedly through the earpiece, and Dick wondered who was really was the mature one?

"Wally…" he sighed, "He understands that I'm inexperienced, but he hasn't pushed me into doing anything I'm not comfortable in doing. In fact he's been more than gracious with me. More than I really deserve. He's been fantastic." Dick answered knowing to stray from any sexual accouters they have already had.

"_Because you deserve to be treated that way little birdie."_

And Dick insides began to flutter with tiny butterflies that were beating happily against his stomach.

"I suppose I understand the situation you were in." Bruce said deflating the butterflies in Dick's stomach back into slimly caterpillars, "When you revealed yourself to Wally, and you seem certain that he will keep our secret… I approve."

Dick felt himself swell with joy and had another urge to hug Bruce. He must of looked as if was going to pounce because Bruce's voice began to sound more stern than before, as he said,

"As long as this relationship doesn't affect your school work nor your missions." And Dick felt Bruce smile against him. When he got up and hugged him again.

"It won't, I'll make sure of it." Dick said as he heard Wally whooping in the speaker with joy.

"You had better had off to bed chum it's already passed four."

Dick disentangled himself from Bruce thanking and wishing him a good night as he walked to the door about to open it when he heard Bruce say humorously,

"Can you tell Wally from me that I only allow you hugs and you alone?"

Dick's face felt hot and he heard the other line that Wally was on go silent.

"I- Sure, Uh-um, night Bruce." Dick said embarrassingly, and shutting the door to the study he made a beeline to his room.

**Central City, 2011**

**Sunday November 6, 12:05 pm**

Wally didn't understand why he felt so nervous. Well he had somewhat of a hunch; due to the fact that his Uncle Barry was his idol, and mentor did indeed make this confession seem a little intimidating.

'_At least I'm not talking about this to my dad.' _Wally thought shivering at the mere thought of doing so. The speedster took a deep breath as he tapped on the door. Waiting for someone to answer the door.

* * *

><p>Barry Allen smiled down at his nephew. Ruffling his ginger locks as he said,<p>

"Now why would I think of you any differently Wally? you're still you and Robin is still Robin."

"Have you been talking to Black Canary?" Wally groaned trying to reach over him to grab a apple on the decorative center piece his wife put on the kitchen table.

"No, not recently. Wally I know you came to me because of the family issues, but do you plan on telling your folks at all?" He watched as his nephew slowly lowered the apple from his mouth, and the young speedster turned his head to look at him better,

"Uncle Barry. You know I can't do that."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN; WOOOOHOOOOO Finally! Thanks Again to everyone!)**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	8. Ones Lost Is Another Ones Gain

**(A/N: Jeez, what is this another chapter so soon? Yeah kind of just kept writing. I really didn't check it over. So I apologize if there is alot of errors. Really wanting to come out with chapter nine by saturday (That's my birthday) if anyone cares.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own (Thanks Sie for helping bounce ideas around!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Ones Lost Is Another Ones Gain.<strong>_

**Mount Justice, 2011**

**Sunday November 16, 3:34 pm**

"Remind me as to why, I can't tell that magician I'm taking?" Wally grumbled out as he, and his little bird got ready for training along with the rest of their team.

"Because, KF the last time I will say this. She just lost her father. I don't think she needs a arrogant speedster shoving our relationship in her face." he heard Robin say as he pulled his mask over his face, scowling at what Dick had said.

"I could break it to her gently." Wally tried, and stopped at the look the boy wonder was recently giving him.

"Fine." He groaned out hunching over, pouting a little. He watched smirking as Robin shook his head in exasperation, no doubtable rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Just a little while longer, until she settles. Then we can tell the her, and the team." He says soothingly, "Now let's go before Black Canary shows up before us, has our heads for being late."

Wally tried to be accepting to the waiting to tell Zatanna plan, but he just couldn't stand the looks she was recently giving him. Like he was some sort of last hope to save the human race, and she desperately wanted to be the first one in line. Not to mention any chance she could get him alone would tell him how much she loved him, and that he needed to break things off with the "other girl". Anytime he found himself in that situation he would keep quiet, and waited for the right moment to sped away from the crazy girl.

But today it seemed her sites were on the boy wonder, as both of them entered the training area, seeing the others already working on their skills. He watched as Artemis positioned her the arrow on her bow to be in line with the middle of the target. She pulled back the string, and let the arrow soar until it the arrow hit the target perfectly.

Zantanna claps excitedly saying something to Artemis that Wally couldn't hear from where he was at. Robin must have seen him scowling at the magician, because the speedster feels Robin's hand wrap itself around his forearm, and directs him towards the middle ring that was designed for sparring.

"You should probably stretch dude. Way to tense." Robin teased, and he does his limbs feeling a bit sore from recent episodes at home with his father.

"Ready?" He hears Robin ask, and he takes a fighting stance getting ready,

"Ready." He smirked.

* * *

><p>The fight ended like expected, with Kid Flash on his back on the floor. Robin had to admit that Kid Flash had some nice blocks, but didn't quite pay attention when Robin knocked him to the floor.<p>

"Totally not fair." Wally mumbled, as he took Robin's outstretched hand to help him up.

"How so? You have super speed." Robin informed with a smile that Kid Flash mimicked taking the offered hand, and Robin helped him up.

"Good Afternoon team." Robin turned to see Black Canary coming their way. "I hope you all had a good day of school."

Robin heard some of his team member groan out, and heard Wally snicker.

"You know I don't understand why I need to base my training around combat, as long as I have my spells I shouldn't need to train like this." Robin heard Zatanna say aloud to Artemis as the others came to the ring, and awaited for the class to begin.

"Yeah, and what if magically your powers were gone. Then you'd be shit out of luck." Wally quietly said, and Robin elbowed him the in the ribs. Kid Flash let out a surprised yelp. Raising his hand from the shock.

"Good I needed a partner. Come Kid Flash, let's show the two newest members of the team how things work in my class."

Robin heard a groan from Wally, as he watched him walk over to Black Canary getting ready for the fight.

Robin watched as Kid Flash took the first hit as Black Canary blocked it expertly. As she took her turn, and got him hard in the gut. Robin bite his lip as Kid Flash staggered backward already out of breath. Then out of nowhere he charged at her with a roundhouse kick. He might've had been successful if he hadn't done it sloppily that resulted in him on the ground after Black Canary had ducked out of the way from the kick, and swung her leg on Wally's supported leg. Robin heard Wally let out a groan saying, "Did you have to do that so harshly?" as the holographic status programmed on the mat, said _'Kid Flash Fail'._

"Yes I did" Black Canary answered with a slight smile. As she helped him upward. "spilt up into pairs we have some work to do. Welcome to the team; Zatanna, Batgirl." Robin took a glance at the two whom both had a shocked expression adoring their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, 2011<strong>

**Sunday November 16, 7:15 pm**

Training had ended previously as the team now lingered into the living area. Already changed out of their uniforms, and into their normal attire. Wally was found in the kitchen like always awaiting for his popcorn to pop in the microwave.

"So, I've heard a lot of earth teenagers play this game, and I really want to try it." He hears Me'gann say in the other room, and he cranes his head to see what it is. He lets out a snort of laughter as he sees the game in the Martian's hand.

"Just Dance 3?" He hears Zatanna ask sounding like the idea would be fun.

"Sure why not." Artemis says slinging her arm around Zatanna.

"I love that game." Batgirl gushes, and helps Me'gann set it up.

"You and your food." He hears Robin say behind him, and he turns to see Robin smirking.

"I'm hungry." Wally confesses, and the microwave beep that his food was ready.- "Want some?" he asks as he opened the package and steam from the popcorn wafted out.

"No thanks" Robin sighed as he took a sit next to the island, and Wally made his way over watching as the girls giggled in the other room, trying to keep up with the dances.

"How's home?" he hears Robin ask, and he takes his gaze off of the girls dancing and look into Robin's concerned face.

"I'm not telling them." Wally confessed shoving the popcorn into his mouth, and started to chew.

"I didn't ask if you told them Wals I just want to know how things are going?" the speedster sets the bag on the counter and looks at Robin again smiling a little as he says, "Same old, same old." Robin grimaced but didn't push it, and Wally was thankful for it.

"Come on Rob, just one dance." Batgirl, and Me'gann pleads with him. After the older boys said they wouldn't do it.

"Yeah, Rob just one dance." Wally teased, and Robin shot him a glare. - "I don't dance." he says sternly, and both girls look at each other, and wink.

Me'gann's eyes begin to glow the color of her green skin, and Robin is lifted in the air Saying as she did so, "That's what you said about singing, and you're amazing at it." He lets out a shout, and Wally begins to laugh.

"Not funny!" Robin retorts and is carried away towards the other room. "I won't do it" he spats out as Me'gann lets him down gently and Artemis hands him a controller.

"Just one dance isn't going to kill you, and you can pick the song." Wally hears Batgirl say, and Robin lets out a sigh.

"Fine. One dance."

A thumping bass line echoes out of the speakers, as Wally watched fascinated as Robin moved precisely to the beat. Out shining the girls around him. It was breathtaking to watch.

"Wow," Wally breathed out to no one in particular. "He's good."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong boy wonder?" He hears Wally ask as he enters the kitchen, and stalks over to grab a water in the fridge. After the dance got over, and Robin got the highest score.<p>

"I'm think I am going to lie down for a second." he confesses clutching the cold bottle to his forehead, and made his way to his room. He hears Wally pass him with his speed, and when he gets to his room the door is open for him. He sighs and kicks off his shoes, and lays down on the bed closing his eyes. Hoping this feeling would go away. He suddenly feels a cold rag on his heated forehead, and opens his eyes to meet up with green ones.

"What's wrong?" Wally asks again.

"I'm just felt a bit dizzy, I think I might just rest my eyes for awhile." he says closing his eyes.

"Want me to stay?" He hears Wally say, and hears the speedster stomach growl in want. He giggles, and opens his eyes,

"Nah, just go back to the kitchen, and get your fill." He says smiling, and feels Wally kiss his cheek. "I'm going to check on you in a little bit."

* * *

><p>Wally made his way back to the living area, hoping no one had touched the apple pie he had his eyes on. As he entered the living room only to find that his team members were gone. The television was shut off, and the game was put away. As Wally sat on the couch wondering where everyone was.<p>

"Hey Wally." the said speedster jumped as he turned his head around to see Zatanna enter the room. A small smile on her face.

"Where is everyone?" He asked slightly wondering if she was crazy enough to send them to a different dimension with her so called magic.

"Artemis, wanted to check out Red Tornado's so called house. I stayed back to clean up."

'_Of course you did.'_ Wally though smugly. As she entered the living room, and walked over to stand where he was sitting. He could feel her gaze on him, but he stared intently at his hands. _'How long would she keep this up?'. _She sat herself down next to him, and cleared her throat. Wally finally looked up. Her blue eyes pierced through his green ones. She seemed unaware of the uncomfortable tension she was causing.

The speedster finally spoke, "Did you need something?" She flinched at the emotionless tone he had used on her, but she didn't lift her gaze. After a few more awkward seconds she finally spoke,

"Don't even. You know why I'm here." the venom in her retort was clear. He was well aware of the constant reason she followed him around like a lost puppy, and the reason she kept relentlessly tried to force him to talk to her, any chance she got.

Wally let out a heavy sigh, noting that this was getting old, "Zee, we have been over this. I do not have feelings for you, and I'm with someone else."

She looked amused when he finished saying this as she spoke, "Oh, Wally quite playing around. You know we are meant to be. Everyone wonders why we aren't together yet, and look I even made this outfit for you."

Wally watched horrified as the Magician threw her hands up reciting her spell, "Egnahc otni diK hsalF deripsni gnihtolc." *Change into Kid Flash inspired clothing*

'_was this girl delusional and crazy?' _Wally thought to himself. Freaked out at what she was wearing. He shook his head responding, "You're being ridiculous."

Zatanna looked shocked at the statement, and Wally ignored her hurt looking face. Instead looking around the room. He jumped a little feeling her hand on his forearm. "Wally you don't have to worry I know you talked to Artemis about how you were scared that I might break your heart. Just trust me. We'll be so happy."

Wally clenched his fist coming to the conclusion that she was indeed crazy, as he said, "Knock it off Zatanna. Really."

She began to ramble about their hopeful future together, growing more excited with each word she spoke. Out of nowhere he feels a hand on his thigh, resting there.

"…And you can share my bed with me tonight…" Wally didn't know if Zatanna was just lonely, because of her dad becoming Dr. Fate. He wasn't one to cheat, but he was caught off guard, she began to lift her hand up his thigh. Before he could react, her lips connected with his like a burst of angry flames. A soft moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth as she pushed the shocked speedster onto the couch.

Wally wrenched mouth from her, and gripped her wrists and pushed her off of him. Spluttering at the nasty taste in his mouth.

"What the hell Wally I cannot believe you-" But before she couldn't, and without thinking Wally blurted out.

"I'm in love with Robin, not you!"

Wally watched as Zatanna's eyes widened and at that moment he knew that they weren't alone anymore. As his looked up seeing his team members in the threshold of the room with Robin in front.

"Rob I-" but Robin put his hand up and Wally stopped feeling like the biggest asshole in the history of assholes.

* * *

><p>"Well since the cat is out of the bag." Robin said calmly as he walked over feeling a bit better than before.<p>

Watching as Wally gave him a bewildered looked. That he only grimaced at, turning to address his team mates.

"KF, and I have been seeing each other for awhile."

"Knew it." Artemis piped up her eyes trailing between the two. "every since that training exercise you two have been acting pretty sketchy."

"So, besides miss obsessive over here." Wally stated pointing his finger at the oddly dressed magician whom looked as if ready to hex the speedster crossed her arms in front of her chest, and turned her head away from the two, "Are you guys alright with this?"

"Of course we are." Kaulder said, "It's not like you're any different."

"Yeah, always knew Wally was a bit girly." Artemis announced.

"Bag it Artie." Wally said and she winked, saying "I was only kidding." Robin took his gaze on Zatanna his jealous mode kicking in.

"By the way Zatanna. You try anything else with Wally, and I won't hesitate to hold back in combat practice like I did today." The look on her face was priceless as he felt Wally tug on his plaid shirt who had a sour look on his face. As the two exited the room.

"Lighten up Wal-man I'm not mad", but Wally didn't reply not until they entered Robin's room.

"I got to wash this taste out of my mouth."

"Wait, hold on" Robin said taking hold of Wally's hands, and smelled something on him. Getting closer to him, not entirely liking the weird smell.

* * *

><p>"What are you some dog that wants a scent of everything?" He heard Robin giggle his cute yet creepy trademark laugh that usually consisted with him being up to no good at his not intended joke.<p>

"Come on KF you said that offer still stood about the shower." Robin purred pulling Wally into the bathroom.

"Oh, hell yes!" Wally cheered as he heard Dick laugh again as he pulled him into an embrace. Letting his head go down to rest their lips together. He maneuvered his tongue in the younger boy's mouth not to long after that. Dick growled out for what Wally could only guess was the foreign taste of Zatanna was stuck in his mouth.

"It's a shame she douses herself in the perfume, and you now smell like her." Robin grimaced when Wally pulled back for air.

"Well we can take care of that." Wally said. He detangled himself from the little bird, and pulled his top off. He undid the pants that he was wearing, and he let them drop to the floor, kicking them to the side. He took his gaze upon Dick.

Seconds later, his mouth fell open. The acrobat was carefully unbuttoning his plaid shirt revealing a tone chest beneath it. When the last button was undone, Dick very slowly lowered the shirt off his shoulders before letting it slip to the tiled floor.

"Jeez, Wally you've seen me naked before. Why is this any different?" Dick asked innocently, and Wally sat there frozen as Dick undid the button and pulled down the zipper as his pants fell around his legs.

"God, why are you so sexy?" Wally asked as he closed the distance between him and the bird. Wally wrapped his arms around the boy's back. Letting his hands drift down enjoying the feel of Dick's soft skin. His stopped when he felt the waistband of Dick's boxers, and slipped his hands in. He heard Dick let out a small gasp, and he almost got hard just mere touch the bare flesh beneath his fingertips.

"Mm, that feels great." The speedster hears Dick say in a whisper and felt Dick lift his hands up to run his fingers his ginger locks. Wally turned his head toward Dick, and in that instant had his lips covered by the younger boys' lips. He felt Dick nibble on his bottom lip asking for an entrance, in which he gladly obliged. He felt the bird's tongue swipe against his, and that was when they fought for dominance. Wally won the simple battle as he broke them apart and ripped his boxers off, offing Dick's boxers as well.

* * *

><p>Dick felt himself smirked as he walked over to the shower sliding the glass door open, and leaned down to turn on the water adjusting it to a warm temperature. Something quick and sharp playfully smacked him on the ass as he lets out a gasp. Somewhat liking the feel as he cranes his head to stare up at the lustful eyed speedster whom winks. He lets himself smile as he says,<p>

"Watch it."

"I am." Wally replies looking down at Dick's behind. Tilting his head to the side as if to get a better view before saying, - "and it is beautiful."

The acrobat rolled his eyes as he steps into the shower with Wally following behind him. Both facing each other, Wally's backside was getting soaked from the warm shower spray that was recently hitting his back, Dick picked up his body soap bottle popping the cap up so he could pour some in his hands, smelling his fragrance of citrus and rosemary. He begins to rub it over Wally's shoulders and down his hairless chest. Hoping Wally loved the feel of his soapy hands on his skin, but from the whimpers emulating from the speedster's mouth he knew he was doing something right. He ran his hand down his stomach and soaped up Wally's length, and he hears a definite groan from Wally. Dick reaches around Wally's waist and begins soaping his back. Loving the fact that the smell of that magician was fading.

Dick feels himself lean towards Wally and rubbed his chest against Wally's slippery one, he runs his hands down across his lower back. His hands move lower, and cupped Wally's ass cheeks like the speedster did to him, and without warning he begins to grind his length against Wally's soapy one.

"God, Rob. Who knew we'd actually be doing this." Wally breathed out grinding with Dick who let out a moan at the feel.

"I know. I never would have thought I would tell you how I felt, and you too would feel the same." Dick also breathed out, rubbing his slick, sudsy body up and down against the speedster. Squeezing Wally's ass cheeks.

"Hmm, I know." Wally groaned out as Dick watched the said speedster lean his face down and their lips meet in a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Wally grabs the forgotten bottle of soap and pours some into his palm lathering it together just as Dick had done, as he begins soaping Dick's body. He slides his hands in circler motions on the bird's chest, whirling the two of them around so now Dick was under the water. He moves his hands to Dick's back pulling them tightly together. He is delighted when Dick lets out a hushed scream as he lets one of his fingers enter the little hole. While he lets his other hand tweak and pull at one of Dick's nipples. Wally hears Dick let out a load moan as he begins thrust their hard lengths together, adding another finger finding the right spot.<p>

"Wal-ly come o-on," Dick groaned out as he wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. Wally smiled against him, and knew a perfect plan to get his little bird squawking.

* * *

><p>Dick let out a unexpected gasp as he felt himself being hoisted upward and was pinned against the chilly tiles of the bathroom wall. His mouth occupied by the speedster in a aggressive kiss and then felt himself being lowered onto a vibrated length. Dick let out a cry, as he clung to the speedster, rewrapping his arms around his neck, and wrapped his legs around Wally's hips, nodding after he heard Wally ask if he was alright. He felt Wally start to thrust into him. As he panted out in bliss.<p>

"Hm, so tight, and hot. Just for me." He hears Wally whisper in his ear, and he clings tighter, feeling the climax coming soon.

"More Wally. I need more." Dick shouts as Wally does, thrusting in him like the world depended on it, as the vibrating became a bit more that makes Dick length twitch in bliss.

"Dick, I'm coming." Wally pants out as he thrust into Dick hard, but not too hard as to hurt him.

"Me too." Robin groans as he feels something warm shot deep within him. Wally lets out a loud gasp as his body shakes against Dicks', thrusting still until Dick closes his eyes and feels the powerful wave of pleasure. His cum splattering against both of their chests.

Dick opened his eyes lazily his legs and arms still wrapped tightly around his speedster. Giving him a tired smile as their little aftershocks took control of their bodies.

* * *

><p>"That felt amazing." Wally heard Dick say getting under the covers with him. After getting dry, and ready for bed, they had both slipped on a pair of boxers. Wally hummed in agreement as he pulled the younger boy closer towards him, feeling Dick's head snuggle in the crook of his neck. Wally kissed his forehead, and he started to play with the damp ebony locks, as he felt Dick relax knowing he had closed his eyes. Not too long after that he could hear Dick's breathing come out slower, and he wished that tonight his little bird didn't enter a night terror, as he too let himself slip into the dream realm.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Balance Richard. Keep your balance. You're doing great sweetheart."<em>

_He knew that voice it was light with a caring manner, like her graceful features._

_Her family would often call her a swan because of how every night when she and her family performed under those bright circus lights, she took to into the air on that high stage in all her beauty and wonder it left anyone whom saw breathless._

"_Mamma, may I do it now?" his bare feet brushed the beam lightly. He was unbearably bored he'd proved that he could keep his balance on the beam so many times before he was ready for the trick but his caring mother was too protective for his own good._

"_Come on Dickey, just do it we're right here to catch you if you fall." Richard looked to his side seeing his cousin and uncle by his side smiling up at him holding their hands up preparing for him to jump. He did not know when they had gotten there but he didn't seem to mind. _

"_You're safe son." and he turned to the another side of him to see his father whom just like he's cousin and uncle was smiling, maybe a bit wider and his arms stretched out to catch him, if he were to fall._

"_Mamma?" Richard Grayson turned his eyes to his mother's out of this world colored eyes that he shared. She was biting her lip as if to say that he wasn't ready when out of nowhere she softened and nodded her head. He felt his excitement explode as he stretched out his arms in front of him as if his arms were like wings about to take flight like a Robin the nickname he inherited, and he bent downward and leaped upward high into the air, letting his body thrust itself backward as he prepared himself to land back on his feet. _

_Something was wrong though, the beam he was supposed to land back on was gone, and not only that the location to where he was, was gone as well. He was almost blinded as the spotlights shone upon him. He hears screams from the crowd below. Seeing figures on the platform of the center pole. Reaching out towards him calling his name, knowing it was to late. _

_His body turned as he hair flew away from his face from the force of the fall. Seeing the ground coming closer and closer until everything went black._

"_**I'm so sorry for your loss." **__He suddenly hears as he opens his eyes as he stares up into the dim lightening inside of the circus tent. He hears crying but doesn't understand why. He was fine. He was breathing. But as he tired moving his body it was like some great force was pulling him down. Prohibiting him to move a inch._

"_**It's a shame he was so young." **__The voice calls out to the crying family that he knows is his. He tries to speak but he cannot move his mouth either. He hears someone come to his side peering down at him, but from the light it is hard to tell who it is. Not until the figure comes closer does his heart begin to skip a beat._

_Everything on this person matched Dick for the exception of the sinful smirk on his masked face as he spoke with not much care,_

"_**How many times shall I tell you that you will never understand."**_

_Since Dick could not speak he looked up at his doppelganger, who let out a sneer laughter and Dick realized that why he couldn't move was because the bones in his body were broken. He was laying in a body bag._

"_**Sweet dreams wonder boy." **__and Dick is consumed in darkness. _

* * *

><p>Moments later (Or was it hours? He wondered), Dick slowly lifted an eyelid feeling a bit dazed with flutters filling his stomach. He then carefully opened his other eye as he was met with darkness. He unraveled his arms from the covers to pinch the outer skin to realize that he was indeed not in another dream. He felt unbearably hot, which caused his body to feel sweaty, as Dick moved to the side feeling an even warmer body next to him. Wally had his back towards him as Dick watched the speedster breathe in. His ribcage expanded outward then contracted back in when he exhaled. The acrobat felt somewhat relieved that he hadn't awoken with a loud scream from his nightmare, for that would have disrupted the speedsters' relaxed slumber.<p>

Still feeling enraptured in the night terror he witnessed. Dick got up carefully making sure not to awaken Wally with his movements, and he entered his bathroom, shutting the door silently behind him. He switched on his light to a dim setting, and made his way towards the sink. He turned on the water, cupping it in his hands, and splashed it on his heated face. He got another hand full of the streaming water, and put it to his lips, downing the cold liquid to help with the overly dry throat. Once he got his fill, he directed himself back upward to look into the mirror above.

That same sneer that appeared in his dreams shone upon the figure that suddenly appeared in the reflection. At this state of events Dick almost forgot to breathe, as he whirled around sharply to get ready to fight. But no one was there. The figure so much like him was gone. His heart was beating so fast, that he thought he could possibly pass out. He looked around the bathroom noting there was no way (if the figure was really there) could escape, for the exception of the door, but he would have heard the door opening anyhow. The young acrobat turned his attention back towards the mirror, and only found himself staring back.

'_**I will always be here…' **_

Dick jumped as he felt a cold rush pass him, the inner voice taunting him with fear. –"Who are you?"- He asked out loud not really expecting a respond.

'_**Why, I am a part you of course…'**_

Then out of nowhere Dick's stomach lurched painfully. He had barely made it to the toilet in time, as he emptied out all the nutrients he had that evening. He was hunched over even after he had emptied out everything in his stomach. He would have moved, but his stomach was still lurching, as if this was his body's way to eliminate his demon within.

What was going on with him? Why now? What was the initial cause of the problem? _"You've been acting weird ever since we got back from defeating the Injustice League." _Yes, maybe after he had gotten back home that did indeed start these night terrors. He remembered the night clearly, but nothing came to mind about what could trigger this abnormality. _'Maybe it's a phase.'_- He thinks as he pulls out his toothbrush, and toothpaste- _'I can blame it on puberty… but there is something that I do not understand. I just need to figure it out.'_- Dick thought to himself as he brushed his teeth to get rid of the repulsive taste in his mouth. When he was finished he took another glance in the mirror, before he clambered back into bed, leaving the bathroom light on just in case he had another episode.

He laid on his back trying to get the nauseating feeling to ease, but had no luck at all. Wally on the other hand was completely out of it, lying on his stomach, snoring loudly. This for some odd reason it brought a smile to the sickly bird's face, closing his eyes, and he begged a higher power for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Wally awoke feeling refreshed as he turned to his side checking the time on Dick's alarm clock seeing that it was only three in the morning. He was feeling recharged, and ready to take on the day, but alas the day hadn't even begun yet. He turned to his other side seeing Dick's face in the dim lighting from inside the bathroom. <em>'Wonder why he left the light on?' - <em>Wally wondered, as he stared onto the calm looking face as his ebony bangs gently drifting down to rest on his closed eyes.

Wally wasn't sure where this odd urge was coming from, but he felt himself get closer to Dick wanting to rest his lips on Dick's. He was so desperately trying to do this slow, but he failed miserably as he couldn't wait any longer, and closed the space between him and the sleeping Robin. At first he just kept it chaste, not really excepting Dick to respond. But when he heard a moan and a small body moving him to his back, and crawled on his body pulling him close. The kiss had deepened.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Dick heard Wally greet, as they pulled apart for air.<p>

"Morning." he mumbled back leaning back to sit on the speedsters' lap. Wally mimicking his idea sitting upward crisscrossing his legs beneath Dick leaving him to fall a short distance onto the bed, and Dick wrapped his legs around the speedster feeling himself pull the speedster closer to him.

He took a glance upon the freckled face above him. They were so close that Dick was sure he could count every dark spot that defined the speedster face, but Dick would be there for awhile. He shifted his gaze downwards, noticing that the ginger even had some freckles in the corner of his upper ruddy lip. He smiled finding it exceptionally precious, and guided his gaze to meet with emerald colored eyes. Which he thought he could simply get lost in them. He watched closely as the different shades of greens and a slight hit of yellow intertwined in some sort of dance to make Wally's eyes seem unique.

"Did you hear me in the bathroom this morning?" Dick asked out of curiosity, knowing that Wally did not. He felt like he needed to explain everything that had happened that night from the dream to the events that happened afterward.

"I need you to help me." Dick confessed after he finished telling his tale, feeling better than he had last night. But the terror still held tightly around him.

* * *

><p>"Tell me how." Wally asked softly tightening his grip on Dick's waist. Dick didn't respond, but his lips trembled with what Wally assumed was fear. Wally watched heartbroken as his little bird blinked, and two tears leaked from his glossy azure colored eyes rolling down his flushed cheeks. He hated seeing him like this. Where was the Robin that butchered the English language? Where was the Robin that had always seemed full of life, and playful? Sure, Robin would act like himself sometimes, but Wally couldn't help but wonder if he was just faking. Whatever is going on in his mind was consuming him into a deep depression. Wally wasn't sure, but he knew when figured out exactly what was causing this problem he would terminate it out of the bird's life. He just wanted Dick to be happy again, and if that meant he would have to leave… He would. <em>-'If I love him, I'll let him go.<em>'- but he almost doubted he was the problem. Dick was acting like this before they had even gotten together. The problem was that after they had defeated the Injustice League that was when Dick's behavior changed.

A sound brought the speedster back, as he looked at the now dry face Dick. Although he had stopped crying his face was blotchy in some places, and his dark shaded eye lashes were wet with tears that hadn't fallen.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Wally asked smiling a little trying to keep the situation calm, and not to get Dick in an alarmed state again.

"Wally, can you distract me?" Dick says this in an almost a small whisper, but not quite. There is so much purity in his voice that it confused Wally. It wasn't a clear statement. _-'Distracting could mean a ton of things,'- _Wally thought beginning to list them inside his head. _'He could mean distract him with video games, distract him by cuddling, or by a long shot cause I am starving he wants me to make him some food.'_- He didn't except the sudden thrust made by the bird above him feeling his "need of distraction."

"Oh." Was all that Wally could muster as he heard a slight chuckle emulating from Dick's mouth.

'_defiantly going to be a good day.' Wally thought capturing the bird's mouth with his._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Thanks for reading, Maybe review nice bday present?)**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	9. A Birthday For The Fastest Boy Alive

**(A/N: ) I'M SO SORRY I didn't think this would take this so long to do. Well I honestly got lazy and didn't feel like writing for awhile, but I'm am sorry. By the way just one more chapter until we know what's going on with Dick. Big bag of Yay coming your way. *Cough* Yeah I know I'm not funny... Enjoy my pretties.**

**Disclaimer and Spoilers: (Coldhearted Episode) Don't own, plus I'm aware that Wally West's birthday in the show is November 11****Th****, but bare with me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine- A Birthday For The Fastest Boy Alive:<strong>_

_**~I feel as if I am inside of some sort of cage with no way of escaping… I twist and turn as a one voice creeps deep within my subconscious, terrorizing me that I'll never be enough that I'll never understand what my true ability is…~**_

**Gotham City 10:45 pm**

**Thursday, November 19, 2011 **

The streets in which he looks upon are bare for the exception of him. He is well shadowed by the non-working light post in front of him. A winter breeze floats passed him , making his cape dance around his toned legs. He isn't sure as to what he was waiting for, but knows if his mentor had directed him here he was to stay put. He had been told to go out on patrol by himself tonight.

Since Bruce had some date with some lady in Gotham for a early holiday special of the Nutcracker and Barbra was at home with her father who took the night off. Not that Robin really minded being on his own. It was much of a relief of sorts. He wanted to be alone for awhile. With all of the stress going on in his mind at the moment it was nice to know that he could take it out on wrong-doers.

'_If there are any criminals out tonight.' _he thinks rubbing his sore back from the lack of sleeping his back had took a toll of the worse that no matter how much he would stretch it out it still left an aching throb.

'_**What are you waiting for birdie…?' **_Robin felt himself shudder then shakes the voice inside him, _'Leave me alone' _he thinks and hears the voice in him chuckle.

Suddenly a flicker of light across his vision as Robin looks upward and walks slowly to the light post shining upon him.

'_**Did you know… The closer you come into the light… the greater your shadow becomes…'**_ Robin jumps it was as if the voice he endures was behind him as he whips himself around ready for the fight that would never come. He looks down seeing his shadow from the light. He crouches down but doesn't know why he does this out of curiosity he supposed and utter fear stuck him still.

He was literally watching his shadow lift its self from the ground and he has enough time to back away from it before it stands there with a devilish grin.

He barely has time to react to this situation when sudden pain circulates all around him as he is thrown to the ground.

* * *

><p>The shrieks emulating from the boy's mouth excite his other half onward for what it was made to do. It watched playfully as the masked boy thrashed around like some rag doll that was abused for a toy.<p>

'_**Soon birdie… All too soon…'**_

* * *

><p>The boy wonder's mouth felt as if it was on fire as he screamed but nothing came out since he lost it awhile ago. His mouth was still hanging open from the pain as every horrible memory, every moment of pain and despair over took him and he fell into the darkness while he dreams of the sweet demons hacking at his delicate skin with their sharp claws.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City (Bat-Cave) 11:14 pm<strong>

**Thursday, November 19, 2011 **

"Richard… Richard wake up." Someone is nudging at him and it hurts, god it hurts.

"St-stop." he can barley croak out it hurt to talk and he turns to his side, hugging his body close hoping this pain would go away.

"Master Richard it's time for you to wake up. We will allow you more rest after we know what has happened tonight."

'_**What happened?' **_Azure colored eyes snap open and the acrobat shoots upward cursing at the pain he felt.

"Richard not so fast easy now." he hears Bruce say and feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up into the Dark Knight's eyes and he knows he is waiting for a explanation.

So Dick tells his mentor everything from the dreams to the voice creeping in his mind, then finishes everything he remembers from tonight. When he finishes he honestly expects a solution to this problem. But is surprised to what he hears next come out of his adoptive father's mouth,

"Richard? Are you depressed?"

"What!" he spats out, "Of course I'm not depressed. Have you been even listening to me?"

"Everything your explaining to me leads back to your parents death chum and-"

"Don't chum me Bruce! I am not depressed you honestly think I'd do this for… for attention?"

"Don't use that tone with me. Now I know you have been off your game. You honestly think I haven't noticed? I would say this was because of being with Wally but you have been acting like this before hand."

"I seriously haven't acted any differently!" he shouts out not caring how his tone was carrying throughout the cave as he threw his arms out as well, shooting Bruce a dirty look.

"Dick what's this on your forearm?" Dick looked down tiredly to look at what Bruce was asking about and saw a deep looking scar from a few months ago from the Joker when he fought him, and he had gotten him with his blade.

"A scar from the Joker." Dick says shrugging and feels his arm get pulled as Bruce inspects it then says,

"Strip now."

"Why" he asks ripping his arm away, not wanting to since his love bite hadn't entirely healed all the way.

"Richard do as I say." he hears Bruce growl and he sighs and does what he is told, stripping down to his briefs and ripped the mask away.

He watches as Alfred picks them up and walks away with them and feels Bruce's stare on him.

"Bruce I don't cut myself." he says angrily as Bruce inspects both forearms

"I didn't say you did." Bruce says back just as angrily and inspects the rest of his body for more unusual scars, "Sit down for a bit, until Alfred comes back to run some tests."

"Bruce I'm so tired." Dick hears himself whisper and feels Bruce's hand ruffle through his hair.

"Dick I'm going to have you take a break from patrol for awhile until you get better. In the meantime Tim will take over as Robin."

"But-but that's not fair." Dick inwardly cursed at himself for stuttering. Out of nowhere, Dick watched as Bruce snap. Becoming Batman without needing his mask and trapped Dick in his seat as the boy jumped with sudden fright. The Dark Knight clutched each arm post tightly making the bird stare into those dark eyes, noticing he was now breathing hard.

"Richard John Grayson! You are my reasonability. I am only doing this to protect you. You could have easily had yourself kidnapped or killed. You're not even sure what the hell happened and you're questioning about fairness? Dick… you're shaking."

"What?" the bird asked finding that he was indeed shaking. He barely could even look down as he stared at his lithe body as it racked with his fear. He closed his eyes and felt something roll down his left cheek then his right, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, hating this petrified moment. He just wanted Wally holding him but knew he couldn't have the speedster at the moment and that triggered more tears to escape from his precious eyes.

"Chum?" the young boy heard his adoptive father say his tone go even with concern, and he felt Bruce's strong yet gentle hand lift his chin upward.

"I am only doing this to protect you. Tim needs the experience anyhow and-"

"Bruce you can't! You can't replace me! I know he would be a better Robin then I am but I can do better just let me train more. I know I cause you so much trouble I'm sorry. But please do-don't…" but the last statement was caught in his throat as he sobbed heavily and his breathing became erratic. There was so much pain and darkness coming around him that he knew surely he would soon be swallowed up by it.

"Richard? Richard you need to breathe or you'll pass out. Richard!" but his ward's cries of him fell short on his ears as he felt someone's arms wrap themselves around his body as he was hoisted upward and was forced to lay on the medical table. The bird's body jerked around against his control and without warning let out a horrendous scream at a sudden rush of pain overtaking him. It was as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him on different areas of his body but the frequent pain came from his head, hearing the darkness call for him. He feels something pinch into his skin and he knows no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City 10:13 am<strong>

**Friday, November 20, 2011 **

Light streams through the curtains of the playboy's bedroom as the little bird stirs under the covers turning to his side and opened his eyes to meet then with a glassy stare of his little brother's golden furred teddy bear a note attached to it's belly.

_Dear Dick,_

_I know what it is like to have nightmares, Teddy here always can comfort me throughout the toughest nights. So whenever you're scared or not feeling well just hold him. I'll be home after school. Hope you are doing better._

_Love,_

_~Tim~_

Dick couldn't help but smile even though the events of what had happened last night with Bruce explaining that Tim would go into the field didn't bother him at the moment as he held the bear close to his chest, stroking its soft fur, noticing as he did so that he was now wearing silk night-clothes.

"Morning Master Richard." Dick turns his head to the door where he sees Alfred coming in with a platter of food, and his stomach ironically gives a growl for it.

"How come I'm not in my room?" he asks getting up a little as the butler sets the food in front of him answering his question, "Since Master Bruce has the decently not to set up cameras in your boys' room. He wanted me to check on you without being in the room twenty-four-seven"

"Oh." was all Dick could say, picking up a sausage link and bite into it.

"I see you found what Master Timothy left for you."

"Yeah I did. He is a good brother." Dick said finishing the link and picked up another.

"Now Master Richard when you are finished you are to take these two pills for the pain then I am asking you to rest your eyes. Don't worry about school I already called."

'_Not that I was worried.' _Dick thought, but said thank you all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City 5:15 pm<strong>

**Friday, November 20, 2011**

"Hey." Dick says as he watches Bruce walk into the room and drop his things at the foot of the bed. Dick turns the television off and Bruce takes a seat next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine at the moment. But… you know you shouldn't lock your birds up. They won't sing as beautifully." he says fiddling with his fingers. He hears Bruce sigh and say,

"Yes but when a little bird is very troubled and is exhausted he needs a break."

"I'm fine Bruce."

"Right, the bags under your eyes, the lack of eating and the night terrors. Yeah, you're perfectly alright." he hears the caped crusader say sarcastically.

He lets out a sigh, and turns his head up to his father, "Does this mean I can't be on the team anymore if I'm not on patrol?"

"Let me see what happens this weekend then we will see chum. Now I believe you need to rest more."

Dick lets himself down on the push pillows and feels Bruce kiss his temple and tuck him in with the covers. He can't help but feel a bit childish as he clutches the Teddy for comfort and falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, 6:03 am <strong>

**Monday November 14,2011**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… _Wally awoke on this snowy morning with a start. His green eyes flapping open tiredly. As he reached his hand over to shut his alarm clock off, thinking as he did this,

'_Ten more minutes…' - _but sadly Wally knew if he didn't get up now. He wouldn't get up later at all. The speedster rolled to his back stretching his arms above his head, letting out a yawn, realizing that today was his sixteenth birthday.

"Oh, joy." Wally muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and got up, noticing as he did this outside his window looked like Central City had entered a winter wonderland overnight.

He got dressed for school after settling on a spandex turtleneck, and jeans, getting the his usual morning routine out of the way. He noticed as he reached into his school bag for his phone, that Dick had left a happy birthday text. Smiling he quickly sent a thank you, and made his way downstairs, into the kitchen were his mother was making oatmeal for breakfast.

'_Oatmeal? Really mom?' _Wally thought as he helped her set the table. She didn't wish him a 'Happy Birthday' either which wasn't unexpected. Wally knew the past few days had been brutal for her to sit back, and watch as he got beaten and spat on by his father. Wally took a sit across from his father not looking at him directly, hoping that since it was his birthday that maybe his father would go easy on him.

"Now, we all know today is a special day for all of us." Wally looked up, hardly daring to believe what was coming out of his father's usually cruel mouth, _'Maybe turning sixteen is different.'_

"This day well maybe the day that I get a higher position at the plant."- Rudolph gushed triumphantly, "Finally something decent since this idiot turned himself into a freak." Wally's father finished gesturing at him as if he had won the prize of being the biggest weirdo in the world.

Wally went back to the pitiful breakfast sliding the oatmeal off the spoon, and swallowed it cringing at the bland taste. Of course, Wally hadn't set his hopes high. Ever since he turned ten his father decided, he was much too old to celebrate his birthday anymore. Not even, acknowledge it. Which meant for him; No parties, no presents, and no delicious cake. He wasn't even allowed to even open birthday cards sent from relatives that lived out of town. It was something he never understood. How his father just wanted all the attention to himself. Never happy with anyone else's achievements and Wally knew that he probably would never understand.

"Well we wish you all the luck today Rudolph, right Wally?" - Wally whom was in the process of chewing swallowed quickly and said, "Oh, right. Good luck Dad." but his father ignored him; turning on the Television that sat on the wall on Wally's left side.

Wally felt himself frown. _'At least I try Dad.'_- He thought and he turns his attention to the program. GBS News was on and Wally saw his Aunt Iris on the screen, "And a special shout out to my nephew Wally wishing him a very happy sixteenth birthday."

"Thanks Aunt Iris." Wally said quietly, and heard his father humph in annoyance.

"You know since you are sixteen I think you ought to get your license. I'm sick of carting your ass everywhere."

'_You took me to school twice this year.' _Wally thought. But nodded nevertheless, taking his attention back to the screen.

"The following schools have declared this day a snow day…" Wally waited, hoping that he didn't have to go to school. He really didn't feel like riding in a car with his agitated father. He suddenly hears his school is called off, and without thinking, he stood up from his chair and cheered.

"Wallace West, there is no reason to be so loud." Mary West suddenly spoke up and the speedster sat back down. His happiness for that slight moment had faded as it was replaced by feeling awful when his mother clutched her head as if in pain, and his father stood up from his chair.

"Do you enjoy seeing your mother in pain? You know she has terrible headaches. What the hell is wrong with you?" Wally held his breath as he watched his father rush over to him, and grab hold of ginger locks tightly as he felt his head get ripped back painfully, making contact on the backrest of the chair.

"No, I really didn't mean to I was just excited that I didn't have to go to school today that's all." Wally said honestly sounding sincere, but his father gripped his hair tighter, and he winced.

"Why? So you can hang out with your so-called friends. His father said, and Wally could smell the alcohol on his breath. - "Trying to be little heroes in skin tight clothing, you're nothing but a bunch of fags."

Wally could feel his face grow hot at the last statement as he snapped back "How would you know? You're never interested in my life anyhow." - and received a blow to the face for his actions.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me boy." his father ordered, and let him go. Wally walked away from the table, rubbing the side of his face in anger. Not caring to listen to the idiocy anymore. He sped himself to his room shutting the door, going over to his closet and pulled some items out, hearing his father yell at him from the bottom of the stairs.

'_Don't really care where I sleep tonight as long as it's not here.' - _Wally thought angrily as he packed his favorite yellow sweater in the bag with other clothing and essentials. He made his way back down the stairs where his father was yelling obscene things. Wally just pushed it to the side, notifying his parents by saying, "I'm leaving. Probably going to Uncle Barry's house. Oh by the way. Thanks for the great birthday morning." and he slammed the door before his father nor mother could react.

He was in trouble now, but he didn't care. He'd worry about that when he would come back home. Should he call it a home? Felt more like a prison, than anything else. Wally really didn't want to go to his Uncle's that would just cause questions that he really didn't want to answer, nor did he want to go to the Mountain where he would have to deal with Zatanna. The last couple of days encounter with her still left a bad taste in his mouth.

'_There was always a certain wonder boy.'_- Wally thought to himself walking down the icy sidewalks. Mentally kicking himself for not grabbing his coat. He pulled out his phone, and began typing away.

'_**Do you by chance have a snow day, today also?'**_

It felt like ages to Wally before his little bird responded,

'_Yeah I do. Pretty weird with the weather. Why do you ask?'_

Wally supposed it was random, but he really didn't want to put to much thought into it as he typed back,

'_**Is anyway I could maybe… Come over?**_

He stopped walking to wait for Dick's answer, knowing if his boyfriend said yes he would just use his speed to get to Gotham City.

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand, as he brought his phone upward, and pushed the button to read the text message.

'_Sure… Remember the way to the Batcave?'_

'_**Yup.'**_

'_Cool meet you in five. :D'_

Wally felt himself smile, and took off as the snow slowly drifting down on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City (Batcave), 2011 <strong>

**Monday November 14, 6:20 am**

Wally entered the cave with a slight shiver. Even though the Batcave was emulating heat around him. He could barely feel his fingers. He looked around seeing the lights from the computers shine on the steel floor, and the batmoblie stationed in the middle of the cavern. He had been here before with his uncle Barry, helping the Dynamic Duo with a situation dealing with Poison Ivy's new pollen, and helped crash her plans for a greenery world.

Something black and furry was moving in the corner of his eye as he turned his head to look. Wally stared with bated breath as the Belgian shepherd dog awakened, and perked upward like it had heard him breathe and locked it's dark eyes on the speedsters'.

"Hey Ace." Wally tried, but the dog crouched low and crept towards him, it's lips peeling back revealing its sharp white teeth. A low growl gurgled deep in its throat.

'_It has been awhile since I've been here, and without my uniform on. The dog thinks I'm a intruder.' _Wally thought hoping the dog will catch his scent and know who he is.

"Easy, Ace, easy… it's me Kid Flash."- as Wally said this, it was as if something in the dog suddenly changed. The growling had stopped and Ace rushed toward him, jumping on him wanting to get petted. He bends down, and feels a rough, wet tongue lick at his cheek.

"Good dog, thanks for not biting my head off."- he says truthfully and he begins to pet the dog's short soft hair. He hears a chuckle from his side, and Ace begins to bark excitedly rushing to his owner.

"Hi." Wally says walking to the steps to where his boyfriend was petting the obedient dog.

"Hey Wals Happy Birthday." Dick stands and gives him a hug which the speedster returns. He feels a kiss on his lips, and almost melts in warmth.

"You're freezing." he hears Dick say and he shrugs, "The snow was coming down hard by the time I got passed Pennsylvania."- and he follows Dick up the stairs to a elevator. Wally watched a bit fascinated as Dick punched in a set of numbers on a computer, and a sudden scanner scanned the acrobat, dog, and himself.

The doors opened and Wally followed Dick inside, noting that he was shivering again. He took his hands to his lips and breathed out trying to get warm. He looked over at Dick who was looking at him pitifully as he parted his dusted rose colored lips,

"Here my hands are warm." and Wally watches as the acrobat walked over as the elevator ascend upward, and placed his hands over his. Wally felt himself smile down at the bird, defiantly feeling warmer.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." escaped the speedster as they existed the study where the elevator let them off. Dick watched amused as the speedster gripped onto the railing, looking around the luxurious mansion. His eyes Dick noticed stopped on the water fountain on the floor beneath them.<p>

"This is amazing." - Dick snorted for he couldn't contain it any longer, and pulled Wally off the railing saying as he did so,

"It's just a house KF."- He heard the speedster snort back and say sarcastically, "Dude, my house is called a house, this right here is called a freaking castle." Dick rolled his eyes at him whom just chuckled back.

"Can we get closer to the water fountain though?"- Wally asked acting as if he was a eight year old at a amusement park, wanting to explore every inch of the place.

"Really?" He asked, not wanting to go back downstairs, but the hopeful look on Wally's face told him that the ginger really wanted to see the water fountain. Dick walked around the balcony to the large staircase Wally beside him barely paying much attention to what was in front of him. To interested as to the wonders his house held.

Something caught the speedsters' eyes as they walked down the staircase to the fountain, and Dick watched as the ginger sped to the fountain.

"Aw, he's so cute." came a giddy squeal from Wally, clasping his hands to together, looking back at Dick pointing a the ball of fuzz on the polished floor.

"Uh Wally I wouldn't-", But Dick was too late. Wally was already bending down to pet the Welsh Terrier as he heard Wally begin to speak in a baby mock tone, reaching his hand over to pet the puppy.

"Oh, you're so fuzzy. You're almost like a teddy bear."- and before Wally can even place his hand on the pup. It begins to bark, trying to bite his freckled fingers.

"Sergeant. No." Dick says suddenly rushing over to the maniac dog. Who was trying its best to rip the ginger apart despite his size. He scoops the fuzzy dog in his arms, cursing his younger brother for not taking care of it, and helps Wally up, feeling the vibration of the dog's growling against his chest.

"Real nice dog you got there." Wally says giving him a irritated look, "what is with your dogs trying to bite my head off."

"He'll come around." - Dick said struggling with the pup whom wanted to get free, - "Good here's Tim." Dick sighed in relief seeing his younger brother walk into the room on his IPad. "Tim take your dog to your room he keeps trying to bite Wally."- but the younger boy seemed too interested in the technology than to listen to his older sibling.

"Tim take care of your dog!" Dick heard himself shout out, but Tim kept walking away from him, disappearing into his room within the manor. Dick lets out a irritated groan then hears a sudden whistle from the younger boy, and the dog became determined to be let down.

"Stupid. Little…" Dick mutters letting the dog go after it had pierced its claws into his arm, looking at the now long scratch on his forearm.

* * *

><p>Wally watched as the little ankle bitter ran up the stairs after its master, still barking away noisily.<p>

"You alright Master Richard?" Wally turned his head, and smiled seeing his favorite butler (even though he knew just one), heading towards them with a small tray that held a small cup of water and two medicine bottles.

"I'm fine." Dick grumbled out and Alfred gave him a stern look, "Master Bruce wishes you to take your vitamins as well as the medicine prescript for you. You know how he gets when you don't take them" Wally watched as Dick huffed out unscrewing a medicine cap, and popped a pill in his mouth, washing it down with the offered water.

"Master Wallace. It is a pleasure to see you in normal attire, and to see you here. Happy birthday. Would you like something special for me to make for breakfast?"

"I don't want to impose." Wally tried even though his stomach was screaming for bacon.

"Don't be modest Wally just tell him what you want." Wally heard Dick say and he felt a blush grow on his cheeks, "Anything would be fine Alfred. You can surprise me, but bacon sounds really good."-

He hears Dick snort out, and watches as Alfred nodded and retreated back into where Wally assumed was the kitchen after Dick had finished taking his pills. Wally wanted to know what Dick was all the sudden taking, but felt that it might have been a little personal. Even if they were together.

"Come on I can't be in this part of the house for too long." Dick huffed out, snapping Wally out of a trance as he felt his hand get laced within Dick's as they walked up the main steps, and Dick leads them to his room which was in the eastern part of the manor.

"Dude does it take an hour to get to your room?" Dick heard Wally complain. Their hands that were interlocked a short amount of time were now hanging by their sides.

"Just a little further. I gave Tim my room in exchange for a this one over the summer. Gives me more privacy this way" Dick informed turned on his heel and went down another corridor, and heard Wally groan out.

They finally reach their destination Dick opens the bedroom door, and turned the light on, noticing that Wally was still in the hall looking in with wonder.

* * *

><p>"You don't need a invitation to come in Wals." He heard Dick say, and he realized his mouth was wide open from what he saw.<p>

The spacious room was covered with posters of classic rock bands, a king sized bed in the middle with a drooling flat screen TV on one side of the room. For some reason he was picturing something totally different for this bird's room, but lately since Wally was getting to know the actual Dick this was a perfect room for the bird.

"Dude! Your room is-" Wally stated walking over to Dick's assorted shelves that seemed like every CD known to man was in alphabetical order. Other shelves held games, and DVDs, that some still had the clear wrapping on it.

"Pretty much." Wally heard Dick say, feeling him wrap his arms around his neck. He felt his turtle neck get pushed down and felt Dick's lips on his skin.

"And what's nice about it is that no one wants to come all the way up here. So we're alone for awhile. "

Wally felt a blush come on as he turned his head to met Dick's lips with his, moving his lips with Dick's, and began to nimble on his bottom lip. Wally felt Dick's mouth open, and he pushed his tongue in the acrobat's warm cavern. He felt Dick's fingers dance in his hair clutching onto it tightly.

Suddenly Wally feels Dick's lips wrench themselves away from his as he hard the acrobat gasp for air that seemed like would never return to his lungs. Wally doesn't understand why all the sudden his little bird is acting like this. He opens his eyes to see that Dick had gotten up and was now looking out his large bay window, hugging his body tightly.

"Dick? What's wrong is it the voice again?" Wally asked, getting up quickly and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, taking him close into his chest.

"Yeah." was Dick's response and Wally felt Dick lean his head back onto his chest, - "Bruce, thinks I'm crazy. He had Alfred diagnosis me and the result was that putting me on anti-depressants like that will solve everything."

"But you don't think it will?" Wally asked as Dick moved around and buried his face in Wally's chest and stayed there awhile not making a sound.

* * *

><p>Dick took a deep breath and told Wally all that happened Thursday night from the way he was feeling to the way he saw his shadow lift itself from the ground and the pain he felt and waking up in the Batcave and the events that happened after that,<p>

"Bruce is replacing fear with sadness. Batman isn't afraid of anything so he doesn't know how I feel. He just assumes it's about my family's death. He wasn't listening to the fact of what the dreams keep ending like or the fact I've been hearing a voice. All he is considered with is having a focused boy wonder on his side. He is even considering about taking Tim into the field until I feel _better_." Dick finished looking down at his hands that were laying on Wally's chest.

"Hey, come on Dick look at me for a second." The acrobat feels his speedster hand under his chin gently lifting his head up to meet with green orbs.

"I think Batman is only trying to do what is best. You may well need a rest. You need to take your medication though until we now exactly what is wrong. Then we both can pitch them."

Dick knew Wally was only trying to help, but Dick couldn't help but feel alone in this situation. Everyone just seemed like he was going through some phase from his traumatizing past. He knew that wasn't the case and maybe he would have to figure this out on his own.

'_No more complaining, no more crying, no more screaming like some bungee after a nightmare. I can figure this out on my own. I will.'_

'_**There is the Richard I know…' **_And there was no trying to hide the tremor that racked his body.

"You alright?" he hears through the distance, knowing it was from Wally's mouth, and he felt himself nod.

"Yeah, and you're right. Anyway today isn't about me. Let's go downstairs to see if Alfred is finished with breakfast."

* * *

><p>When Wally entered the dinning area. He surly thought he was going to cry. Alfred had set up a assortment of all different types of food. There was waffles upon waffles with different type of fruits, and in the middle of the table (Wally's mouth was already watering.) Sat a plate of a tastiest looking bacon the speedster had ever seen.<p>

"Everything looks great Alfred." came a voice that Wally almost jumped at turning to see a well-built handsome man that the speedster knew must of been Bruce Wayne.

"Wally nice to see you. Happy birthday." The playboy said taking a seat at the head of the table like Wally had been over many times before in this massive house.

"Thank you." he accidentally squeaked out when he felt Dick nudge him to take a sit next to him in which he hurriedly did so, taking the offered food in front of him.

"Thank You Master Bruce. I see Master Wallace is also enthused in the food also."

Wally looked up already a big hunk of bacon strips were in his mouth. He tried hiding his blush and swallowed the food down before saying his thanks to the butler. Alfred smiled at him making his way back into the kitchen to clean up.

"That's all you're eating?" Wally hears Bruce ask, thinking the question was intended for him as he turned his head and noticed Dick only had a few berries on the clean plate. The speedster also noticed that the bird had his head resting on his hand looking bored down at the plate kicking the berries around by his fork.

"I'm not hungry." Dick mumbled out not looking up from his plate. Wally couldn't help not understanding but since his metabolism always made him hungry he couldn't actually know what not being hungry actually meant.

"Did you take your medication at exactly six-thirty?" Bruce asked taking no interest in anything else in the room, but Dick's behavior.

"Yes." was the bird's response, sounding a bit irritated, and Wally shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth, trying not to get in the middle of family feuds. (He had enough of problems at home than to worry about).

"Because you know what we discussed on Thursday, You need to take this medication at the same time everyday."

"Yeah."

"Because you won't feel better if you don't and you wont be back on pat-"

"Bruce I know." Dick snapped back sternly finally taking a bite of a berry but still didn't look at the dark knight.

"Oo, so dramatic." a voice across from Wally pipes up, and Wally can't help but jump little from the noise, looking up to see Tim was sitting there.

'_When did he get in here?' _Wally couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

><p>"Tim just eat your food." Bruce scolded then Dick heard him say, "But points on the stealth, Wally didn't notice you were in here until you said something. Much better."<p>

Dick watched in annoyance as the younger boy beam, stabbing another berry on his plate and shoved it in his mouth, feeling the unwanted jealously coming on.

* * *

><p>"Which one? I have either; <em>Finding Nemo<em> or _Toy Story_?" Dick asked nonchalantly holding the two blue-rays in either hands, looking at Wally whom was studying both covers intently. He had no idea why his boyfriend wanted to watch a children film, but since it was the speedster's birthday he wasn't going to argue.

"Don't you have _The Lion King_?" the speedster asked after awhile, looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah, but Tim has it, and I'm not going to his room. Too long of a walk." Dick huffed out, shoving the movies into Wally's hands and got up to retrieve one of his blankets from his closet.

"Too long of a walk? Or are you pissed at him." He heard Wally say as he shut the closet door, and walked back over to the sofa where Wally was sitting in front of the TV.

"Both." Dick answered dumping the large blanket on top of Wally's head, moving to stand in front of the television.

"Fine! I suppose _Finding Nemo_ will have to do." Dick watched amused as Wally tried untangling himself from the overly sized blanket.

"Good." Dick replied snatching the movie out of the speedster hand and put the movie in.

"You know you're not a nice window Rob." the little bird heard the ginger tease, and he felt like rolling his eyes.

"It's only previews Wals." he says this walking in front of Wally laying on top of him asking if his new position was better, squeezing his back against Wally's face into the sofa. He hears Wally groan out trying to pull him off, but Dick stayed put not until Wally had maneuvered one of his freckled arms out from under Dick's body, and started to tickle the bird's side, making him cringe, and start to laugh.

"Someone's ticklish." Wally said as Dick moved to the other side of the couch, trying to get away from the speedster.

"No, don't *giggle* Wally." but Wally was to quick for him as his back landed on the couch and the speedster almost tickled him to death, as he laughed out loudly, squirming underneath Wally's touch.

"Wally! Okay, okay I give." Dick felt himself chuckle out. Still trying to get himself away from Wally with

no luck.

The tickles stop and Dick tries to regain the air that escaped from his lungs, noticing he laughed so hard tears had leaked from his eyes. Wally smiled down on him, as Dick was thinking that this was the first time that he actually laughed like this in awhile.

"Previews are done." he heard Wally say, and he was pulled upward to lay on Wally's chest the blanket drawn across him as he pressed the play button to start the movie.

* * *

><p>Not even twenty minutes into the movie and the little bird was squirming. He twisted around in Wally's arms, laying his head on the ginger's chest staring curiously up at him, wondering if his little plan for Wally's big day would work.<p>

"What?" the speedster asked smiling down at him with his emerald eyes glowing. Dick wasn't sure how to respond verbally so instead he leaned upward to seal his lips with the speedster's as he slipped his hands under the edge of Wally's shirt, feeling the hard muscles beneath his fingertips.

Dick moved his lips off the speedster and moved the fabric from Wally's neck and began to nimble his freckled neck. -"Um, Rob? Not that I don't love doing this, but I really wanted to watch the movie."

"You don't have to engage nor watch me. Just enjoy the movie and let me give you a gift for your special day."- the acrobat responded sultry and heard Wally snort out. Dick bunched Wally's sweater upward and tucked it under the speedster's armpits and began kissing the freckled chest below, causing the speedster to sigh out in bliss. Dick licked his way towards a pink nipple and started to nibble on it as he let his hands roam to Wally's navel undoing the button of his pants and unzipped them, pulling them down a bit as he glanced upward to see that Wally was now biting his lower lip and his freckled face was turning crimson.

"Just focus on the movie KF." Dick teased as he groped Wally's length and moved his hand up and down, hearing Wally's breath hitch from the pleasure.

"Like I can focus on the movie now." the speedster breathed out and Dick couldn't help but chuckle a bit, continuing with his gift for Wally.

* * *

><p>"Come on you lazy bum. Wake up!"<p>

The speedster groaned at the abrupt interruption from his dream that consisted with birthday cakes upon birthday cakes all decorated with whipped cream frosting and a buck naked Dick on top of the middle cake on his stomach licking the frosting off his delicate fingers.

"One more hour?" Wally whined into the crease of the couch in which he lied on, feeling a slight weight on top of him.

"You have been sleeping the whole day away it's already passed four." the voice said and Wally felt a feathery kiss on his cheek. Wally groaned again not really believing it was that late as he opened his eyes and stared up, looking at a very happy birdie.

"It's not four I fell asleep around seven." Wally says and pulls out his phone to show that he was indeed wrong and like always Dick was right.

"Do you ever tire of being wrong" he heard Dick tease then start to giggle as Wally shoved the bird off of his lap and he ran a hand through his ginger hair, saying, "You could've gotten me up you know?"

Dick shrugged, "You looked so peaceful I didn't want to ruin it."- and Wally couldn't help the blush that crept upon his freckled cheeks.

"Hey, let's go to the mountain I bet we'll have a mission today." the speedster hears Dick say eagerly and can't helps but feel suspicious.

"Why do you suppose that?" He urges, looking at Dick who was looking back at him with no emotion masking his face that could give a hint for Wally to know what was going on in his head.

"I just have a feeling that's all. I mean just look at the weather it's pretty abnormal." the acrobat says fixing a button on his shirt and stands, - "Coming?"

Wally let out a sigh and stood bending his back, backward stretching it out. "You better not have some surprise birthday party waiting for me. You know I'm not one for surprises."

"Why would I do that Wally?" Dick answered, placing the dark shades on his beauteous eyes and Wally had a feeling Dick was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, 4:30 pm<strong>

**Monday November 14, 2011**

"SURPRISE!" sudden light snaps in front of Wally's green eyes as he jumps backward a little to see his team members in cozy winter clothing, and his uncle in the back already munching on chips. Decorations hung every where with a huge banner saying 'Happy Birthday' on it and he cannot stop the smile tugging on his lips.

"I hate you." he mutters close to Dick's ear and Dick chuckles and tugs him along to the couch in which the bubbly Martian places a birthday hat on his head.

"Thanks you guys, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Don't thank us. It was Robin who arranged it." His uncle said, winking at him and shoved more chips into his mouth.

"Yeah, Robin and I made two cakes and the cupcakes on Sunday." gushed Me'gann displaying the cakes lied out on the coffee table in front of him, and Wally couldn't help but get a little red from the dream he had back in the manor.

"Did he now?" Wally turned to Robin whom smiled. Wally couldn't help the overwhelming joy that filled his chest and he leaned over and didn't hesitate nor did he care that most of his friends were in that room as he placed his lips on the bird's, hearing sudden catcalls and one from Artemis stating to 'Get a room' did Wally brake apart from Robin.

Wally didn't notice that Robin had been stiff from mere shock at his actions as the party members sang him 'Happy Birthday' and he made a wish he finally noticed when he looked over about to give Robin a piece of birthday cake did he see a red faced bird who was fiddling with his fingers not looking at him in the slightest even when he took the plate from him.

"Wut's wrung?" Wally asked his mouth already full of cake. He heard Robin sigh and turn to him giving him a exasperated look.

"I know you don't like Zatanna very much. But was it necessary to flaunt our relationship like that?"

Wally swallowed he didn't honestly think about that. "I'm sorry dude but in truth I was happy that you did all of this for me."

The speedster watched as Robin smiled and handed him the plate where the cake sat. "Not hungry?" Wally asks about to dig his fork into it but stops when Dick raises his hand to stop him.

"Yeah I am, but I think it's a good idea that you go talk to Zatanna. Clear this situation. It won't be good for the team if she always seems to look as if she will soon put a spell on you that'll make you grow sprouts out of your ears or something worse."

Wally couldn't help but open his mouth about to protest but Robin had a point and he grudgingly made his way towards the magician who had ventured away from the party sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Hi." he says sitting down the plate of cake in front of her and sat down across from her. "What do you want?" she asks, then thanks him for the cake as a after thought.

Wally clears his throat and starts to ask, "You settling in here okay?"

"Oh yeah,"- Zatanna sighs puncturing her fork into the birthday cake, making Wally cringe a little from the action. - "Just like home."

Wally couldn't help but feel ashamed at this. He wasn't actually justifying what she had done last week was right, but he shouldn't have done that with Dick in front of her just now regardless.

"I know this is all new and kind of intimidating, but hey one of these days you'll get used to the way I eat."

The stunning ebony haired girl looked upward a warm smile gracing her lips and he returned it.

"I'm sorry for what I did last Wednesday, that wasn't right of me to do so. I've been down ever since my father became Dr. Fate. I just… You and Robin are a great couple and I'm sorry if I invaded anything with my actions. Can we start over and become friends?" she asks holding out her hand for Wally to shake in which he does saying, "Apology excepted Zee, and I think starting over and becoming friends would be great."

* * *

><p>Robin the Boy Wonder smiled at Wally as he returned to the sofa when he and Zatanna had cleared their awkward relationship with each other.<p>

"Things better?" he asks as he hands Wally his half eaten piece of birthday cake in which the speedster grabs hold of the plate delightfully and says before shoving it in his mouth. - "Much better." and Robin watched slightly disgusted in his boyfriends horrible table manners.

'_**Attention Team. Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in five.' **_

* * *

><p>"Where'd Flash go?" Kid Flash whispered to Robin as they entered the main lobby were Batman was on the screen ready to discuss the mission at hand.<p>

"_Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments." _Kid Flash couldn't help but jump a bit, hearing the monotone voice of Batman's and Robin chuckled a bit from his action.

Kid Flash listened the briefing like he always did with complete focus. Batman had explained to the team that their mission is to destroy these weather machines that Batman calls 'Ice Fortresses' that is leaving North America in a icy wonderland from coast to coast. But honestly Wally didn't understand something and he asked suddenly,

"Well can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?"

"What's a Watchtower" he hears Zatanna ask Me'gann from his right and he cringed a little knowing that not all of his teammates knew about the Justice League's exclusive area. He hears Batman sigh and say grudgingly,

"The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized and since both Green Lanterns off world I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin suddenly pipes up from Kid Flash's side, "The League and The Team fighting side by side?"

"Whoa really?" Wally asks high-fifing Robin in excitement. _'Now that's a birthday wish come true' _he thinks and continues to listen to Batman's words.

He listens to how Superboy, Aqualad and Robin are stationed and he can't helps but feel a bit left out he wanted to be with Robin throughout this mission but had to make do. Then he hears Zatanna, Artimis and Miss Martian where they are stationed and frowns feeling as if he needed to speak up,

"Uh, Batman I think you skipped-"

"Kid Flash a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant and since there is no other means of getting it to her in time. You are the logical choice. You will need to go to Boston pick up the donor-heart and run three thousand miles cross country."

'_Wait… What! He can't seriously except me to miss the first League/Team up… You know I wondered he seemed a little to nice at breakfast this morning.' _and Wally couldn't help himself but blurt out,

"Who is this girl?"

"Does it matter?" Batman asked in such a tone that made Wally's spine feel like it was frosted.

"No it doesn't or course not but can't we Zeta beam-"

"Zeta beam is offline KF, sorry." Robin said and Kid Flash slumped a little. "Right, then how could I say no?" he asks looking down wondering how on earth fate could be so cruel and said to himself, "guess I won't be needing stealth." and he presses the button on his suit to change him back into his normal red and yellow uniform muttering, "Speedy delivery boy at your service."

"Wals come here for a second." Kid Flash felt himself get pulled into the corridor the rest of the team heading to the loading bay.

"What?" He asked feeling disappointed that he had to skip the larger mission.

"Please be careful." he hears the bird say in a quivering voice and feels those lips on his in a goodbye kiss.

"I will." he says quietly and watches as Robin disappear down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Boston, 9:34 pm<strong>

**Monday November 14, 2011**

Since emergency crews have been informed about Kid Flash's route he barely had any problems. When he got to the hospital his stomach was already growling for food.

"Anyone order a pizza?" he asks the Doctor and her nurses. She looks annoyed by him and she sighs as one of the nurses helps him put the pack that the heart is contained in, hearing the woman say,

"What you are delivering is considerably more precious to a girl whose life depends on it."

"Duh, I meant did anyone order a pizza for me?" He asks can't helping but sound cocky, "I guy burns a lot of calories for running like the speed of sound."

She looks shocked for a moment apologizing for not getting one then quickly says that the pack is shock absorbent but that doesn't mean it needs any extra shaking.

"Got it."

"Your PDA?"

He lifts his right arm and she sets a timer. "You have four hours to deliver the heart before it's no longer viable. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." he says.

"Then go" she urges.

"Oh right" and Kid Flash turns and set himself to Seattle.

* * *

><p>"Robin!" the acrobat turn his attention off of the device that he recently took care of with a explosive onto a enraged looking Batman.<p>

"What?" he asks and is pushed onto the ice fortresses wall. The air in his lungs feel like they were sucked out.

"Have you honestly forgotten what we talked about? You need to be more careful. You're unstable." He hears his mentor growl out and he has to what awhile before he can answer trying to regain air.

"Batman I'm not a child." he coughs out.

"You keep acting like this Robin and I'll make sure you'll never be the boy wonder again you understand me?" he hears the caped crusader say and the weight disappears off of him.

He slumps onto the ground and the one thing keeps circulating around his head.

'_Why is this happening to me? What is it that I don't understand?'_

* * *

><p><strong>North Dakota, 10:12 pm<strong>

**Monday November 14, 2011**

'_what is that?' _a dust of a snow filled his vision as he skidded to a halt noticing a huge hulking man holding an officer in his fist. _'Who is that?'_

He runs back towards the cloud and finally noticed whom it was. _'Vandal Savage'_ he pushes into the beast and the officer flies into a nearby bank of snow with a groan.

"Get out of here! I'll handle Vandal." he yells at the officers whom run backward to get out of the way.

"You'll handle me?" a deep voice comes behind him and he feels his hair get pulled as he is lifted upward and he groans from the pain.

"Little hero do you honestly believe you can survive Vandal Savage?"

Kid Flash holds tightly to the hulking man's arm with both of his own as he kicks the man with his right foot, shocking the man to let him go as he propelled himself into a double flip, as he came down knocking the villain down again with both his feet and once again flip to slid on the ice covered ground.

The speedster ran towards the villain who threw out a fist towards his freckled face and the speedster in record time missed it by inches sliding underneath the man and tried to trip him. Which the man was to quick which was unusual for him. The punch in which he endeared had him flying backward and he hardly had time to arch his back so he throw out his arm to stop the fall that would cause the organ damage. There would soon be a bruise on the corner of his cheek as he sucked in the lip and tasted the blood from the wound.

'_This guy is so going down.' _he thinks wiping his mouth. He listens as Vandal Savage explains that he started attacking the officers as he wanted to kill the Flash, but since he wasn't available, Vandal would have to settle on making him suffer by killing his brat sidekick.

Wally wasn't sure if the earlier episode of his father smacking him played a factor or the fact that this criminal actually wanted to kill his uncle made him furious behind belief, but he knew that either of them meant he could take this man down and that was all that Wally really wanted to do.

Kid Flash starts running circles around the villain not listening to the taunts he throws at him and the speedster throws in some punches. A sudden beeping noise makes him aware of the time he had left to get to Seattle.

'_What I'm I doing?' _he asks himself and runs toward the city, leaving the criminal to smirk at him, unaware that it was merely a tick to stall him a bit.

**Seattle, 11:18**

**Monday November 14, 2011**

'_What an entrance.' _He thinks tiredly as he takes off the pack and hands it to the male nurse in front of him. He had made it only slowing down a bit slipping on a sheet of black ice and skidded to the main entrance of the hospital.

"I made it. I'm here." he says triumphantly, smiling up at the man but the man's expression confuses him as he hears him say,

"I'm sorry you're too late."

"What no-no" he hurriedly lifts up his arm to check the time and say, "See I have almost twenty minutes to spare."

"I see that, but she passed away twelve minutes ago."

'_Twelve?' _"twelve minutes?" Kid Flash asks feeling his eyes get big from what he was hearing.

"Please don't blame yourself I know you must've gotten here as fast as you can."

'_No, no, no, no, no. That fight with Vandal took fifteen' _Wally isn't sure how he got there but he had must've followed the nurse into the hospital as he sunk down into a chair, holding his hand in his hands.

"Kid Flash!" He turns he's head which feels like too much effort to do and sees a operating team running up to him in a mad dash.

"Where is the Queen's heart?"

"Wait so the girl is dead so now it's going to a Queen?" Kid Flash asks stupidly and the team looks at him weirdly.

"The girl is the Queen and she's not dead but she is running out of time."

'_I've been conned' _and Kid Flash looks around the room to see the fake-nurse in the elevator and the man looks at him smiling sickly as the doors closed.

"No!" he cries and is too late as the doors snapped shut, noticing that it was traveling downward to the hospital car park, seeing the posing nurse and takes the package from his hands. Suddenly bullets pass him, but he is to quick to get hit. _'I put this heart at risk… again'._

'Creeps are blocking the stairs' he thinks dodging some more bullets, making his way to the high road.

A sudden rush or dizziness over flows him as he almost falls onto the ground but just in time rolls onto the pavement.

'_Ugh, that was nauseating familiar'_ and sweat rolls down his face. _'Count Vertigo'_

It all made sense to him now Queen Perdita is Vertigo's niece and she's the only one standing between him and his country's throne.

Kid Flash begins to crawl feeling as if this is the only thing he can do at the moment. "Is the young hero reduced to crawl away?"

"Hey I'm not proud" he spats out still trying to get out of the force.

"Apparently"

'_But I'm not defeated either. Not when I have a special weapon my big mouth!' _thinking of Dick rolling his eyes in that moment.

He asks why isn't the Count in Belle Reve with the other member of the Injustice League, and he tricks Vertigo into revealing his connection to Savage and the Ice Fortresses. Just enough time to come up with a plan to escape.

"Now let's see if I can kill two hearts with one blow."

"Take your best shot." Kid Flash snarls at him and slides the heart on the slippery ice that stopped under a car. After he had semi-defeated Count and his cronies he rushed back into the hospital breaking in the glass doors, feeling the shards glass cut deeply into his mid-drift. But he lifted the pack up to give the operation team.

"Take it go!" he breathes out and one of them do. He faintly hears one giving orders to the others as they run to the elevator. With his nausea and injures giving him enough pain that he can't handle his body did what it thought it needed to do and he didn't object as his eyes clouded over and he fell onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham, 6:00<strong>

**Tuesday November 15, 2011**

Dick Grayson spit out some of the tooth paste that was in his mouth and sighed as he heard boyfriend's phone ask if he wanted to leave a message on the other end on his high tech phone that he had pressed against his ear in his hand while the other clutched his toothbrush. He had tried calling his speedster since he had gotten up but he had no luck.

"Sorry I've been calling almost every second. I just wanted to know how your mission was? If you want me to bring your bag to the mountain. Call me back when you can."

Dick sighed once again as he set his phone down and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't like he was too worried about Wally. He knew Wally could handle himself.

Now himself was a different story. Dick looked into the mirror seeing the bags under his azure eyes and he looked ill. Bruce was a little hesitated to let him go to school today. But after he expressed his feelings about him not being able to stay in this house much longer without ripping his hair out. Bruce had sighed and told him he was to check in every hour which Dick reluctantly agreed.

He heard a knock at his door and frowned. Hardly anyone came to his room since it was such a trip to take in the exception of unpleasant news. He opens the door and looks down to see his little brother smiling up at him.

"What?" he asks mimicking his brother's actions by crossing his arms.

"My bear I want it back." he whines unraveling one of his arms for it.

"Oh. Right." Dick says forgetting all about the stuffed animal on top of his bed and went to retrieve it.

"Thanks" Tim says grabbing hold of the bear, and Dick feels Tim small arms around him.

"If you ever have those dreams or need someone to talk to I'm here big bro."

Dick smiles and hugs Tim's small frame, "Thanks Tim. I will defiantly hit you up on that."

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle, 7:20 am<strong>

**Tuesday November 15, 2011**

When Wally finally woke up he wasn't entirely fond of seeing this villain in his vision as he croaked out the antihero's name.

"Count Vertigo."

"That's King Vertigo to you peasant." the antihero corrected.

"King?" he asked staying to his plan.

He listens to Count Vertigo gloat about how he is king now and how despite all the planning involved was a waste of time since she died on the operating table. And since he hadn't laid a finger on her to cause her death, he cannot be blamed for her death and nothing can stop him now from getting his country's throne. Wally played through it so he wouldn't seem suspicious almost ripping his stitches in which still throbbed painfully.

"It's called regicide." he watches the Count smirked nastily and he knows that this was the time to reveal his plan.

"It's called…" he starts mimicking the smirk ripping the curtain back to reveal the Queen, "You're busted jerk-face."

"I believe you know Queen Perdita." he implies, loving the fact that the villain is truly terrified.

"No" Wally hears him whisper, and the Queen replays Count Vertigo's confession of regicide.

"Count Vernon Vertigo. As Queen of Vlatava, I hear by accuse you of high treason against the crown and revoke your diplomatic immunity."

If Wally hadn't had the speed he was gifted for he might of not of saved the young Queen before the sword would stake her new heart. He watched as her highness' bodyguards dragged Count Vertigo away to Belle Reve prison, listening to the man make such comments like every criminal does after losing.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes picking up the sword cane, wincing a bit from the pain in his stomach and turned around to see the young queen.

Her face shown with relief as she said quietly no dubitably weak from the surgery, "Thank you. Your plan worked perfectly."

"Well when I woke up and found out you were in recovery. I knew Vertigo would try another attempt on your life. Unless one, he thought you were dead and two, he lost that darn immunity, and was sent away for good." he confessed, holding out the sword cane to her to take.

He watches in confusion as she shakes her head and says just as quietly, "That is a heirloom belonging to my country, not to the Count. I'd be pleased for you to have as a reward or a souvenir?"

Wally looks down at the sword than back to her, noticing her beautiful smile and he smiles back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, 5:30 pm<strong>

**Tuesday November 15, 2011**

'_The sword was cool, but this pack seemed like the right survivor for the right mission.' _Wally thinks looking at the now pack that was propped up on the shelf in the survivor room.

"Wally you're back! I just heard you saved an entire country. Major kudos."

Wally smiled as he turned trying to hide the pain he was feeling as he saw his little bird rush to him, weaving his hands into his freckled ones.

"I know I am the man." he teased and heard Robin chuckle then say, "Well you're my man, and I hope you don't forget it."

"Never" was the speedster's reply and bent down to kiss those dusty rose colored lips.

"Actually I kind of just figured out that the sweetest birthday gift a lucky stiff like me was seeing that little girl smile." he confesses after coming up for air. Dick smiles up at him and snuggles his head in his chest whispering, "I missed you dude."

"I know I missed you as well… Rob? What are you doing?"

* * *

><p>Robin thought something was off when he watched Wally turn around as if in pain. And now feeling something ragged under his shirt confirmed that his speedster was indeed hurt as he lifted the shirt up to the painful stitches etched in the freckled skin.<p>

"Robin! Stop it! What if Zatanna comes in here."

Robin let Wally snap his hands away letting the shirt fall back on the ginger's stomach, looking at the glare Wally was giving him. He returned it solemnly.

"What?" the speedster asked shrugging, "I got banged up a bit no big deal."

"Wally it is a big deal." Robin expressed wrapping his arms around himself and looked downward. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

He jumps a bit feeling the said speedster's arms around him hugging him tightly, whispering lightly, "There is always going to be a chance of me getting hurt, Robin, you're not going to be able to always protect me. But the choices I make are mine alone, so if I decide to run into a glass door and get a few cuts to save a queen's life, it's not your fault nor problem if I end up getting injured."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Robin grimaced and feels Wally's soft lips on his temple. "Come on I bet there is extra birthday cake and you didn't get a chance to open your presents." Robin says playfully gently pulling Wally into the kitchen then to the speedster's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"What do you suppose this is?" Wally asked holding up a the strange looking gift from Superboy.<p>

He watches as Robin gives the item a strange look then shrugs and he sets it back in the box. "Thanks Supey. I think" and hears Robin let out a laugh.

He had already opened up most of them from his friends receiving; space shooter game from Zatanna, wrist bands with cocky saying on them from Artemis, a goodie bag from Me'gann with frosted covered sugar cookies some burnt others gooey, Kulader had gotten him some of the video games he was talking about and he was shocked to get a Ipad from his Uncle and Aunt still looking at it with awe.

"One last gift Wals, and it's from me." Dick says holding him a bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Wally says smiling all the more whipping the colored paper out, feeling Dick shove him and say, "Bull Wally. Anyway I think you'll like it."

Wally rolled his eyes and looked inside gasping out as he pulled out the glassy books reading the first cover, _The Elements _by Theodore Gray and the read the title of the other book cover which read, _Principles of Chemistry _by Michael Munowitz.

"Dude, I can't believe it. I wanted these books for awhile but couldn't afford them. Dick you didn't have to spend your money on me."

"I wanted to." Dick whispered kissing his cheek, "Just say thanks" he teases.

"Thank you. You're truly the best you know that right." Wally says tugging the smaller boy into his lap.

"Yeah I know." Dick teases, "So Kid Flash overall good birthday?"

"The best." Wally replies not having to think the question over one bit and leans in to kiss his little bird.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

**With Love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	10. For The Love Of A Son

**Hiya peeps! Here it is chapter ten :D. It's a bit short but important nonetheless. I wanted to thank everyone who PM/Reviewed and Alerted/Favorited. I gotta tell you they give me confidence. So thank you so very much. Plus checkout my profile page to vote for my possible one-shot about Dick and Tim. Enjoy (One more chapter before we know what's going on with Dick) Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Nightwing's gorgeous body *Drools***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten- For The Love Of A Son.<strong><br>**_

**Central City, 2011**

**Friday, November 18, 5:30 pm **

Dick Grayson couldn't help the blush that crept along his pale cheekbones, caused by his odd boyfriend. They were on their way Wally's school to watch a basketball game. _"To take your mind off of the craziness happening lately"- _the speedster had said with a grin which he remembered, returning a half-heartedly smile. He doubted a large crowd of sweaty people and greasy food would help. However, it beat staying home with what it seemed like every member of the manor had an eye on him like a hawk. Even Ace and Sergeant would bark at his door until he opened the door and they'd stay there for the night, making sure he wasn't in some sort of trouble.

Wally had gotten his driver's license three days before and his father actually let him burrow the car to take to the school. Dick thought that was considerably weird. Since Wally's father was very touchy with anything Wally did or didn't do. It was extremely awkward to enter the household and to see the man abusing his speedster two feet in front of him, and had to pretend to be dense about it. Wally had pleaded with him beforehand not to react if his father acted out. Even though it was against everything Dick believed in, he did and was thankful Wally's father hadn't done a thing but sneer at them both with a beer can clutch in his pudgy like hands.

At this moment though, Dick was hoping the cars windows were tinted enough so the pedestrians couldn't see how the speedster was making a fool of himself. The speakers in the car were bumping out a high-speed bass, Dick could feel the vibrations on every beat, and the speedster was singing loudly. Way out of tune,

"_**When I walk in the spot this is what I see, Richard Grayson is a' looking at me. I got passion in my pants and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it…"**_

"Are you done?" Dick asked cannot help but smile as Wally danced in his seat with one hand on the wheel.

"_**I'm sexy and he knows it." **_Wally finishes with a head pop towards the red-faced bird.

Dick rolled his eyes at him and the speedster sticks his tongue out, pulling into the school's parking lot.

**Keystone High, 2011**

**Friday, November 18, 6:00 pm**

The sounds from within the gymnasium overpowered anything the speedster was saying to the little bird. As they took a seat near the school's pep band members that were recently tuning their interments while others shoved their faces with food from the concession stand before they had to play again.

"Is it always this crowded?" Dick somewhat shouted out as he watched Wally open a Reese's Pieces candy bar and offered him a buttercup. He took the offered chocolate, removed the warping, and bit into it, tasting the sweet taste of peanut butter and the chocolate surrounding it.

"Yeah somewhat my school's boy's varsity basketball team is really good, but this game will determine if they get to go to state championships… Don't you go to your own school's games?" he hears Wally yell opening up a bag of chips.

"Not really" Dick confessed and he watches Wally nod understanding,

"Wally you came!" Dick suddenly hears from his right but doesn't have time to look in that direction before he is knocked to the side by a petite brown-haired girl. Who wrapped her thin arms around the freckled boy's neck, giggling non-stop.

"Was there any doubt I would?" he hears Wally say and he cannot help the jealousy crept deep within him. _'Who the hell is this girl?'_ he thinks snatching the bag of chips from the speedster's hand and starts to munch on them, watching the game that was already in progress.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he hears the speedster ask and he feels left out that Wally had simply ignored him.

"Yeah, definitely good music tonight and we finally got Abigail to do an aerial like the rest of us" Dick listens to the girl's peppy like voice, - "So, are you going to introduce me to your friend or am I going to have to find out for myself?"

"Oh, right" Wally laughs, "Campbell this is Rick, Rick, Campbell. She goes to school with me."

Dick jumps at the name and gives Wally a glare then takes a look at the girl. She's tiny like someone who would think would be anorexic with pale skin like his. She has a heart-shaped face with freckles dusting across her cheeks and forehead. Her long brown hair the same length as Artemis but a tad bit shorter is slicked back in a ponytail unlike Artemis' usual pony this one had volume. She had on a cheerleading costume of sorts with intricate strips of white and green. Dick assumed was Keystone's colors since he was seeing them everywhere.

"So you're the famous Rick? Wally told me so much about you" she says cheerfully extending her hand out for him to shake which he took it gently afraid that if he was to grip it would break her.

"Did he now?" he asked giving another glare towards Wally.

"Oh, yeah we have Home Ec And English together. He should make you his special bake goods they are so good. But I usually outsmart him in English though poor boy doesn't know the difference from a verb from a adjective."

Dick couldn't help but chuckle his hand over his mouth, starting to think the girl wasn't too bad.

* * *

><p>"Oh shut up!" Wally snaps, hearing Dick stifle a chuckle, - "that was one time; anyway don't you have to flounce around on the gym floor?" and the speedster receives a smack to the head.<p>

"It's not half-time genius. But I suppose I should get back to my team. Nice to finally meet you Rick maybe you can teach something intelligent to ginger here." she says to the bird waving to him whom replies back. - "Maybe, nice meeting you as well."

"Rick?" The speedster hears the acrobat say and he can feel his ears go red.

"I had to come up with some name" he confesses, turning towards him, "I couldn't say Robin it's too sketchy and since I didn't know your actual name I made one up."

"And you chose Rick?" he asks popping on a chip in his mouth.

"Well yeah after I ran into Dick in Gotham I realized how cool he was, and since Rick is a nickname for Richard it kind of clicked I guess." Wally says hearing his voice go soft as if embarrassed

"That's awesome dude." Dick says chucking once again and Wally beamed at him.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome to Keystone's Varsity Dance Team!"<p>

Wally and Dick cheered loudly for Campbell, hearing others cheer as well for her and other dancers as the they got into their places.

The music blared from the speakers and Dick watched as the dancers moved to the beat, seeing Campbell in the center and in the front row, moving through each movement with grace and speed with the remixed music.

"She's like a freaking hummingbird." Dick exasperated not taking his eyes off the dancer, watching them do what it seemed like million of turns on the balls of their feet while the crowd cheered them on.

"Yeah Cammie's probably the best one out there. But I bet if you were out there you would be." Wally whispered, throwing a arm around him. Which Dick shoved him off saying, "Yeah right."

"No truthfully and it wouldn't hurt to see you in those short skirts."

Dick rolled his eyes saying there was no way and Wally started to protest,

"Oh, why not? That would be sexy." he said leaning in and Dick playfully looked away with a smile on his face.

The dance had ended with the dancers looking tired and sweaty with the exception of Campbell who was smiling triumphantly.

Then out of nowhere Dick sees him. His other half. Dick felt the woozy feeling take over as he grabs Wally's knee for support. He watches the imposter Robin with a sweatshirt and baggy pants adoring sunglasses that he himself wasn't recently wearing slipped through the crowd, beckoning him to follow.

"Dick? Are you alright?" He distantly hears Wally ask grabbing his shoulder for support, and felt himself shake from Wally's hand to snap out of it.

"What?" he asks turning his head to Wally's concerned looked face. The acrobat was about to tell the speedster what he had saw, but a certain thought reentered his mind,

'_No more complaining, no more crying, no more screaming like some bungee after a nightmare. I can figure this out on my own. I will.'_

"I'm got to go to the bathroom think those chips did a number on me." Dick lied and got up watching Wally give him a suspicious look.

"I'll be back in a second" Dick says quickly and disappears into the crowd before Wally can stop him.

He isn't used to the school as he gets into the hall pushing passed others reentering the gym for the rest of the game. He doesn't find the other half until he turns and sees him far down a darkened hallway waving back at him with a sickening look on the fake face then a person steps in front of his vision and his other half is gone.

Dick runs towards him knocking over a preppy looking boy with a plate of nachos, shouting at him as he bounded down the hallway ignoring the boy too invested to find and talk to the paranormal person.

He hears the boy laugh like him and he turned and ran towards the noise, seeing the boy about to send a punch when he gets close enough, but his other-half disappears in thin air.

'_**Now that's just rude…' **_

Dick spins around but there isn't anyone there until he is shocked to feel a blow at his stomach and he falls backward, shutting his eyes for the oncoming landing. But it never came. Instead he was hearing the annoying laughter in his ear.

He opens his eyes a little, seeing the sneer in the other's face and he feels himself get pushed against the wall.

Dick is frozen with shock. His mind reeling at the sudden action, '_He's real? He is actually real!' _and Dick finally gets a hold of himself and shoved the other away from him, and receives a hair tug in return, wincing Dick's one hand grabs hold of the hand above him while the other grabs hold of his utility belt under his shirt ready for the attack,

'_**Poor birdie. What's wrong with you? Everyone thinks you're mad. Maybe you are…'**_

Dick eyes dilate, "What the hell are you?" he asks and watches as the Dark Robin is about to open his mouth when a sudden sound interrupts them,

"Hey kid, you're not supposed to be back here."

The acrobat snaps his head in the direction of the voice seeing a janitor whom belonged to it, feeling his hair get released and he knew his dark self was gone.

"I got lost." He lies through his teeth grinning at the man. Who doesn't buy it, but nevertheless plays along and tells him how to get back to the gym.

Dick walks back wiping his mouth, looking everywhere for his speedster to tell him what had happened, and when he finally does he finds Wally near the entrance they came in to where the car was parked, talking with the girl named Campbell, whom had a water bottle clutched in her hand.

"There he is." Campbell says and waves to him and he waves back slightly.

"Dude where were you? You missed the whole game. They're going to states." Wally says punching the air and Dick sees Campbell roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah good for them but what about my team people barely cheered when we did our acrobatic ticks." she pouted and this time Wally rolled his eyes,

"You did great I thought." Dick said to her and she beamed at him, hoping they could leave as soon as possible, and the next thing Wally says makes him relieved.

"Oh jeez, Rick let's go. Before the snow falls even harder." Wally replies looking out the glass doors.

Campbell waved them off and they rushed to the car. Before the snow covered them. Wally unlocked the car doors and Dick slid in warming his hands, seeing his breath in the air.

"Seriously where were you?" Wally asked turning on the ignition and switched the heater on full blast.

Dick was about to open his mouth when a sudden dark thought consumes him, _**"You really think Wally is going to believe you? He'll just think you're going crazy like Bruce. Do you really want that?"**_

"Like I said before I had to go to the bathroom." Dick snapped, shoving his hands in his sweater pockets.

"Dick?" Wally said soothingly getting closer to him, "You can talk to me dude, aside from the relationship thing. I'm your best bud."

Dick could feel his throat close and he closed his eyes saying, "I had to go the bathroom Wally, really."

He hears Wally sigh deeply and he bites his lips irritably _'How long will this last?'_

'_**Let's hope forever…'**_

* * *

><p>The ride home for Wally was maddening. He wanted to pry the bird about what happened when he left to go to the bathroom. But knew if Robin wanted something kept to himself it would stay like that.<p>

The speedster pulled into the driveway and put the rusting car into park sighing out, "Ready for a exciting night?"

He heard Dick snort, knowing exactly what he meant. He knew it was extremely difficult for the bird to sit there, watching his father clutch a beer can in his fist staring him down with a filthy sneer.

He thoughts are interrupted by a slight touch on the tip of his member. The speedster hadn't even realized the acrobat's hand creeping on his leg.

"Dick?" he asks, turning his head and arched an eyebrow at him. Dick only smirks back, unbuckling his seatbelt and launched himself on him capturing his lips in a scorching kiss. He feels slightly cool hands feel their way under his shirt and latch onto a nipple. He groans into the kiss, trying to unbuckle his own seatbelt. while the acrobat sucked on his neck.

Wally's hands finds Dick's waist and practically threw him in the back seat, settling himself on top of the bird's body, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap! Wally what about your parents?" Dick panted out feeling the speedster open his jeans, and slid and hand down his navel as he let out a gasp. Suddenly not really caring if they would indeed get caught.<p>

"They're probably asleep already, and we can be quick." Wally soothed and Dick felt his member harden as the ginger's freckled hands stroked him.

"Oh god Wally." Dick says breathing heavily as he feels the speedster lower his jeans and boxers down. He watches as Wally bend down, sensing him engulf his length, hearing him slurp and suck on it.

Dick feels his member give a twitch, which continued with each gentle lick of the speedster. Dick tired widening his legs to feel more pleasure, but found it extremely difficult since the car had a small backseat.

"I'm sorry there isn't a lot of room, but you don't really seem to mind." Dick hears Wally say as he feels a finger probe him in his entrance. And he lets out a screaming moan, thrusting his hips up more.

"You don't mind at all."

Dick doesn't respond as he lifts his hips upward, begging Wally to suck him again. Which Wally is happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>"Wally stop! Wally I'm serious stop!"<p>

The said speedster looks up, giving the now sweaty bird a weird look.

'_He liked it a minute ago.' _he thinks and gets up, wiping his mouth. As he heard Dick groan for more.

Wally furrows his brows not understanding, but a sudden whoosh of the frozen night air makes him stop to ask why Dick was acting this way. For he has already figured it out.

Wally feels a sudden tight grip encase his collar and he is thrown backward into the snowy bank that once was a grassy lawn before the snow.

A sudden fist connects to his face, and he turns his head from the blow, feeling his lip swell. Another hit is connected to his face and he knows for sure he is bleeding.

* * *

><p>Blood splashes onto the pure white snow as Dick struggles to get his pants up, getting out of the car to stop the commotion. He pulls the pudgy man off of Wally who is in a fetal position clutching his face, protecting it from further violence.<p>

Blood splashes onto the pure white snow as Dick struggles to get his pants up, getting out of the car to stop the commotion. He pulls the pudgy man off of Wally who is in a fetal position clutching his face, protecting it from further violence.

"Get away fag. This doesn't concern you." The man says about to hit him as well which he is ready to attack if needed.

"This is my concern. Lower your hand if you know what's good for you." He says back, seeing Wally stagger upward from the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Wally hears the crude way his father speaks to his boyfriend as he gets up noticing that his father is ready to strike at the bird.<p>

He feels himself speed towards the pair, shielding Dick's body with his, and looks up at his Father.

"I didn't raise you to be this way. It's not normal." His father said taking his shoulders and began to shake him.

He could see Dick from the corner of his eye stepping closer towards him trying to pull them apart.

"Stop. Let him get his part out." Wally says and Dick stops, hugging himself.

"I see why you like him. You got him to be your bitch."

Utter rage that the speedster didn't know he possessed overcame him, and he lunged towards his father, forgetting the fact that he was a hero, forgetting the fact of his promise to himself never hitting any of his loved ones no matter what. All was on Wally's mind was that he wanted to hurt his father as badly as he could. To have his father know what it felt like after all these years. He wanted to have his father know what it felt like if anyone else called his lover absurd things.

* * *

><p>"YOU WERE NEVER A FATHER TO ME! I TRIED SO HARD TO BE THE PERFECT SON BUT YOU NEVER CARED!" Dick heard Wally scream out landing fists onto his father's face.<p>

"Wally stop!" he cried seeing Wally's father's blood mix with the speedster onto the snowy ground.

"FATHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE KIND! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTIVE THE ONLY THING I HAD CLOSE TO A FATHER WAS FLASH! "

"Wally you'll kill him." Dick yells springing forward, grabbing hold of Wally's right arm, trying to pull him off.

Dick knew Wally's mind was clouded over with rage, as he felt the speedster's right arm wheezed through his grip and- it's too late for him to stop the blow and he instinctively knows that he doesn't have the power to block it. He may have great agility, but a when a speedster wants to direct a hit, there's no way you can deflect it.

The pain is blinding and instant. As jagged flashes of light cross his vision and he falls to his knees. Can't helping but cup his stinging cheek with his right while his left stationed itself onto the cold wet ground. Tears were recently falling down his face, feeling blood escape his now cut lip. He can already feel a welt against his pale skin, raising his face a little to look at Wally.

He gets a glimpse of the speedster. Eyes were big and watering. His mouth agape and the color in his freckled face went paler then his.

"Wally I'm fine." Dick says, getting up and felt Wally's arms around him pulling him into a embrace.

"I'm sorry. Please I didn't mean to. I was so angry but not at you. When he called you those words I lost control I'm sorry." The bird hears the speedster sob into his neck, clutching onto his shirt for dear life.

"Wally it's okay. We need to get out of here now." Dick says sternly watching Rudolph scramble upward, heading to the house for only a higher superior knew what.

* * *

><p>"You better get off my property boy. You have the rest of this weekend to get your shit out of here and never come back. You hear me?"<p>

"Yeah" Wally croaked out releasing his little bird, seeing his mother at the door, getting shoved out of the way by his father.

If he left at this very moment would his mother endear the abuse instead? He wasn't sure. He couldn't bare to think of it either. No matter how much she watched him suffer through the years. He Didn't want to see that happen to anyone else.

He speeds towards her whom has tears in her eyes. - "Mom, I can take you out of this place and-" the sting from his mother's freshly filed long sharp nails rack him into his cheek, cutting into his flesh and causing more blood to flow. He lets out a horrid cry, hearing Dick yell out to him.

"I didn't raise you to become a faggot. You're not my son. I never had one."

"Mom?" Wally chokes out reaching towards her with the hand not clutching his cheek. Tears flowing heavily. "Mom."

"I don't know who you are calling Mom but I assure you if I ever had a son or daughter I wouldn't allow them to be a fag. Now like my husband said, Get off our property before I call the police."

* * *

><p>Dick sits there in the Allen's apartment couch watching Wally's Aunt apply ointment to Wally's injures. Dick had already explained what had happened since Wally refused to speak.<p>

"Now sweetie were going to get custody for you. We should have gotten it a long time ago." Aunt Iris said wiping a tear from Wally's cheek.

"You two should get to bed." Barry said from his chair, and Dick got up waiting for Wally to move.

"It's going to hard kid I know but were all here for you." Barry said getting up ruffling Wally's wet hair from a recent shower.

Wally still didn't say anything but leaped up to hug his uncle, letting out a sob and Dick grimaced knowing it wasn't his place to stay in this room and headed into the guest room. Where Wally usual slept and went under the covers pulling up the huge sweatpants that Wally let him borrow.

* * *

><p>After tears shed, and many thanks of taking him in. Wally slumped into his room and slid under the covers feeling the lithe body in front of him and the bird shifted and pulled Wally into his arms. As the speedster started to weep once more into his chest. While he heard the little bird chirp out soothing tunes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, 2011<strong>

**Saturday, November 19, 9:18 pm**

"Here's the last of the boxes." Wally hears Dick say and watches him sit them down at the edge of the bed.

"Thanks" he mumbles, feeling the bed dip a bit from Dick's weight on it. "Are you staying tonight?" he asks

"He speaks" Dick teases then says, "I can. Since I'm not needed for patrol." the speedster suddenly then feels the acrobat's fingers within his ginger hair and he immediately falls for the comfort he needs and he lets himself lower down and rests his head on the bird's lap, feeling a tear escape one of his evergreen colored eyes.

"Talk to me, Wals." the speedster distantly hears within his broken mind. But he knows he needs to because if there was one person in this world he could talk to was his friend Robin,

"I endured every blow, every kick, and the verbal abuse that came with it. I always knew that what he was doing was wrong. I mean who abuses their child merely because it wasn't their vision of a perfect, obedient child? But never in my life did I think I was going to become like him."

Wally honestly doesn't know what to expect in his confession. But he knew a shift shove from his boyfriend to get off his lap wasn't on the top of the list,

"WALLY WEST YOU LOOK AT ME THIS INSTANT!"

The said speedster cannot help but cringe at the fury Dick's voice carries as he slowly takes his glance up to his furious little bird.

"Wally what the hell is wrong with you? How could you ever put yourself on that low of a scale? You're not like your father you're-"

"But I hit you Dick. Look in the mirror that cut lip and bruise came from me. My hand stuck upon your face. That del-icate fa-face…" the last bit was caught in Wally's throat as tears came down his face, and he started to breathe heavily as a tight knot formed in his chest from the pain.

"Wally I am not delicate. I've been in worse conditions and you know that, and what's more you lost control it happens to everyone. There isn't anything to cry about. Come on Wally look at me."

Wally sniffles wiping his face with his sleeve, and shyly stared up into those blue pools of Dick's beauteous eyes, feeling his green ones shut a little from what he supposed the pain medication his Aunt had given finally was kicking in as he felt the doziness, awaiting for the bird to chirp out.

"Wally you have something that your father will never have, it's love. Even when people push you away you don't give up. Hell, you annoy the person until they give in, and can't help but love you unconditionally."

"Really?" Wally whispers out, and senses Dick's arms encase him and he suddenly feels safe and warm, as he listens to Dick whisper sweet things into his ear.

* * *

><p>"Dick?"<p>

"Hmm?" Dick asks quietly not wanting to disturb the silence, as he cranes his head that was recently leaning on Wally's chest and saw a sheepish look on the speedster's face.

"Will you sing to me to sleep?"

Dick can feel his face grow warm, as the simple question enters his subconscious. He coughs out thinking of the recent song had been on his Ipod's top rated list ever since he found it online a few months ago.

"Yeah Wals I can to that." he says smiling to the freckled boy whom smiles back a little. Dick gets up leaning on the headboard of the bed, curling his fingers in Wally's locks. Hearing the speedster give a sigh and snuggle closer towards him.

He begins the song not wanting to go as high as the original artist sings it since he wants it to be more soothingly like a lullaby,

"_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**_

_**When you get what you want, but not what you need**_

_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse…**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you…"**_

Dick could feel the weight of Wally's body on him increase and a snore exists the speedster mouth. The acrobat looks down, smiling and scoots his body down and follows the speedster in the dream realm.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, 2011<strong>

**Sunday, November 20, 10:39 am**

Wally awoke groaning somehow he had ended up on the side of the bed with no covers on his body. He lifted himself upward ruffling his red hair, feeling the bumps on his face minimize from his fast healing ability. He looks over to see that his boyfriend had managed to make himself a nest, from the sheets and pillows that covered the bed. He didn't recognize nothing of him but a barely noticeable tuft of ebony colored hair, poking from under the blanket that covered a small bulge in the center of the nest.

"_He must have had to curl himself up to a size of a pillow to really fit there." _Wally thinks and cannot help but feel lucky that Dick was really that flexible. Wally gulps down a laugh at the mere sight and bite his good side of his lip to do it. Dick would always deny anytime Wally would bring it up, but Dick did have animalistic tendencies to a bird and it was simply adorable to the speedster.

Wally checked the time again and sighed, knowing that Dick needed to get up soon. Since he had a private jet to catch at one.

He sighed and settled himself at the edge of the bed ready to move the blanket back a little to see the bird below. The moment he did though the bird shifted, making Wally jump back a little. Dick turned onto his back. One of his legs were now sticking out of the blanket all the way up to his knee. Wally's faded t-shirt of his school's logo shown upon Dick's chest. The acrobat's arms flew upward as he yawned, eyes still closed.

Wally lifted an eyebrow curiously. _'So, he was unwilling to wake up huh?'_ Wally thought as he crawled towards the bird and began to give him butterfly kisses along his face. Dick moaned as if annoyed and tried to bat the speedster away whom couldn't suppress a chuckle, and ended a kiss upon his lips.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson eyes shot open as he felt Wally's lips on his thinking, <em>'I'm up now.'<em>

"I'm guessing you had a good night sleep. Since you took up all the bed and blankets you hog."

Dick arched an eyebrow at him getting up and saw what he did that night with the covers. "Opps." he says and starts to giggle. He watches as Wally just rolls his eyes and seals another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop! Here you go I know it's short, but at least the next chapter we get to know what the heck is going on with Dickey. I hope everyone is doing well and please review.<strong>

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	11. The Flight Or Fight Response

_**Alright peeps I just want to warn you I just finished this at four in the morning. I barely read it over and I also wanted to say that I start Band Camp on the 23rd through the 28th. I'll try my best to write any chance I get but don't be mad if it's awhile til the next update. Also Thank you for all the kind words and everything else you wonderful people do.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but enjoy messing with Robin :D nor do I own the episode Image. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After my parents had died. I would go into Bruce's training area, and practice my acrobatic routines, like I always did when my family was alive. Instantly I'd feel free. If I had a bad day or gotten into a fight with Bruce. I'd go into that room and turn on music and escape. But now with this demon inside me, itching to take over. It's like everywhere I turn is a dead end. I'm still doing my routines like always, but I'm getting consumed by the darkness. I might as well be in a cage.~<strong>_

_**Chapter Eleven: The Flight Or Fight Response.**_

**Gotham City 3:45 pm**

**Tuesday, November 22 , 2011 **

"So, have you guys kissed yet?" A dark eyed boy asked his older sibling innocently, leaning his palms on the medical table. Where the older boy was about to get his blood drawn.

"Tim, I am not discussing this with you." Dick groaned face turning red, and flinched at the feeling of the butler sticking the hypodermic needle in to draw the blood from his capillary.

"Well, have you guys done it yet?" his younger sibling uttered

Dick eyes snapped open and he couldn't help but to jump even though the needle had already entered his arm. He yelped at the sudden pain and shot a nasty look towards the other boy, whom smirked.

"Master Richard please sit still. And Master Timothy why don't you go see what Master Bruce is doing. I am sure he will need your assistance." Alfred asked nicely. Not taking his focus off of the procedure. Dick watched as his little brother roll his eyes and backed out of the room, leaving him alone with the butler, entering a long awkward silence.

"Now the test results will come back in a few days. And according to the time you should be heading to the mountain young master." Alfred said taking the needle out and he wrapped a Band-Aid on the wound.

"Yeah, yeah I hope we find something." Dick mutters

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 4:30 pm<strong>

**Tuesday, November 22 , 2011 **

If Dick wanted to be honest with himself, and since he had gotten his father's stubbornness. He simply ignored it. But the thing he was simply ignoring was the fact that he was getting sick, and not just the normal flu or cold symptoms. He was going insane. The dark voice creeping within his subconscious was getting stronger by every desperate moment.

Robin stood over a waste basket in the training room, filling the garbage bag with the contexts of his stomach. He heaves until nothing can possibly be left and he wipes a bead of sweat off his brow, waiting to see if he will heave again. And when he knows he won't he stalks out of the room.

The acrobat had been working on his strength with two hanging bars. When suddenly a rush of nausea floated within him as he flipped into the air. He almost cracked his head open, as he fell through the air. Luckily he rolled himself into a crouched position, and ran to the nearest disposal.

"_I need some ginger ale."_ he thinks bitterly as he drags himself into the kitchen, where he sees Conner messing with the television setup. Dick would have gladly helped the clone to get the TV back to normal and not hear the annoying buzzing noise. But deflected the urge for he knew the clone would get offended quickly over the situation.

The bird rummaged through the cold fridge, grasping the calming drink for his stomach and headed to his room within the mountain. He unscrewed the cap, hearing it sizzle and gulp a quart of the drink, feeling the liquid roll down his pipes.

Dick sighed placing the bottle on his nightstand and gently land himself on the bed. He was hoping that he didn't have to get up soon for either Batman signaling the team or getting overly sick again. But it was the latter that he strongly wished did not happen. And with that thought he rolled over, forming himself into a ball and fell asleep. Not even a minute passed and the door of his room burst opened,

"Come on Dickey-bird. Wakey, wakey!"

* * *

><p>"You know," Wally said scrunching his nose as he got close to the bird the weird fragrance was increasing. "You smell pretty bad." the ginger hears a groan and he watches as Dick get up and swing his legs off the bed to stand.<p>

"Want to play a video game?" Wally asks, waving a glossy cover of the game he wanted to play with his boyfriend. He sees a smile crept upon Dick's dusty rose colored lips and responded,

"Sure, but since I smell bad. Let me take a shower first."

Wally groans out and falls against the bed. "hurry up."

"Jeez, aren't you impatient." Dick huffs out and shuts the door to the bathroom.

Wally hears the water get turned on, and he bites his bottom lip. His life was turning around swimmingly, being with his uncle and aunt had insured him that he had family that cared for him. And Dick… if only he could fix what was going on with him. Then they would life happily ever after, but this wasn't a fairy tale. It was reality, and Wally knew that even though that maybe true. He needed to do whatever he could for Dick to know he cared.

Soon after that thought Dick walked out of the bathroom and Wally turned to look at him.

"…What?" Dick asked arching a eyebrow.

Wally just smiled, loving the way Dick's ebony hair always seemed to lay perfectly on his forehead without any flaws. Even though it was dripping wet from the recent wash. He loved the way that Dick's lithe form was so muscular even though he barely gets to see it. Since the acrobat always wore baggy clothing. And his eyes, Dick's eyes were solely made to see the wonders of this boy wonder. Wally felt fortunate that he was the select few to see Robin behind the mask. To know the true person that lay behind it.

"Stop staring, dude you're freaking me out."

Wally snapped out of his revere and noticed that the little bird was blushing madly. Which gave him an odd feeling of wanting to do a experiment on him.

"Come here." He asks soothingly, motioning the acrobat to get near.

He watched slightly amused as the bird gave him a weird look and got a bit closer saying as he does this,

"Well, can I at least get some clothes on-"

But when Wally was close enough to grip the acrobat's wrists. He tugged him forward toward the bed. He heard Dick let out a surprise yelp. Then a thump as the bird's back hit the bed below. The towel barely clinging to his body.

"Dude! Right now? Get off what if Batman signals-" But Wally having no interest in hearing his little bird squawk out the rest of his sentence. He leans down and silences the bird with his lips, making the little bird beneath him chirp with surprise. And Wally ecstatic uses it to his advantage to slipped his tongue in the little bird's mouth.

* * *

><p>Dick feels his face grow red when Wally removes the towel that hung from his hips. Then a heavy gasp filled the room.<p>

"Dick you uh, you shaved?"

The acrobat felt as if he could die of embarrassment as he covered his now bare private area. "I was curious." he shouted out, turning to his side to hid.

"Babe you don't have to feel embarrassed. It's totally normal to be curious. If anything it's totally making you even more hot." Wally expressed, kissing his cheek.

Dick feels Wally pull him to his back and straddle his bare waist. Wally starts to kiss his chest, moving his hands up and down on his sides. The acrobat sighs out stretching his arms above his head, and loves the way Wally treats him. Even though he was still embarrassed about what he had done. But boys are curious in their teen ages.

"Oh!" the bird cries out as a new sensation tickles him on his member. Dick bite his lip as Wally moved down to his shaft, and took a long wet lick.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rob chirp for me." Wally says just before he kisses the slit of Robin's member. To say that his little bird did indeed chirped would have been a understatement. The now red tinted bird was practically whistling his sweet tune as Wally dipped his tongue into the slit licking the pre-cum off, and Dick sat up mouth wide from the overwhelming pleasure.<p>

"Wh-what's with you and those relations with me and a bird?" Robin gasped out his hips moving upward and back down.

'_and they say I'm not the brightest.' _Wally mused, and he licked the robin again.

"Crap your mouth…" Robin groaned out, arching his back and he clutched the bed covers tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Wally continued with his actions, licking the bird's member like a ice cream cone. Which at that moment for Wally sounded really good. But the sounds from the bird urged him to focus on the matter at hand.

Robin was shuddering above him and the speedster knew that he was close to release. He sucked on Dick's member, pumping the rest of the it that didn't quite fit in his mouth.

* * *

><p>It was too much for Dick and he threw his head back, screaming out his release as he came violently and blissfully. He felt the speedster still suck on him, swallowing his cum. He was twitching madly as he fell onto the bed, hearing a slight pop and felt kisses on his stomach.<p>

"Oh my god! I was so loud." Dick suddenly realized, slapping his hand against his mouth, turning red once more.

"Don't worry about it. The rooms are sound poof." Dick heard Wally say quietly, moving his hand away.

"But Superboy can hear." Dick exasperated, and felt Wally's lips on his in a hot passionate kiss.

Wally lifted his head and Dick couldn't help but groan. As he opened his eyes and saw Wally smile down at him, feeling him pick at his hair to fall back off his forehead.

"Why are you so fucking adorable?" he asks and Dick feels Wally cup his face in his hand.

'_Jeez! How do you respond to that?' _"Thank my parents." He says and Wally chuckles- "So, what does Wally want?" Dick asks sultry, getting up having his arms support his weight.

"Hmm, what do I want?" Wally asks himself. Dick watches as Wally taps his chin, thinking intently. "I want you babe." he says, poking Dick on the nose.

Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, pushing him forward saying before he kissed the speedster, "Well you got me."

* * *

><p>The couple came down from their highs. And Wally pulled the silent bird close to his chest, kissing the damp hair.<p>

"I hope we don't have a mission today and we can just lay here all day together." Wally confessed.

"_**Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian. Report for mission briefing." **_

"Really?" Wally asked and he heard Dick grumble out and moved out of his grasp.

"You had to jinx it didn't you?" Dick asked stumbling to the corner of the bed and Wally watched as Dick's naked self wandered to the closet to get his uniform on.

"You going to change or watch my ass all day?"

Wally groaned once more and picked up his things and zipped out of the room to his room.

* * *

><p>Robin sat on in the bio-ship thinking how past events had taken place and how he had should of sat this mission out. He wiped his face for he felt a tear roll down and felt Kid Flash's hand grip his own, trying to ease him.<p>

_***Flashback***_

Robin listens to how the Team is tasked with preventing the combining of two countries. The hostile Bialya led by dictator Queen Bee and the peaceful nation of Qurac led by the benevolent humanitarian Rumaan Harjavti.

Batman has determined that Queen Bee is controlling Harjavti but do not know how since she has remained in her own country throughout the entire ordeal. The people of Qurac are threatening rebellion and in order to prevent civil war, the Team is dispatched on a covert mission to rid Harjavti of mind control.

"Robin you're team leader."

"Promotion sweet!" gushed Kid Flash and Robin saw in the corner of his eye that Wally was waiting from him to high-five him. Oblivious to what this meant.

Fear, is the only thing Robin can feel at the moment as he stares dumbfounded at his mentor. Why was he giving the position to him since he was going through so much at the moment. This was a big deal and if he messed it up because of the inner-demon.

"_**True… he said himself that you were simply unstable. This is unusual." **_Robin clutched his head with one of his gloved hand as the voice like venom poised his mind.

"Wha-What about Aqualad?" He asks hopefully.

"Busy helping Aquaman you're the next logical choice." Batman says flatly like he isn't thrilled at this like either.

"Great" he mutters putting a hand on his waist. Cannot helping but feel his eyes start to water from the voice within taunting on how he'll fail.

"Dude you totally left me hanging." Kid Flash whined behind him and he turned on his heel ignoring him trying to escape the room before more tears could form.

The bird runs toward his room and slams the door shut, knowing exactly how bad it looked but he couldn't help it. He finds whatever he can and smashes it around the room. Not caring if it broke as he feels the anger flow through him that was only caused by the voice.

He barley hears the door open and he turns to see the person but only sees a faint color of yellow since his eyesight is blurry from the tears. Something in him snaps and he is screaming at this person, telling him to leave him alone. He clutches his stomach feeling the pain as he tries to heave out but nothing comes up.

"Richard what is?"

"GO AWAY!" He screeches out throwing whatever was clutched in his hand and threw it at the person.

He blinks and the tears escape his eyes and wets his mask. He sees Kid Flash there looking utterly terrified and the bird sinks down, curling himself in.

A lump in the bird's throat grows and he heaves out a desperate cry, leaving a very confused speedster above him. Even if he wanted to speak he couldn't. Not with the lump that was swelling in his windpipe.

"Richard, is it the voice? It hasn't stopped has it?" Wally's voice was so calm that it made Robin sob even harder, rocking back and forth, letting his head smack the wall behind him. As if to knock himself into oblivion to escape the terror he was feeling.

"Richard! Stop it. What the hell is gotten into you?" the acrobat feels the speedster wrap his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. He fights trying to get away but then simply gives in and he calms a bit. But tremors still rack his lithe body.

"Wally I can't do it anymore I…"

"Shush, you'll be alright I'll be right at your side alright?"

"No, no… No one knows if I'll be alright. Everyone thinks I'm crazy. Even, even you!" Robin spat out, trying to push himself out of Wally's grasp. Whom just held tighter.

"No one thinks you're crazy. What do think all those tests are for? Batman is trying to figure out what the heck is going on with you. Why do you think he has everyone keeping a eye on you?"

"Because he thinks I'm unstable, that I'm not a reasonable choice to be Robin. Why is this happening to me Wally? I want it to end." Robin cries out beating his fist into Wally's costumed chest.

"That is a fucking voice inside your head, telling you these lies Dick. It's time for you to fight it." Silence enters the room and Robin lifts his head a bit to look into green orbs.

"Fight it?" He asks confused by the statement. How was he going to fight something in his own mind?

"You remember the Flight or Fight Response?" he hears Wally ask and feels a thumb wipe the wetness on his face.

"Yeah." is all he can say since he is utterly baffled.

"You're body is acting out this response every time you hear the voice, and you haven't entirely been trying to fight it in your dreams. You've been fleeing. Your body makes itself regain conscious because your scared. But you need to push past the fear, you're the bravest person I ever met Dick. You need to figure out how to stop the voice in your mind. You need to fight."

'_I need to fight.'_ "Wally I don't know if that's what-"

"Just trust me please." Wally says and Robin nods and gave Kid Flash a quick peck on the lips "I love you" he said quietly, "I love you to, boy wonderful. But we got to head out before Batty finds us delaying the mission. Are you going to be okay to lead?"

Was he going to be okay? _'I need to fight!'- _"As long as you are beside me Wally." Dick says getting up with the help of Wally.

"Wally I'm sorry I reacted that way it's not me at all."

"I know Dick I know."

_***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

><p><strong>Bialya, 10:22 pm<strong>

**Tuesday, November 22 , 2011**

"Mom! Mom! We were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash!" A young eight year old with ginger hair like his tugged on his mother's shirt to get her to notice.

"Well, Superboy and Miss Martian helped too." Kid Flash pointed out as well.

"We diverted the Bialyians around the sanctuary. You should be safe now."

"Uh yeah, Miss M close is clear. You can decamo now." Wally said nudging her with his elbow.

"Hiya." Miss Martian says quietly.

"You may have made things worse. Bialyain crossings is a way of life here. Usually they ruin a few fences and moved on. Engaging them might of made us a target." The mother says informatively and Wally winces a bit at this news.

"Mom uncool" the boy says and the orex seems to agree with him as it stalks away from the group.

"I'm sorry I should thank you." she apologizes and tugs her son close. "This is my son Garfield and I-"

"Marie Logan!" Miss Martian shrieks and pushes past Kid Flash and Superboy to get closer to the women. "I cannot believe I'm meeting you in person."

'_Was she some famous actress in Mars?' _Wally thinks to himself crossing his arms.

"The orex is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest." Marie Logan said completely ignoring Miss Martian's fan girl act instead focusing her sights on the clone.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Superboy tried. And Marie sighed.

"I suppose it was unavoidable, but they need to go to our clinic."

"The boys can do that. You and I can fix your fences." Miss Martian fawned.

"That's not exactly-"

"Robin Please?"

"Mom Please?"

"Uh, fine." Wally smirked this might be a out of this world mission after all.

* * *

><p>The sun's harsh rays attracted onto the acrobat's tight uniform. As he wiped his forehead to rid it of glistening sweat.<p>

The pain in his head was unbearable and every step he took seemed to take a lot of effort. But he needed to fight this. He had to. The voice inside his head became irritable as he clutched his head and stopped for a second to breathe.

"You alright?" Robin hears the clone ask beside him. He turns to look at the clone and he tried smiling. But it was forced. "Yeah I'm fine." he answers and lets himself breath deep then exhales out slowly trying to calm himself down. And begins to walk again, noticing as he did this that Superboy was still giving him a suspicious look.

When they arrive at the Logan Sanctuary. A loud shrill echoes throughout the bird's eardrums, and Robin clasps his gloved hands to either side of his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

'_Fight it! Fight it! Fight it!'_ Robin screams within his mind, then frowns at what he hears next,

"Hey-hey get it off!"

Robin peeks open his eyes a bit and sees a oddly green monkey perched on top of the young boy's shoulder. And it screeched once more, holding onto a protein bar.

The younger boy started to laugh as says, "Don't worry. Meet Monkey."

"Good name." Robin hears Superboy say sarcastically, folding his arms tightly. "But I hate monkeys"

The green monkey was clearly offended as he threw the protein bar, and it smacks the clone square in the chest.

"Looks like monkey hates Superboy." Robin teased.

"Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar." Three of the four boys looked at each other and started to laugh as Superboy growled.

When Robin steps into the house. He lets out a satisfied sigh as a cold wind rushed towards him.

"So pretty weird about my mom and Miss Martian. Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked as Robin sat onto a chair, letting his head fall back. To relieve his headache.

"I mean she looks exactly like my mom. You know Marie." Garfield gushed as the monkey bit into his shirt.

"She does?" Kid Flash ask and Robin turned his head towards the speedster whom mouthed,

'_Are you alright?'_

'_Yeah I'm fine.'_ Robin answered and the speedster gave him a unconvinced look.

"Well duh." Garfield says as if not aware that the two were having a separate conversation. "Especially back when my mom was a star on _Hello Megan!"_

Confusion takes over as Robin furrows his eyebrows and picks his head up to look at the younger boy better.

"Wait. _Hello Megan _is a TV show?"

"I thought it was something she said all the time." Robin shrugged towards his boyfriend whom mimicked.

"Yeah, on the TV show." Garfield said, clearly talking about his mother rather then the Martian. "Way before we were born, only one season. You can't even find it online."

Robin watches as the boy turns around to face the television, clasping his hands together as if the thing he would do next would get him into trouble with his mother. "I know mom has a tape somewhere."

Garfield suddenly emerges, turning around to face them again, blowing on the tape as dust floated throughout the air, "_Hello Megan _the pilot episode."

"Whoa you still have VHS where's your eight track?" Wally asked smirking at Robin who snorts back.

"Wait." Superboy suddenly says as he snaps he head towards the door and everyone fell silent.

"Aircraft heading this way."

"Gar, stay put." Robin says after he gets up and the innocent look on the younger boy's face makes him feel like he was staring down at himself when he first started out as Batman's sidekick and the dark knight would order him to stay put during a dangerous mission, and he knew that he would never listen. But he deflects it he is certain that Garfield would stay and he runs out of the house.

* * *

><p>Blood spatters the once cleaned floor as Kid Flash walks down the hall to see what to do about the incident.<p>

"He's in shock." the mother's voice quivered even though she needed to stay strong with the possible outcome of this tragedy. - "He needs a blood transfusion now. Is any of you O negative?"

"No" Kid Flash heard Robin say checking his holographic computer that was attached to his glove for what the unknown.

"Sorry." Wally said slumping on the doorframe. Unable to think of anything to do at that moment.

"Neither am I. It's the hardest to match. I left a supply in the clinic." Marie Logan sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I could run him to the nearest hospital." Wally says the plan conjuring in his mind.

"the nearest hospital is a half hour away. Even with your top speed. Longer by bio-ship." The bird informs the speedster and he slumps again on the doorframe, feeling as though there was nothing that can be done.

"He doesn't have that much time. What's Superboy's blood type?" The mother asks clasping her hands together tightly.

"Kpytoian. And Miss Martian-"

"Might be able to help."

Wally jumped with sudden fright as Miss Martian walked through the threshold to the bed.

"My shape shifting occurs at the solar level. I think I can morph my blood to match his." Megan says looking down at the fading boy.

Marie Logan suddenly clasps onto Miss Martian's shoulder begging her to try in which she obliges, asking to consecrate on the task that was given to her.

"All of you out!"

* * *

><p>Robin just has time to exit the room before Marie slams the door tightly shut. Both he and Wally exchange looks and they head into the living room. Superboy following close behind.<p>

"And top of all this Harjavti steps down tomorrow, subjecting all of Qurac to this danger. K-KF can you find a news station?" Robin asks tightening his fists through his ebony locks.

"_**You're doing absolutely brilliant on your first mission as leader…"**_

"Sure. What remote is it?" Kid Flash asked to no one in particular as he clicked a button on one of the remotes and the old fashioned television flicked on.

But what appeared on the TV was not the news in fact it was something more,

"_Hel-lo Megan!_

_Girls and boys and parents too. Hold out a chuckle for you know who. Hello Megan! Hello Megan!_

_This cheerleader knows the score. Center of attention and so much more. Hello Megan! Hello Megan!"_

'_What on earth was happening?'_ Robin asked himself getting up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the TV set in bewilderment.

"_A little bit distractible okay a lot distractible. Eventually she'll get a clue." "Uh Hello Megan!"_

_The girl for me. The girl for you. Haha."_

Robin took his sights off the television to lock the same confusion on his boyfriend's face.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Superboy said looking at the pair whom couldn't help but smirk.

As Robin watched the program. He couldn't help but find this odd. Why would Miss Martian match appearance, name, clothing and catchphrase of this actress? And when it rolled on and revealed the boyfriend's name was Conner added to the list.

"Oh, yeah pure coincidence." Wally whispered in Robin's ear.

"It's done. All we can do now is wait." Robin snapped his head to the voice and knew Wally had jumped from the sudden action trying to flick the station to anything but the show. "All we can do now is wait."

"Is that Harjavti?"

Robin turns his head to see that Kid Flash had finally turned it to a news station.

"Hey that guy in back I know him" Superboy says and Robin clicks open his computer, zooming to see the man better though his camera.

"It's Simon the telepath we fought the last time we were in Bialya."

"Oh, I remember the headache the last time he brain blasted us." Kid Flash groaned beside Robin, clutching his head.

"I bet his controlling Harjavti now. And if so we have to get Simon away from Harjavti" he says, finding coordinates.

He hears a door close from the other room and turns to see Marie Logan clutching herself tightly and he can almost feel his insides fill with ice water.

"Garfield is stable" she says looking up and smiles to the green Martian.

"_**Lucky the shape shifter tagged along hmm?" **_the voice within him asked taunting him, and anger boils through his veins as he says, "Good because we have our mission."

* * *

><p>"<em>Climbing through air shafts is one thing, but tightly squashed like a sandwich is another."<em> Kid Flash thinks to himself and hears the bird say that the president was alone.

"_Hey KF you do realize we can hear you right?" _Robin asks and Wally sticks his tongue out at him.

Wally fell into the air, landing quietly onto the recent polished floor and stood, noticing that the president hadn't even made a single movement.

Robin slowly walks up to the president of this foreign country and bends to inspect the state the man was in.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Simon?"

"Forget him. Let's get you out of here." Robin says sternly.

As if timed perfectly doors open with soldiers heavily armed running into the office aiming it at all of them.

"Well, well, well. American heroes here to kill the president. Such a shame we arrived to late to save him." One of the generals sneer at them.

'Those are Apollolytic weapons.' Wally hears Superboy think within his mind.

'_Which would be used to kill Harjavti and we get blamed and Queen Bee wins. Form around the president.'_

* * *

><p>"What happened? Simon?" Robin asked rubbing his head, and stood upward from were he had fallen.<p>

"He brain blasted you I stopped him." Miss Martian informed and Robin peered around to see that Simon was in a terrible state. Drool hanging down his chin.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to work out fine as Robin and Kid Flash with Miss Martian and Superboy tagging along. Walked through the corridors to the president's office. The president had wanted to thank them personal which they didn't object but when Kid Flash opened the door to the study. Robin had to bite the inside of his cheek not to blurt out the unexpected guest.<p>

But unfortunately Kid Flash didn't catch on, "Bruce Wayne?"

"Oh, Mr. Wayne I wanted you get introduced to my saviors. If it wasn't for them frankly I wouldn't be here." the president said cheerfully.

Robin couldn't help but stay rooted to the spot as Miss Martian and Superboy walked into the room to shake hands with the billionaire.

"It's so nice to meet you. You should be very proud of yourselves for what you accomplished today." as Bruce says this he flicks his blue eyes towards Robin and Robin cannot help but smile a bit. After thank you are told Robin finally walks closer into the room. Still finding this situation odd.

"And you must be the leader of the team. It's strange to see you without Batman young man." Bruce says turning his attention to Robin and the bird has to bite back a laugh as he shakes hands with his guardian.

"I must say you are truly becoming a great hero yourself."

The smile gracing Robin's lips doesn't stay long as a sudden urge takes upon him. It is like he wants to attack Bruce. Make him feel unbearable pain. He has to take a step backward to not enforce it. As voices crowd around him. Uncertain what is reality or what was inside his mind.

He falls backward, his back and head smashing to the ground hard as his vision goes hazy. He can barely make out Kid Flash and Bruce hover over him mouthing something he can barely make out.

Pain engulfs him but he cannot move and a warm voice enters his mind, _**"It's time for you to understand…" **_

Robin just had enough time to form the speedster name with his lips. Before the darkness consumes him, and he knows no more…

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! but I will try to write I promise! I know it was a bit short at the end but was trying to get it done.<strong>

**Please review I need some input please! It makes me happy. (So happy that I write more, and if I write then maybe I can get the next chapter out sooner. Just saying) :D  
><strong>

**With love**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	12. Heavy In Your Arms

_**Chapter Twelve: Heavy In Your Arms**_

_**~I was a heavy heart to carry. My beloved was weighed down my arms around his neck. My fingers laced a crown… (Heavy In your arms by; Florence and the Machine)~**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I must say you are truly becoming a great hero yourself."<em>

_The smile gracing Robin's lips doesn't stay long as a sudden urge takes upon him. It is as if he wants to attack Bruce. Make him feel unbearable pain. He has to take a step backward to not enforce it. As voices crowd around him. Uncertain what is reality or what was inside his mind. _

_He falls backward, his back and head smashing to the ground hard as his vision goes hazy. He can barely make out Kid Flash and Bruce hover over him mouthing something he can barely make out._

_Pain engulfs him but he cannot move and a warm voice enters his mind, __**"It's time for you to understand…" **_

_Robin just had enough time to form the speedster name with his lips. Before the darkness consumes him, and he knows no more…_

…_**.**_

A dark abyss is simply the only thing that can be described as this horrid scene begins… Electric blue eyes flutter open. As he vaguely begins to aware that he is floating. How? Is not a priority. There is a faint shimmer of light ahead of him. He tries to move his body but his form doesn't respond. And he begins to fall backward, sinking into oblivion once more.

He is hurled downward as if he is sinking in water. He tries to twist and turn trying to escape this but find that he cannot. Only when his body hits something solid does he find that he can.

Dick struggles to get up and when he does he notices that he can barely see what is in front of him. Out of curiosity he takes a step forward.

Light blinds him momentarily as he feels something brush against him. Robins in flight fly around him escaping this odd place. Dick watches as they fly together their wings beating madly in unison. And Dick is unsure of why. Few of the birds red feathers float downward as he watches them float downward. Until something catches his eyes and he snaps his head upward.

Strong body made of pure madness and darkness sneers at him, motioning him to get closer. To reveal the long waited explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 9:38 am<strong>

**Wednesday, November 23, 2011**

It seemed as if time had slowed as Wally watched as the little bird's chest lifted ever so slightly and come back down.

The face that held enjoyment and hope was now filled with fear and up most pain even with the mask hiding his closed eyes. So much medication was entering Dick's veins that Wally didn't understand why the younger boy still looked like that. He had pleaded to anyone who would listen to give him more. None listened only saying that Robin would pull through. That they weren't sure what had happened. All they had to do now was to wait and hope Robin would wake up.

* * *

><p>"I'm here. What exactly is it that I will never understand?" Dick asks hurriedly.<p>

The other Robin only smiles, shaking his head whispering out, "Not a patient boy huh? Well I'm going to have to change that."

The blow was expected but that didn't mean Dick was ready to block it as he flies backward hitting his back on the hard cold floor, groaning at the pain.

"So weak it's pathetic. Didn't your mentors teach you better? They would be so disappointed in you."

Every word was laced around Dick's mind and he slumped over trying to stay calm as the anger flowed through him.

Emotions won the battle unfortunately as he stood up, running towards his doppelganger, wanting to hurt him as badly as he possibly could. Dick let his right arm swing forward to land square in the other's jaw. But the other was too fast as he grabbed hold of Dick's arm tightly and swung him around, pulling his arm towards the sky as he doubled down in pain.

"You will not win boy. I live inside your mind. I know every move you will make." and with that a strike incases Dick and he collapses to the ground a horrid scream escaping deep within his throat.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that every test we took on him came back normal?" Wally snarled at Martian Manhunter whom nodded his head.<p>

"Wally I know this is difficult but you must try to stay calm." Black Canary tried in a soothing tone letting her hand rest on Wally's shoulder, which he didn't have the patience to tolerant and he shrugged her off.

He stood the anger boiling that no one else seemed to care as much as he felt and he shouted out,

"Robin has never been like this ever! He isn't the one to cry in front of well… anyone. He may have of had nightmares his whole life but this is the first time that any of us heard that he has seen his fears in the waking world. There is a case and god damn it we have to find it!"

The room filled with young heroes and old fall silent at the speedster's outburst and for once in Wally's life he doesn't care if his superiors are disappointed in him all he wants is Dick to wake up and be normal again.

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary open up with the Dark Knight in all his glory stands.

"Looks like the Scarecrow and the Joker wanted to team up" Batman said walking towards the bed where Dick was recently laying. Wally stared up at the Cape Crusader not understanding, and likely he wasn't alone.

"What do you mean Batman?" Miss Martian asked by Superboy's side.

"Back when the team was fighting the Injustice League the Joker must have known that his plan would fail. He and the Scarecrow came up with operation 'Breaking the world's Wonder Boy.' in which is causing Robin to reveal fears and doubt within himself."

The room takes in the information put Wally finds a flaw and is about to voice it aloud when Aqualad beats him to it.

"But Batman what would have caused it? All the tests results came back normal."

Batman nods, looking down at the sickly pale figure and takes his limp right arm that his filled with tubes and directs Wally's attention to the long scar that has become deep red and was slightly puffy.

"His blood results came back with some shocking results. At first it seems like he was suffering the flu but there was something more. His blood is infused with what Scarecrow's new fear toxins called Fright Venom."

"Why would they want to-"

"The Joker and the Scarecrow have been unable to kill me. So they want Robin to do it for them." Batman says and Wally just sits there not believing this explanation.

"I know this since I had a talk with them after I got them back into Arkham asylum in which they told me everything I needed to know, after some convincing." Batman finished as a side bar.

Suddenly Robin let out a horrendous screech that would have made Black Canary's call seem like it was a harmless tweet. He thrashed upon the bed and stand bys rushed to restrain him.

"His heart beat is way off the charts. And his blood pressure is high." Batman stated, reaching over to add something to Robin's IV.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked and was simply ignored. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BATMAN!?"

Batman looked up and saw the utter fear within Wally's face and said,

"I want all of the team to get out now. Superboy, Aqualad get Wally out."

"I'm not going any where!" Wally yelled at the Dark Knight, feeling Superboy's and Aqualad's hands encase his arms.

"Now!" Batman yelled

"No!" Wally yells trying to fight the stronger boys off. "I'm just as in Robin's life as you are I'm going to stay!"

"Wally this isn't about who is his favorite person it's-"

"He loves me and I love him!"

"_Wally…_"

Everyone falls silent as all of their eyes fall upon the ill boy, waiting from him to speak again in which he dose not.

"I'm here." Wally sobs out rushing to the boy wonder's side clutching his hand and kissed it. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." his green eyes shot Batman a glare and Wally hears Batman sigh out in defeat.

"Fine, But everyone else for the exception of Wally, Miss Martian and me get out."

"Me?" Miss Martian asked, pointing to herself as the others left the room quietly.

"Yes you come here." Batman instructed. And she hurried to his side. Wally looked at them both wondering what Batman was thinking when,

"I need you to psyched linked Wally inside Robin's mind like Martian Manhunter had done when he re-linked the team in the artificial reality exercise a while ago."

"but- but I can't do that" Me'Gann stuttered out looking at Batman as if he asked her to cure cancer once and for all.

"Your uncle believes that you have the strongest mind that is out there. And I believe it. You have to do this. For Robin's sake."

"But why me?" Wally asked shocked that Batman had asked him to do this task rather than himself.

The cape crusader looked at him and sighed, "Robin hadn't said my name just now. He said yours" and Wally understood that he would be the only one to get Robin out of the darkness.

He nodded then looks down at Robin whose face is filled with terror. "I'm coming for you Babe. I'll get you out of this." he says this while picking up strands of hair and move them off of Robin's face. Then he leaned down to kiss those dusted rose lips.

"Are you ready?" he asks when he pulls upward, looking at Me'Gann and she nods her eyes lighting up green. And Wally closes his eyes falling into the darkness to follow his beloved.

* * *

><p>When green eyes snap open he isn't in the infirmary in fact he wasn't entirely sure where he was. It looked as if he had entered (Alice in wonderland) He stood in a long and spacious corridor with doors upon doors adoring the walls and even the ceiling. Some big and some rather small that he knew he couldn't get into. But one had stuck out from the rest with it's fine china like look to it with golden woven like doorknobs.<p>

Wally found himself edge closer to it touching the smooth door frame with one hand while the other gripped the door handle, taking a deep breath and he turned the knob to open the door to reveal a steep staircase.

'_Wrong door I guess.' _Wally thinks about to shut the door when something stops him.

"_**Hush if you feel it**_

_**The terror inside**_

_**Just call out for me**_

_**And I'll be right by your side…"**_

"That's Dick!" Wally says excitedly stepping through the door. "He must be down there." Wally walks down the steps hearing his entrance shut behind him and he can barely see were he is going but Robin's Lullaby keeps him going,

"_**My little angel**_

_**Sweet little bird**_

_**I hope that you feel**_

_**The comfort of my words:**_

_**I'll hold you**_

_**Rocking so gently…"**_

When the speedster makes it to another door at the end of the staircase he notes that it isn't as elaborate as the one before, but he pushes the thought aside as he opens the door only to be shocked once again by the same staircase.

He runs down the steps the song growing louder and louder as he opens the door at the end of the tunnel and finds another then another. Only when he has ran down a excessive amount of doors and flight of stairs does he find that this red colored door was it.

He takes a bit to regain his breath and looks towards the door and opens it to reveal a plain looking room with a high ceiling and a recorder playing Robin's lullaby,

"_**I know you**_

_**Must be so sleepy**_

_**Just say goodnight **_

_**Darling**_

_**I'll be by your bedside**_

_**Even after you close your eyes…"**_

Wally walks up to it degrading the open door as he picks up the recorder and it suddenly runs out of tape clicking off.

"I've been waiting for you KF."

Wally jumps a bit turning his head to see Dick standing by the open door, looking paler then what he did on his sick bed. "is it really you?" Wally asked and he watches as one of Dick's sickly hands of his hands slides the door closed as he whispered, "Who else would you be expecting?"

* * *

><p>Dick didn't know how he did this but he somehow sealed himself in some sort of egg-shaped pod that seemed to be made of crystal-like glass. The demon who calls himself AntiRobin had told him all about the plan to take over his body starting with his mind to kill Bruce and that was why he wouldn't understand since his heart was pure and was full of light.<p>

"_**But fear can go a long way…"**_ The AntiRobin said with a smirk rushing towards him as he watched in terror as the demon transformed himself in a sticky black substance aiming straight towards his face. But before he could react glass sprouted from the floor where he was standing and encased him. The harmful substance seemed to be unable to go through and he watched through the glass as AntiRobin formed back into his human form and sneered at him.

"_**You cannot stay in there forever little bird. Sooner or later you have to come out. And all of the light in you will be snuffed out…"**_

There was a strange fragrance that smelled familiar to Dick and fighting the urge to stay awake that he closed his eyes and fell asleep nevertheless.

"Richard, baby wake up."

Dick opened his tired eyes and above him was smiling sweetly at him was his mother.

"Mom?" he asked getting up a little to see it was really her. "Mom! Am I? am I dead?"

She just smiled and a second voice made him turn, "No son you're not dead. But this is a dream."

His father sits beside his mother smiling the same way as they look at how their son had grown.

"We're so proud of you." Mary said pushing her long hair back as she drew close to him, pulling him into a warm hug that he actually could feel.

Tears stung his eyes as he looked up to his father whom ruffled his hair. "You've been so brave."

Somehow between the shock and the tears he finally got out, "How can this how?"

Mary pulled her son away so they could look at each other as she soothed "Hush, Richard, hush. It doesn't matter how we're here but we are, and we don't have much time but we need you to know that no matter what you have love and bravery behind you that can pull you out of any darkness."

"I- what? Mom, Dad your fading… Wait! Don't leave yet."

"We love you so much Richard remember that." his mother whispered and Dick reached out for them as they drifted off and Dick opened his eyes, noticing that he was in some sort of room. He tried to walk but found that he couldn't and he realized that he was still inside the glass orb. But this time he had somehow turned into a small trinket.

* * *

><p>"Who else would you be expecting?"<p>

"No one in particular. But I'm glad it is you." Dick heard Wally say to the demon buying into whatever it said.

"Well as much as I am glad to see you. We're sort of locked in this room." AntiRobin sighed walking over to the speedster and Dick pounded on the glass shouting out to Wally but Wally seemed like he couldn't hear him.

"The poison inside me is taking over and I concealed myself in this room to protect me. I'm ready now to face him but I cannot get out."

"_Lies!" _Dick screams out. _"I'm right here Wally look at me!"_

"I'll help you fight him that's why I'm here. " The bird hears Wally say and watches as he walks towards the wall were the door had been and sees the demon shakes his head.

"The door disappeared when you walked in." the demon sighed

"Well is there any other way out?"

"Actually there is one way out. It's the only way."

Suddenly Dick feels his orb get picked up as the AntiRobin handed it to Wally.

"Open this and we'll get out."

* * *

><p>Wally stares at the orb memorized by it's beautiful appearance with it's egg-shaped and flower petal like structures on the bottom. It seems like inside is filled with white smoke.<p>

"What's inside?" Wally asks tilting it upside down.

"Careful. That's my light in there." Dick says to him, "It's all because of the Fright Venom. It was controlling me so much that my light formed this to save me, but I need it to win. I tried everything I could possibly think of nothing worked."

"And you think I know how?" Wally asked amused and he watched Dick smile, "Well sure you're pretty smart, and anyway you have the key in your hand."

Wally looked down shocked to find that he did indeed have a key clasped tightly in his hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wally! you idiot. Don't open it. Do not open this." <em>Dick yelled out slamming himself against the glass but nothing had changed.

"Go on open it."

"_No please don't Wally don't."_

"Sure, but first you mind telling me who the hell you are?" Dick heard Wally asked and he smiled.

"What are you talking about it's me, going a little insane too?"

"No I'm perfectly fine. But I know you're not Dick. So I'll ask again who are you." Wally mused, holding Dick close to his body that even though he was in glass could feel the warmth from the speedster's body.

"I am Dick just look at me."

"Don't lie Dick wouldn't ask me to do this."

"I'm asking because there isn't any other way!"

The demon shouted out and Wally only chuckled, "Alright then why may ask did you close the door when I entered? The real Dick wouldn't of closed it. He would've told me to go back. I know my love and you're not him."

'_Okay you're not a Kid Dork.' _Dick thought with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>Laughter that would make the Joker's sound like a harmless chuckle entered the room as Wally watched the boy grow dark with madness.<p>

"Yeah you're right."

"So my little bird is inside this glass orb isn't he?"

"Yes that is correct. Who knew a tiny little trinket like that could hold all of Dick's light. But no matter, no matter. His body is nearly mine and I can set fourth to what I was made for. You're the only thing standing in my way. But not for long you see if you refuse to open the orb won't do any good. Dick is dying so either you have the pleasure to watch him die or open the box and reveal a new Dick one who is consumed by me. Which will it be?"

* * *

><p>"Dick is really in here right?" the acrobat heard Wally say<p>

"Yes he is."

"Then I'll open it. Since it's the only way."

"_What! Wally didn't you hear what he said? If you open this I swear I'll-"_ but Dick was stopped short as he heard Wally shout out to him.

"I won't let the insanity nor the darkness take over Dick. I'll save him. I promise it."

Dick hears the orb start to open and a stunning light engulfs his eyesight.

* * *

><p>Wally is running for his life down the same corridor he was in when he opened the door. But now all of the doors are open reviel memories of Dick's past.<p>

Wally ran down seeing Dick whom must have been five doing his first cartwheel and falling over and started to cry as a woman scooped him up to calm him.

Age seven he and the same woman were singing Rocking Robin by the Jackson together as others that resemble him were laughing with enjoyment.

Age ten it looked as if he covered Alfred's kitchen with some sort of jam and was receiving ten swats on his bare backside. His face pure red with embarrassment.

Age twelve a red head with freckles was asking him to be his friend and Dick had said yes.

And finally at age thirteen Wally's and Dick's first time below the oak tree. Wally finally made it as everything around him was white for the exception of the naked bird in front of him. His blue eyes shining with affection towards him.

"I'm here" Wally shouted and ran towards him, encasing his arms around the lithe body, noticing that the fact that he to was naked but it didn't matter as he whispered, "I'll never let go."

And just as he says this the light goes out as a dark cold slime like substance crawled up their body and Wally held tighter. And just like that their bodies are covered in the stuff but through the darkness that was calling for him Wally heard the bird whisper out,

"I love you."

* * *

><p>'<em>Laying here… Waiting for the light to pull me through but.. I feel like I'm fading in it.' <em>Dick thinks as he feels like he is floating like before in the glass orb.

'_You won't fade. There's no power that can defeat you. Not the light, nor the dark. So don't run from the light and don't fear the darkness. For both will make you stronger.'_

'_Make me stronger? Darkness too?'_

'_Yeah. The strength that's yours. The darkness within your blood in vast and it's deep. But if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away. You won't be afraid anymore.'_

'_The flight or fight response.'_

'_Exactly, you just have to be brave. Know the darkness is there and don't give in. if you do that you'll be able to escape the deepest of darkness.'_

'_And I'll be able to see through the brightest light.'_

Dick feels his speedster freckled arms around him and felt his lips get covered by Wally's.

"You are the biggest most dumbest Kid Dork in the universe. But that's why I love you with all my heart."

"_**this isn't over…"**_ Dick turned his head towards the demon slumped on the ground, getting back up. **"Not at all…"**

"This is over" Wally answered shielding his body so that Dick was safe behind him.

"_**No. no dear speedster it only has begun. Yes you made it so I was weakened but I'm still here…"**_

And the demon sped towards the couple wrenching Wally's heart out of his chest.

Time stopped as if Dick had somehow been honored with the gift but it was short lived as he watched Wally fall to the ground blood spilling from the wound.

"Wally! Wally! Wake up please! Wally!"

"_**He will not wake…"**_

"Shut up who asked you anyhow?" Dick snarled not looking as he bend his head down to smell Wally's fragrance of spice and weirdly of ginger.

"See that's the problem in these world. We feed off of love and affection. And fear off of frustration, betrayal, anger and of course utter defeat."

"Why do you even have to speak?" The bird asked the demon and was received a chuckle back.

"_**I'm not afraid of you little bird. But you are very much so of me."**_

"Shut up!" Dick screeched out

"_**Yelling won't do you no good here. I'm not afraid of you… but what about you? You seem like you're utterly petrified…"**_

Dick ran as fast as his legs could barely carry him as he ran towards the demon, imaging his eskrima sticks and rammed them into the demon's side. He clicked the button that would release a electric shock to his victim.

He watches in terror as the AntiRobin laughed a high shrill laugh that left a icy shiver within Dick.

"_**You think I fear pain birdie? I embrace it…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham, (Wayne Manor) 7:13 pm<strong>

**Wednesday, November 23, 2011**

The dreadful noises polluting the air at Wayne Manor made it unbearable to even think straight as Wally paced at a inhuman speed around the Dark Knight's study awaiting for the news as to what the hell was going on.

"Kid take a seat before you form a rut." Wally distantly hears from his now guardian but doesn't listen, trying to get passed so he could see the broken bird.

"WALLY! MAKE IT STOP! WALLLLLLLYYYY!" In hearing the last scream it almost seems like the little bird had cracked his beautiful vocal chords. Wally sped to exist the study and stopped abruptly by his mentor.

"Uncle Barry can't you hear him? He needs me. Please." Wally begged tears of frustration rolled down his freckled face after hearing another painful howl from his little bird.

"I know kid, but right now I need you to sit down next to me. Come on." and the speedster felt himself get dragged back to the sofa where his Aunt was sitting her hands clasped tightly against her mouth to drown out her own dreadful sobs from the mere sound of the horrified noises that came from a distant room.

As soon as Wally came back from the physical world. Me'Gann was escorted by Superboy to take a rest on her exhausted mind. While Martian Manhunter lifted Robin and was walking towards the loading bay were the Batwing was stationed.

"Wally the venom?" Batman had asked

"It's gone or at least we weakened it. Dick has to fight his fear. Before he can wake up I think. " Wally answered and Batman nodded,

"He needs to come home. Alfred can work on him. Are you coming?"

"Yes sir."

But now all Wally was doing was sitting here listening to Dick's desperate cries for help. Unable to do a god damn thing.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You're just a weak little human… Taking you down will be easy…"<strong>_

Dick stumbled to his feet. He could feel every inch of himself aching but he knew that this wasn't as near the pain he felt when losing his parents or the pain he endured in the physical world.

"Yes you are right. I am weak… But this pain I felt worse than this before. Much, much worse. This pain is nothing!"

"_**Is that so little bird? Let's see how you can endure this?" **_

The pain was immediate as Dick clutched his head and he slumped to the ground shaking violently. He Didn't know what was up or what was down. What was left or even right, and a scream ripped through his vocal cords.

Barely hanging onto consciousness Dick felt the pain stop. As he was lifted upward by the neck. He could smell the foul breath on the demon and even though he certainly thought this was it. There was a voice deep within him telling him that it would be alright.

"_**You have nothing left nothing at all to win. You may as well give up now little bird…" **_

"nothing left" Dick whispered out and something within him gave him the warmth that he needed.

"_**Yes that's right…"**_

"then like Wally had said it'll be alright."

Silence entered the scene and Dick felt himself get pushed backwards.

"_**What to you mean?" **_the demon sounded off put like he hadn't expected this response.

"You know someone really dear to me made me realize something that I've been fleeing to get away and over look it. Because I was so frightened, but I'm not anymore. You have terrorized me for too long. It's time to end this."

"_**What are you blabbering on about?"**_

"I finally understand, and it's so common that I overlooked it. I don't need weapons to defeat you I just need this." Dick said raising his hand to form a fist.

"**What?" **the AntiRobin looked at him not understanding.

"I know it's a little whelming but it's called bravery my dear demon. My bravery that I have that's my armor that will give me the strength to get rid of you. Once and for all." Dick said out clutching his fists watching as the demon backed away slowly as if frightened.

"_**Who the hell do you think you are?" **_It asked and Dick just smiled answering back,

"My name is Richard Grayson, also known as Robin the wonder boy. But I believe in a few years I'll change into my own hero named Nightwing."

"_**Stay, stay away from me!" **_it yelled out and the area in which they were at began to crush inwards.

"Stop! This is my mind and I don't want you in it." Dick said as the walls stopped the process of crashing him and the demon. The acrobat ran towards the demon who seemed too shocked to even process what was going on. And Dick swung his arm around to punch it square in the jaw.

* * *

><p>The demon staggered back laughing, <em><strong>"You absolute fool you didn't even scratch me. See the bravery you have isn't enough after all your just a pathetic little human and I'll have the pleasure to kill all the ones you love starting with Wal-" <strong>_He stopped for something felt horribly wrong. _**"What did you do! You didn't do anything special at all."**_

"Exactly" The demon looked up to the boy above him mouth agape.

"Bravery isn't special but that means everyone has it. That's why I'm not afaird of you anymore. Know I can look into the darkness and not be afraid. I can fight it!"

…

**Gotham, (Wayne Manor) 9:45 am**

**Thursday, November 24 2011**

The walls of dreaming were tearing open and for the first time Dick could open his eyes excited to see a ginger, grinning back at him. He feels a kiss on his lips and he brings his arms to circulate around Wally's form.

How long was I under? He asked feeling somewhat tired

It's been since Tuesday so about two and a half I think we were at the mountain in the beginning and got you here around three this morning and it's almost ten in the morning… You hungry?

"Not really, but you stayed?" noticing the bags under Wally's eyes

"It's not like I have anywhere to go you know…" Wally mumbled looking down and Dick watched him as he picked at his bed coverings.

"Thank you." Dick managed out just realizing that his voice sounded so coarse, probably from the lack of using it Dick thought tiredly.

"No problem little bird since you're up though I should probably go get Bruce and Alfred.. Do you need anything water maybe?"

"Yeah that'll be nice but I can mange Wals" Dick tries getting up, but Wally stops him gently pushing him back onto the covers saying as he did so,

"You are to stay in bed."

Dick gives Wally a look in which Wally grins lifting his palms in front of himself in a "don't give me the look" as he said "Afie's orders… but I agree with him so-"

"Oh whatever, hurry it up Kid Mouth."

Wally smiles and kisses Dick's cheek rushing out of the room. And Dick closed his eyes once more, and wasn't afraid anymore to dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope everyone liked it I barely read it over. I just wanted this chapter out as soon as possible. But anyway tell me how you liked it. 3<strong>

**With love**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	13. A Waking Dream

**(A/N): Hey peeps! Sorry I took for ever to write this. It's full of fluff... _'It's so fluffy!'_**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own YJ. (Also check out some drabbles I've been writing.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: A Waking Dream<strong>_

_**~Pinch me… Is this real? This feeling of release. I'm floating in your haven. In the corners of my dreams… Waking Dream by: Natalie Walker ~**_

**Gotham, (Wayne Manor) 10:54 am**

**Thursday, November 24, 2011**

It only seems like few minutes had passed since the bird was able to rest his eyes. For rustling sounds awoke him from his slumber. He opened his beauteous eyes to take notice his once empty bedroom was now filled with the people he loved. There's a pinching sensation of tubes in his right arm and he cannot help but cringe for he detested the mere thought of someone, entering those tubes into him while he fought against his fears.

"Hey chum." He hears and he looks upward to see his mentor smiling down at him with such relief and pure happiness for his protégée was alright. Dick can only smile back, for he felt too weak to respond. - "How are you feeling?" Bruce asks as the bird feels a strong hand ruffle his feathers off his forehead.

"Light-headed." Dick confessed as he squirmed beneath the covers to get more comfortable, coming to the realization that he was fully unclothed.

"You do feel a bit clammy." Bruce agreed, "Alfred's making you some broth. But I don't believe it'll settle well with you stomach at the moment."

Dick nodded for he didn't want to talk anymore. Then out of nowhere a light weighted form warps its arms around his neck and squeezes. The bird lets out a loud _"Humph", _and hears Batman scold the younger boy. "Tim, be careful."

in which Tim simply ignores. "Oh, I was so worried. I cannot believe this happened to you it's not fair. But your better now right? I mean whose going to play video games with me and lose every time? Or help me walk Ace and Sergeant?"

Dick rolled his eyes and patted his younger sibling on the back as he said, "Yeah, I'm here Timmy. I'm not going anywhere." -"Good." the bird watches as Tim looks up at him and smiles and he mimics.

"Hey kid glad to see you all smiley again." Dick turns his head a bit and his smile widens and he sees Barry Allen and his wife Iris West Allen.

"Glad to see you guys here." Dick says but consciously pulls the covers higher on his body, disregarding the that his whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Yes but we should be heading out soon Barry since I've still have to make a feast for three speedsters tonight." Iris informed and Barry snickered. "I'm glad you're feeling well Richard when you're up to it. Come on over again. Will you?" Iris asked talking his hand in hers and feeling the warmth in her touch.

"Yeah for sure." Dick croaked out and then cleared his throat. "but is it for a special occasion or something?"

"It's Thanksgiving wonder boy." He hears Wally says from the foot of his bed and he looks around to see Wally beaming down at him.

"Should've known." Dick says and Barry and Iris says their goodbyes as Bruce walks them out. Dick hears Alfred say goodbye to the couple and appear in his room with a tray of broth and water.

"Good morning master Richard. Bruce was informing me that you were feeling a bit clammy. After you eaten your soup and we can put the medicine in your system then we'll have you take a shower."

"What medicine?" he hears Tim ask before he can.

"To rid anymore of the toxins that might be in his system." came Bruce's voice as he reentered the room, closing the door behind him, "What I'd liked to know is how you let yourself get slashed by the Joker in the first place?"

Dick's face began to warm up and it had nothing to do with the fever he was enduring. He felt Alfred set the tray of food on his lap and a cold hand touch his forehead. "My, my Master Richard what are you hiding?"

"I-I well…" he stammered, looking over at Wally who was recently giving him a weird look.

_***Flashback***_

_Robin grasped out, trying to regain his breath from the pain subsiding. A sudden splash came from behind him and he looked around, seeing the Joker sneer down at him._

"_Wonder Boy. You. Are. Mine." he cackled whipping out his knife and advanced towards the fallen bird._

_The few swipes were futile as Robin missed them easily, flipping backwards to keep his distance from the mad man. _

"_I've always wanted to carve this bird." Joker said, whipping another knife from his jacket. _

_A loud grunt was made from the right of Robin as he took his sights off of the Joker and saw Kid Flash on the ground, clutching his left arm as if in pain._

"_KF!" he tried calling out but it wasn't heard as he ducked down, missing the blade by mere inches, hearing it whistle above him._

"_Hold still birdie." the insane man yelled out. But he simply ignored, running towards the speedster._

"_Hey that's my souvenir!"_

"_Hold still will you?"_

_Robin had stopped in mid run, watching in utter jealously as he watched Artemis wrapped the cloth around Wally's neck. The look on the speedster showed so much affection from where the bird had stood. That he was unaware when the Joker finally got his chance to slash into him._

_Robin looked down seeing the blood rush out of the wound. But he could honestly care less. He feels his head smack to the side as he receives a backhand, and he falls to the ground coughing._

"_Well, my job is done. And poor bird, Batty would be so disappointed for letting your guard down."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

"_Argh_, Dick. Why didn't you tell me you got cut by the Joker. This problem would have been resolved a long time ago?" Bruce groaned, rubbing his hands on his forehead.

"I don't know. It was just a small cut. Nothing big. And how would I know that it would cause all of this?" Dick heard himself mumble out quietly, but that was just it. He didn't think through his actions like Tim always did.

"Just eat please? We need to get this medicine in your system." Bruce sighed out. Clearly disappointed with him.

Dick did what was asked of him, as the room entered a long period of silence. When he finished Alfred took the tray away from him and Bruce got up, walking over to enter the medicine in his IV.

"Now the effects of this medicine will cause you to have a normal flu. A fever, probably vomiting the whole nine yards. But after your body gets the poison out. You'll be back to normal." Bruce said as he pushed the liquid in the bird's veins.

"Come Master Richard why don't we get you into the bathroom for a shower? And Master Wallace could you be so kind as to get Master Richard's robe from his closest?"

Wally looked as if he was about to fall asleep as he snapped his head up, turning his head toward Alfred and his green eyes enlarged.

"Uh, yeah sure I can sorry." and Dick watched as he sped over to his closet to find the robe.

* * *

><p>"and now let's get this IV out as well." Alfred said as Wally sped over to the edge of the bed looking down at Dick who grimaced at him. As Alfred pulled out the needle, replacing it with a Band-Aid.<p>

Wally handed over the robe as Alfred gingerly helped Dick into it. "Slowly, Master Richard you haven't been up for awhile let's take it easy."

Wally pulled the covers to the side. As Dick quickly wrapped the robe around his body, tying it off on the side of his hip.

Wally almost falls upon the bed as he feels the Dark Knight push him out of the way. _"Bruce!"_ Wally hears the acrobat scold, "I can mange by walking… let me go."

Wally looks up and frowns as Bruce scoops the sick bird in his arms bridal style, walking him into the bathroom. "Tim why don't you pick out some pajamas for Dick?" Batman asks as Alfred prepares the shower.

The speedster watches as Tim ruffles through the bird's closet, finding a pair of boxers and faded t-shirt, scampering towards the bathroom to hand to the butler. And as the door was about to shut Wally could hear Dick say, "I'm not a child. I don't need help taking a shower."

Wally grinned and lied down on the bed, feeling it slightly dip to the right of him, turning his head to see Tim biting his lip staring at the closed door.

"You think he'll be alright?" the speedster hears the youngest of the bat family ask and he replies smiling,

"Of course he'll be alright it's Dick we're talking about."

"You really love him don't you?" Tim asks as Wally watches him take his focus off the door to stare down at him.

"Yeah I do." Wally confesses his smile growing.

"Good." was all Tim said standing up and existed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"I can mange." Dick said as his adoptive father let him down gingerly on the cold, tiled floor.<p>

"Alright fine." Bruce said nonchalantly letting go of his arm and a rush of dizziness flood through Dick and his knees almost buckled together, but never got the chance since Batman got back a hold of him.

"Just face it. You need a little help. Stop being so stubborn." Bruce said as Dick mumbled out irritably.

After the shower Dick was helped into his clothes feeling weak and tired. His stomach giving off warning sighs of a pre-session vomiting as well as Alfred and Bruce kept asking him if he needed to stay in the bathroom for awhile just in case.

"No I want to lay down." He couldn't help but whine out. He feels Bruce scoop him upward again and they walk out of the heated bathroom towards his bed where Wally was recently napping on.

"Oi, West why don't you go home now. We got things under control here. You look like you need some sleep anyway." Dick heard Bruce say and watched Wally perk upward and scrambled out of the way.

Dick frowns again, wondering why on earth his ward was acting like this. Did something happen when he was out?

"Sorry, I haven't really had that much sleep lately." Wally expresses as lets out a yawn. Oblivious to what Bruce had told him to do.

Bruce sets Dick down and draws the covers back over the bird. Whom is feverish and is trying to breath deeply for the urge to throw up takes upon him.

He sees Alfred rush into the bathroom and comes back just in time as he hunches over and vomits into the bucket the butler is holding.

His stomach lurches as tears stream down his face from the dizziness. He feels someone rubbing his back as if this would help.

"It's okay Dick." Wally soothes and when Dick finishes he leans back onto Wally closing his eyes. The bird drapes his arm over his forehead and takes a deep breath.

"Well the medicine is working." he hears Wally say and he rolls his eyes at the obvious.

"Why, don't you lay back down." Bruce says tapping him in the arm and he obliges. Then he feels a cold damp cloth on his forehead and he somewhat feels slightly better. "I need to leave now. Confidential meeting with the league. You got everything under control Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce." Dick hears the butler say and he slightly opens his eyes to see Bruce look at him with slight worry masking his face.

"I'm fine" he insures and Bruce just smiles then says "I know you are."

* * *

><p>"Dick you should probably take a nap." Wally says his own eyes drooping from the lack of sleep.<p>

"It's too hot." he hears his boyfriend complain and he watches as the bird take the covers off his warm tempered body.

"I bet. But you need to sweat out the fever babe." Wally informs him and takes the covers back over him. "Want some water? Or I can get your cloth cooled again."

"No." was all Dick said and Wally frowns, "What's wrong? Other than the fact you're not feeling well."

Wally hears Dick let out a sigh then say, "Did you and Bruce get in a fight or something?"

Wally clasps his hands together, cracking them as he did when he was nervous. Then sighed, "I kind of freak at him. When you were in your comma. He was putting the medicine in you and I don't know I snap when I don't know what's going on with you. I feel like I come off as an unstable person."

"It's because you love me dude." Dick says and Wally cannot help but blush a bit, leaning down to kiss the bird's cheek. As the bird falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, 10:15 am<strong>

**Thursday, November 24, 2011**

"Yelsrap egas yramesor dna emyht" *Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme!*

Wally watches in slight amusement trying to figure out how Zatanna could automatically cover the dead bird with seasoning. As he shoves more of the cranberries in his mouth.

"Ow!" Wally suddenly yelps out as a wooden spoons slaps the back of his hand.

"Wally those are for dinner." Megan scolds. And Wally only pouts at her, rubbing his hand from the slap. "By the way how's Robin doing?"

"Good. He woke up this morning. And we got some food into him. Got him cleaned up, and he had to get this medicine in his system to rid any other toxins in his system. And that pretty much doesn't agree with him."

"Oh, that's no good." Zatanna says as Megan puts the turkey in the oven.

"Hello Megan!" Megan says suddenly as she sets the timer. She turns to Wally with a huge smile on her face. "I'll be right back." and she flies out of the room, leaving Wally to stare at Zatanna who only shrugs.

Wally reaches into the bowl again and starts eating the berries until another swap hits him again. "Wally stop that!" Megan says as she sets a bag down that said 'Get well soon.'

"What's this?" Wally asks standing up to peer inside the bag.

"We all made or bought," she shoots Zatanna a look who glares back, "I'm not a artsy person." she snaps back.

"Megan?"

"Oh right. Get well cards. And I made some cookies." Megan says with a smile and Wally returns it.

"Robin's gonna love it."

"By the way aren't you having dinner with your family?" Zatanna asks, cutting the onions as her eyes slightly water.

"Oh, yeah I am. Aunt Iris will kill me if I'm late." Wally says taking the bag in one hand and grabs another handful of berries before Megan can hit him again with the spoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham (Wayne Manor), 9:13 pm<strong>

**Thursday, November 24, 2011**

Something wakes the bird up. And it's not from him feeling sick nor is it Alfred checking up on him. It's a slight itch on the cheek and he cracks open an eye to come face to face with a face full of freckles and pieces of soft ginger colored hair that was causing the tickling against his cheek.

"Wally?" he asks quietly and Wally stirs, "Wals?" green eyes lift open and lips stretch into a smile that the bird tries to mimic.

"Hey." Wally says maneuvering his freckled hand upward to touch the acrobat's forehead and Dick sighs at the coolness of the touch.

"You still haven't broken the fever. I'm going get you some more medicine." and Dick feels Wally get out of the bed and he frowns,

"I don't want to take anymore medicine."

"But it'll help with the fever." Wally says waiting for Dick to sit up and take the medicine.

"No I don't want it." Dick complains feeling like a child. But not caring in the least.

"Please? I just want you to get better." Wally says and Dick groans, _'Damn his charm.'_ and sits up to take it.

"Thank you." Wally says and curls with him, wrapping his arms around him.

"You shouldn't be so close to me. I don't want you sick." Dick complains as his eyes drift closed and he hears the speedster say,

"Don't worry about it. Just sleep." and he does, feeling warm but not from his fever.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham (Wayne Manor) 6:23 am<strong>

**Friday, November 25, 2011**

It barely feels like time had passed when Dick wakes up and stumbles into the bathroom. Hardly making it to the toilet. As nutrients that were in his stomach made a reappearance. He sinks onto his knees, trembling and sweating, barely able to hold himself upward. And when he finishes he sinks to the cold tiled floor and closes his eyes, falling in a deep slumber.

When he awakens the first thing he notices is that the morning rays stream across the room in a blanket of light. Then he realizes that he was put back into bed. The covers, covering his lithe body. As he turns to his side and stares at the speedster fast asleep next to him. And all he can possible do is smile.

The bird watches as the speedster suddenly stirs and opens his green colored eyes to stare at his blue ones.

"Morning." Wally says turning to his back and yawned.

"Morning." Dick replies and he feels Wally gently caress his cheek.

"You finally broke that fever. Do you feel better now?" Wally asks and Dick only shrugs, "By the way. Why didn't you call for me. I would've put you back into bed dude."

Dick shrugs again then says, "I was so tired that I just fell right back to sleep. The bathroom floor is quite comfortable." he hears Wally laugh and the speedster gets up, stretching and yawning.

"You hungry? Thirsty?" Wally asks and Dick shakes his head. "Tired?"

"Nope." Dick says sitting up a little and was feeling a bit light-headed. "I want to watch a movie."

* * *

><p>"Um sure what movie?" Wally asks walking over and scoops Dick in his arms and carries him to the couch, laying him down and walking back to the bed grabbing his pillow and a blanket.<p>

"I don't care." Dick sighs out and takes the pillow when Wally offers it. "Oh, so I get to pick?" Wally asks as he drapes the blanket over the bird's body.

Dick doesn't respond and Wally can't help but frown. As he turns and searches for a movie to watch. He couldn't wait until the side effects wore off. And he could finally have his little bird back.

After selecting a movie and has it starting. He side steps back to the side of the bed and grabs the clean bucket and sets it next to the couch.

"Whoa, whoa I can sit on the floor." Wally says hurriedly as Dick sits up, waiting for him to get on the couch.

"I want you to lay with me though." Dick says looking up at the speedster with a slight pout. Wally fights the aw and lays down, cradling the bird in his arms leaning his head on the pillow and feels Dick lean his head on his chest.

"Another Pixar movie?" the acrobat asks with a snort as the title entered

"Oh come on remember we were forced to watch this with the team. When Megan got a hold of _Tangled _and thought Rapunzel looked like Artemis. And we really didn't want to. But Kaldur said it was _team bonding_. And we actually liked it." Wally hears Dick let out a small laugh and agree with him.

Almost half way through the movie Wally feels Dick turn over to face him and snuggle his face within his chest.

"Tired babe?" he asks fondling his fingertips in the bird's feathers. Dick nods and Wally is about to get up to get the bird into his nest when he suddenly stops and feels his wings grasp around his waist whispering out, "Don't move. Want to stay here. Comfortable."

Wally smiles and kisses the top of Dick's head saying that he won't, turning his attention back onto the movie, rubbing the acrobat's back in small circles and only stops when he hears him start to snore.

* * *

><p>The kind old man knock on the door. Not to soft nor not to loud and enters the room. He carries a tray of food for the boys and sets it onto the acrobat's desk, looking around the messy room, taking a mental note to scold the boy when he was feeling better to make sure his room stays clean when the boy has company over.<p>

He looks at the empty bed then at the couch where the pair where snuggled up with each other and the butler smiles down at them, knowing he should wake them up before the food gets cold. But he just finds himself sitting there. Captivated at how happy the boys seem with each other. The old man had been around forever and he never saw this much love these boys shared with each other. It was simply a beautiful sight to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham (Wayne Manor) 9:13 am<strong>

**Friday, November 25, 2011**

"Oh, I almost forgot." Wally says as Dick eats the oatmeal, tasting the fresh cooked apples with cinnamon and butter, with a hint of brown sugar.

He watches as the speedster well speeds over to his overnight bag and pulls out a small bag that said _'Get Well Soon.'_

"Oh, Wals you didn't have to get me anything." he says taking the bag from him, looking inside.

"I didn't the team did." was the speedster reply and Dick shoots him a look, "Thanks a lot dude."

"You're welcome." Wally smiles like a dork and Dick sticks his tongue at him.

Their were about seven total of get well cards some homemade other bought from a store. Dick reads them all. Cannot helping but tear up half way through and feels Wally rush over trying to take the card away to read what upset him.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? Did Supey misspell something?" Wally asks noticing that the cover was scribbled with different colors of crayon that matched a Miss M's card though hers was a lot cleaner and artistic with her different flowers and bows.<p>

"That was really sweet of them to do this!" Dick finally sobs out and Wally holds back a chuckle as he hugs the weeping bird.

"Well we are all glad that your feeling better babe." He says and Dick wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oh, if your so happy I'm feeling so better. How come you didn't get me anything?" Dick asks. Wally smirks and takes the chin of the acrobat's face and tilted it so he could look at him.

"Oh, I'll going to give you a present you just got to get feeling better. If you know what I mean."

He watches as Dick's cheeks color a tad then smirks back. "I'll make sure that it'll be soon then."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright like I said full of fluff. :D<strong>

**With tons of love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	14. Dog Days Are Over

**A/N: sorry this took forever but here it is. I'm thinking about a couple more chapters then it's going to finish. (Sad) anywho School is starting up this Tuesday for me. and hopefully I can juggle this and my other activities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. But enjoy nevertheless.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Dog Days Are Over<strong>_

**Gotham (Wayne Manor) 9:20 pm**

**Thursday, December 1 , 2011**

The wind outside was beating against the hold of Wayne manor. It seemed like this snow storm wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

The two Robins that had a nest in this manor were cuddled in the warm living room. The television off and only a few lamps were on near the table the boys were playing cards on. Each were wrapped warmly in a hand-made blanket. A gift from the kind old butler last time he had visited his family in London.

"PEANUTS!"

"That's it, I quit." Tim huffs out throwing the cards down that were in his hands. And folds his arms together, leaning back against the chair.

"You don't even try. And it doesn't help all the games you play are electronic." Dick teases as he collects the cards together and assorts them so they are facing the same way. Then sorts them into two piles one of his cards and what were Tim's.

"Forty-five total for me." Dick says triumphantly, writing it on the scrap piece of paper. Then looks up and waits for Tim to reveal his score.

"Negative five." Tim huffed out and began to shuffle the cards some flying out of his hands and he has to bend down to retrieve them.

Dick rolls his eyes as he shuffles his deck. And begins to start a new game.

"Ugh, I don't want to play anymore!" Tim exasperates setting his cards down and starts to get up.

"Oh, come on man. One more game before you go on patrol. Please?" Dick pleads. As he clamps hold of the empty mug that was Tim's before the younger boy could snatch it.

"Make Bruce play with you." Tim says trying to lift the mug, but Dick held tighter to it.

"Bruce is still in the bat cave genius." Dick says irritably.

"He's behind you _genius_." Tim mocks and Dick turns to see his adopted father in full blown uniform for the exception of his cowl being down off his handsome face. He feels Tim snatch the empty cup of hot chocolate out of his grasp and stalks away to get ready for the night patrol.

"Are you seriously going out tonight?" Dick asks as Bruce takes a seat in front of him.

"There isn't any rest for the wicked Dick." Batman says calmly as he sets his cards for a game. "Do you think wickedness are thrust upon people?"

Dick looks up and gives his ward a strange look. And Bruce sighed, "You remember the owner of the circus you performed at. Jack Haly? It seems that things of being wicked are beckoning him."

**Gotham (Wayne Manor) 8:12 am**

**Saturday, December 4, 2011**

The rays of morning peers through the window pane of Bruce Wayne's mansion. A redheaded speedster is curled up on his side, hugging tightly to a warm honey-colored teddy bear. That he had recently gave to his boyfriend as a get well present. The smell of freshly toasted bread, and the distant sound of sausages sizzling on a pan awakens the speedster. His stomach suddenly gives a loud growl to notify him that's it's time to ease his obvious hunger.

He lets go of the plush toy and puts his own freckled hand over his stomach and pats it. Inwardly telling it to be quiet. For he felt to lazy to get up just yet. He rolls his body over to pull the little bird close. But nothing meets his touch that remotely resembled the bird. No soft tuft of ebony hair. No baby soft, yet strong pale skin. Not even his plush round behind.

Wally sits upward, yawning and threw his arms upward and stretched out his back, _'Maybe his in the bathroom.' _He thinks to himself and pulls the blankets off of his body and stalks into the bathroom across the spacious bedroom. Once he pushed opened the door he peered his head in, his eyes are met with a abandon room, sighing to himself wondering where on earth the Boy Wonder could have ran off to, turns back into the bedroom and pulls on some pants and a sweatshirt.

When he finishes, he speeds out of the room and follows his nose into kitchen, expecting to find the kind old butler, but finds instead his little bird. Wally cannot help but smirk as he watches a bit as Dick struggles with cracking an egg in a bowl. While making sure not to burn the meat.

"Good morning sunshine." he says happily. Then walks up behind the small boy and wraps his arms around his waist, letting his lips touch the soft cheek of the pale boy.

"Morning." Dick mumbles, measuring some flour in a measuring cup. Then starts to ramble in a foreign language that Wally wasn't entirely sure of. Maybe it was Dutch, or it sort of sounded like Russian?

"Whatcha making?" Wally asks, letting go of the bird and peered into the bowl at the lumpy concoction.

"Pierogis" Dick says rolling the R in the word, as he craned his head to look at the speedster. Wally quirks one of his eyebrows up in puzzlement and watches as Dick smiles a bit.

"My Aunt Karla was polish and she would make these on holidays or when either John and I got better after an illness. We both would always help her make them. " Dick says as Wally smiles uncertainly.

"What's in it?"

"It's a family recipe. If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore because knowing you, you'd blab about it to everyone. But you could get two bars of butter from the fridge and melt them." Dick answers. Wally gives the Dick's back a pout and gets to work with the task.

He is about to melt the butter on the pan. When the youngest of the Wayne manor enters the kitchen, yawing out a 'good morning.' When he stops in mid-step and gasps in delight.

"Dude! You must be feeling better." Tim says scampering close to the bird whom was recently putting the dough in boiling water. "It's been awhile since you made these."

Wally watches as Dick nods in agreement then says, "Tim, go get the sugar and put it in a bowl. Then go get the cinnamon. And Wals get the butter melting."

* * *

><p>"That was some good food." Wally expressed as he watched Dick run on a treadmill. Sweat was pouring down the bird's pores and he was looking too pale for the speedster's liking.<p>

"Dude. Slow it down. You're just getting better."

"Can't have to be ready…. For anything." Dick pants out, running a speed higher.

Wally rolls his eyes then says, "You know nothing really has been going on that's exciting you know. Just take it easy. You're lucky that you get to take a break from all this hectic work of being a hero."

Wally watches as Dick rolls his blue eyes and stops the machine and steps off of the treadmill, handing Dick a water bottle.

* * *

><p>The bird takes the offered bottle and takes a swig of water feeling a cold chill as the water went down his pipes.<p>

"about that I kind of need to…-" but Dick stops as Wally suddenly gets up and holds out his hand for Dick to stop talking as he quickly says, "Uh, hold on to that thought babe."

Dick watches as Wally walks around talking into his com. With whomever was on the other line. Most likely it was Aqualad.

"Sorry dude. Green Arrow is at the mountain I guess he has a mission for us. What was that you were going to tell me?" Wally asks feeling him kiss his sweaty cheek.

"I- well " Dick stumbles he wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell Wally about the mission he was going to lead to help out the old ringmaster. But he needed to be ready for this mission.

"Just was wondering if you were going to spend the weekend here. But never mind." Dick says and gives Wally a hug, whispering out, "Wish I could come with you."

He feels Wally hug him back tightly and receives a peck on the lips, "I know dude. Just take it easy. Kay?"

"Kay." Dick lies and watches as the redheaded speeds towards the mountain, leaving him to sit down and let out a heavy sigh. He was going to have to tell him sooner or later. He just wanted it to do it later. He needed to figure things out first.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham (Wayne Manor) 9:39 pm<strong>

**Sunday, December 5, 2011**

His overly sore muscles were slightly soothed by the overheated water, cleansing his entire body. He felt tired knew it was the drug Alfred gave him to relax his body while it fought another fever.

'Maybe I should've listened to Wally for once.'

He thinks as he sinks into the water a bit more. So that his nose is barely touching the steaming water. _'All of this is a pain in the neck.'_

Dick dunked his head beneath the hot bathwater and let blew hard that caused a chain of bubbles to rise to the surface and then pop.

When he resurfaces he pushes back his bangs and rubs his face to rid any lingering water. Then draws his legs upward and hugs his knees to his chest, draping his left arm over his knees and glumly trailed his fingertips across the water.

He had just put the past to rest and now it was haunting him again. Was fate this cruel? He had barley the time to figure it out. As someone bursts through his bathroom door.

"She has no manors! None at all. She seriously needs to get off this team of ours. She cannot follow any orders that are given to her. Dick you really should've seen it."

But all Dick could do was wince a little for getting scared half to death by his speedster. "Well, it was calm for a bit." he mutters.

"I'm sorry but she. She's terrible! Almost cost Red's life." Wally exasperated as he plops down on the toilet seat and looks over Dick.

"You're sick again. Aren't you?" he asks and Dick notices that bags are under Wally eyes and that he has small cuts and bruises that are already fading on the speedster's body.

"And you're hurt." Dick says pursing his lips together.

"Thank Artemis for this." Wally snaps out then sighs, "I'm sorry." and begins to tell Dick about the mission and how Artemis lead them astray since she wanted to prove that she was a better archer than Red Arrow.

Dick bit the inside of his cheek he knew why Artemis lead them away and that was because of her past. But he had sworn not to tell anyone. Artemis herself had no idea that he knew. And he would keep this a secret until Artemis was ready to tell the team. Like he wasn't ready to tell Wally about his new developing problem.

"Get in." he says patting the still warm water as he watches Wally hesitated then began to strip, slowly giving Dick a show. As if all of his troubles melted away. If only Dick could be like that.

"Such a tease." Dick smirks as the speedster smirks back, stepping into the overly huge tub, responding back with a, "Just for you." remark.

* * *

><p>"Come here." Wally asks as he opens his arms towards the bird and when Dick is close enough Wally pulls him gently onto his lap. He feels the bird wrap his naked legs around his waist and start to kiss his neck.<p>

"How'd you spend this glorious weekend?" Wally asks as he starts to move his hands on the lithe body to his back then shoulders.

"Training, got a fever then read for most of today." Dick groans as Wally feels the bird lean his head against his freckled shoulder. "Bit sore?"

"Yeah," was Dick's response and Wally began to deepen his touches to a massage. "Told you to take it easy." Wally says.

"Use your hands rather than your mouth please." Dick mumbles and Wally cannot help but snort then it gives him an idea.

"As you wish Dickie-bird."

"Don't call me that. Hey-"

Wally spins the boy around and holds him tightly. He takes a loofa that was sitting on the edge of the tub and dips it into the water, and sets it on the bird's shoulder and squeezes it, letting the water spill from the sponge and down the skin of the boy. Whom was recently shivering at the feeling as it glided down into the water once more, caressing his chest then went further towards his abs.

* * *

><p>Dick feels that the loofa is gone and is replaced by the speedster's hand, gliding down his firm stomach. He jerks a bit for it had been so long since he had been touched. But Wally's other arm keeps him back as it drapes around his chest.<p>

All the troubles that were recently troubling him. Melted away as the speedster's hand crept down towards his thigh. Then he squeezed his pale hip. Dick lets out a small gasp, and feels Wally's hand go over his leg, until it presses itself down between his thighs, asking him to part them. He feels Wally's lips on his throat and he leans back obliging to the speedster's request.

As a reward Dick felt Wally's hand slowly edge its way upwards. A loud moan escape the bird's beak as Wally's hand brushed against Dick's member, and then gently closed around it.

"You're so hard. Poor thing, have I neglected you?" Wally murmured against his neck. Dick turned his head toward the speedster's voice, about to respond, and then unplanned lips were on his own, muffling out his cocky response.

His lips was the only thing Wally moved at the moment and Dick couldn't help but buck his hips up out of their own accord of needing the feel of the speedster's grip.

"Feels good right?" Wally asks his breathing getting heavy like the bird's. "Want some help?"

"Th-that would be nice." Dick pants out helplessly. The hand around the bird's member starts to move again slow as every, but now is squeezing then releasing. While the arm that was holding Dick lets go. That hand starts to wander down, stroking his inner thigh, spreading his legs further. Dick barely floating in the water sets his hands on the ginger's lap and begins to thrust himself into the speedster's hand.

"Wally. Mmm…" Dick groans as the new hand changes direction, going up over his thigh, over his lithe hip and begins to caress his ass. Slowly massaging his balls, feeling that hand begin to vibrate. While the other hand barlely moved around his length.

Dick groaned out and thrusts into the warm tunnel. His touch on his balls were abandoned and Wally's vibrating finger was teasing his entrance.

Dick gasped out as he fought to gain better leverage. He pushes down on the digit, and then up against the hand. It slips in easily through the soapy water. And Dick moans as he fucks himself on the speedster's finger. But he kept slipping he tries the sides on the tub with the same result.

"Wally some help would be nice." Dick begged.

"Anything you say." Wally replies his voice sounds husky and Dick is pressed closer to him, he could feel two fingers enter him as the other starts to move around his length, both vibrating.

"Oh, god yes! Please more!" Dick demanded he was quickly moving towards the edge and he suddenly feel Wally's hands stop vibrating and slow down.

He starts to moan and tries to thrust on his own as he barely hears Wally ask, "You want more? Maybe like this?" he feels the fingers disappear with something much more thicker.

Dick's out of the world blue eyes cannot help but widen as shock and pleasure overrides him. As Wally thrust into him and begins to kiss his neck, nibbling on it a bit.

"Mmm, Wals mmm." The feeling can be described as Wally repeatedly hits his sweet spot. Until they both hit their highs, Dick clamping his hand over his mouth as he let out a muffled scream, as he hears Wally grunt out his overwhelming pleasure.

Dick isn't sure what happens next, all he knows that, _that _was wonderful. He feels Wally's hands wrap around his chest and lifts him out of the bathtub. Pretty much before he goes under. He is lead under the shower where Wally washes off any suds that clung to his lithe body, then he is pat dry with a towel.

He is out of it to care that much, but knows that the drug he had been given was finally taking an effect of doziness.

"Hang in their babe. Almost to the bed." He hears Wally say and he is set down naked upon his soft bed.

"Hmm, another round?" he asks as he hears Wally ruffle through his closet.

* * *

><p>"Not tonight babe. I should be heading home." Wally says as he walks over to the drugged bird and helps him into his nightclothes.<p>

"I wanna though." Dick says pouting as Wally pulls on the boxers then the pajama pants.

"I know but I have school tomorrow little bird." Dick sits up a little as he snatches the plain t-shirt out of Wally's hands and pulls it on over his head.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know how Aunt Iris gets when I don't pass my classes."

He hears Dick huff out then suddenly the bird's arms encase his neck tightly, his fingers clutching his hoodie, not letting go anytime soon.

"Dick.. Let go please." Wally says as he tries to pull the bird off.

"You're a speedster. You can go home anytime. Just at least spend the night."

"I can't dude. I got homework." Wally says getting annoyed. _'What kind of drug did Alfred give him?'_

"Is homework more important than me?" Dick asks and the speedster rubs the bird's back, then says, "If I ever want a future with you then yes it is. Who else will be bringing home the bacon?"

"Me." Dick says Wally cannot help but roll his eyes. "Most likely true." and Dick snorts into his neck. "funny huh?" Wally asks and begins to tickle the younger boy's sides and stomach as Dick lets go and lands on the bed giggling.

"Dick what is up with all the racket. Oh Wally you're still here." Wally hears the caped crusader growl at the last part.

"I'm just leaving." He informs and at that same moment Dick let's out a cry,

"I don't want you to leave. Just stay." Dick cries and Wally leans down and hugs him.

"I can't dude."

"Five more minute?"

"Just five then he goes home Dick and you go to bed.." Bruce says walking out of the threshold and down the stairs.

Wally gives Dick what can you do shrug and kisses him on the lips. Dick clings onto him and when Wally lets up Dick lets go.

"I can be here right after school tomorrow, and-" Wally takes off the sweatshirt he was recently wearing with his school's logo on it and hands it to Dick. "It should smell like me so it's like I'm here tonight."

He watches Dick give him a warm smile gets on his knees and kisses his cheek. "Love you."

* * *

><p>"Love you too." Wally answers and Dick feels Wally kiss his lips in such a sweet way that he doesn't want it to end. But unfortunately it does as the dark knight enters the room and yanks the speedster away, saying,<p>

"Times up. Dick. Bed."

"That was so not five minutes Batman." Wally said as he waves to Dick telling him goodnight.

"Good night." Dick says and he scrambles into bed letting the covers, cover him holding tightly to the teddy bear and sweatshirt. And finds a bit of peace tonight. As he falls into a deep slumber. While the back of his mind told him the troubles that lay ahead. That he was about to face his past once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so late... and short. Promising that the next chapter is longer and better.<strong>

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	15. Pretty Little Liar

** Hey guys school sucks! lol anyway here it is. I've been really scatter brained but anyway enjoy it. And thank you for all of the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. YJ nor the episode 'Performance'**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter Fifteen: Pretty Little Liar<span>**_

**Gotham City (Gotham Academy), 11:34 am**

**Friday, December 9, 2011**

Dick Grayson adoptive son of the famous and wealthy Bruce Wayne. Most secretly known as Robin the boy wonder protégé to the Batman. Sighed out in annoyance. As he reached out for his history textbook and swung his locker shut, revealing Barbara Gordon's upset face.

"Did you tell him yet?" she asks and Dick cannot help but roll his eyes for this question had been asked to many times for his liking.

"For the last time Barb no I have not." and he begins to walk off to his next class. Barbara following hot on his heels.

He has barely enough time to turn the corner when he feels Barbara wrap her hand around his forearm and spun him around to look at him in the face. As she whispers out, "Dick, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. What if he found out by a different source."

"You seriously wouldn't." was Dick's respond anger boiling throughout him.

"What's the big deal anyway? He's your boyfriend. He'd understand." Barbara says calmly.

"I don't want him to question my objectivity

." the bird sighs out and he watches as Batgirl's face harden.

"You claim that you don't want to be Batman, but you're already turning out to be exactly like him." and with that Dick watches as his friend storm away. And he feels as if he has been punched very hard in the stomach. The bell rings throughout the halls to signal that he was late for class. But he still hadn't moved. The unwanted truth rooting him to stay put.

**Central City (Keystone High), 10:35 am**

**Tuesday, December 13, 2011**

"I'm so dead." the redheaded speedster exasperates. As he slumps against his chair, running his fingers through his ginger locks in frustration.

"Another C?" The brunette asks in front of Wally. Not brothering to turn around in her seat. As she chews on the end of her pencil.

"Worse." Wally mutters looking down at the assignment that looked like his English teacher had a field day with the cruel red inked pen. He had always did well in school. That was simply his nature. He had a knack for science and math. Those subjects to him, linked each other in harmony. That had him passing at the top of his class.

English however was another story entirely. The simple difference between pronouns and nouns. And the always tricky adjectives, it made his head ache. But what he had simply come up with was that it was his teacher's fault. Mr. Hale had a deep droning voice that simply made him want to fall asleep just listening to it.

And simply with being out all night with his Uncle and the team didn't help matters. Nor did it help that he had been spending his time with a certain bird, rather than his studies.

"Retest is on Friday." He hears Mr. Hale's low voice through the chatter of his peers and looks at Campbell, grimacing.

She rolls her eyes already knowing exactly what he was going to ask, and shakes her head. Her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail swayed side to side.

"Love to help Wals, but I'm booked with dance practice, and anyway Thursday I have a team dinner at the little Italian restaurant over by the bookstore."

"Don't talk about food right now." Wally groans as his stomach growls loudly. And Campbell ignores him,

"Is it called Big Joe's Pizzeria?" she asks herself as she lifts a finger to her chin, tapping it lightly.

"If I don't get help from you I'll flunk the class this semester." Wally pleads.

"Or, maybe it was Cerebella's?"

"Cam?"

"Why don't you just ask your boyfriend to do it. He seems well educated. I'm sure he'd help you." Wally hears her say as she stands up after hearing the bell ring throughout the room and gather her things into her bag.

"But, what if-" He stops because Campbell spins around harshly and points at his chest.

"Or, maybe you should grow a pair, and ask Mr. Hale for help." and with that she walks out of the room, leaving Wally to gaped at her simple request.

**Central City 3:45 pm**

**Tuesday, December 13, 2011**

The speedster fumbled through his coat pocket, retrieving his keys to the loft his Uncle and Aunt graciously allowed him to live with them. His puts the keys in the lock and twists the key to the right. Slowly opening the door and poked his head through the opening.

"Hey I'm home!" he shouts out and to the empty room and there isn't a response back. His Aunt Iris had a knack for interior design. As he sat his bag down on the hardwood floor and walked over to sit on the red comfy couch. There is a distant smell of chocolate chips cookies that Aunt Iris had made the other day. It made Wally's stomach growl with a aching sensation to bite into one of the long gone dessert.

He lays back on the couch and lets out a exasperated sigh, letting his hand drape on his freckled face. About to fall asleep when a sudden action, startled him.

"Are you comfortable Wally?"

It seems although the air in the room has been sucked out. The hairs on the speedster's neck begin to prickle and he doesn't want to turn his head for he already knows who it is.

"Wally look at me, when I'm talking to you."

The speedster heaves out a sigh and turns his head towards his aunt. Whom had recently just took a sip of what he presumed was lemon tea.

"I looked on your school's website account today. And it seems like you're about to be failing English. Do you know why that is?"

"Hey, Aunt Iris I called for you, I guess you didn't hear me." the redhead tries to change the topic and sits up in a more decent sitting position to face his aunt.

"Don't change the subject Wallace Rudolph West." She snaps back at him. And he winces since the only time she uses his full name is when he was in deep trouble. Wally hears her sigh out and watches as she puts her cup down, onto the glass coffee table.

"I'm sorry Wally, you know I'm only doing what is best for you. You are a very intelligent boy. If you were having troubles in English, you could have come to your Uncle or I. We would've been more than eager to help."

There is a silence and Wally scratches the side of his mouth as he replies, "I know I should've but with all that has happened in the last couple of months. I'm just really overwhelmed with everything. And against my better judgment thought I could handle it myself."

"That's what I figured. That's why I talked with your uncle about this and we decided that until you can rise this grade you are not allowed to be on the team. Nor can you see Dick during this time."

Wally's slight smile seemed to falter with every word that came out of his aunt's mouth. "B-but you can't I. this isn't fair!" Wally says loudly as he looks at his aunt with disbelief.

"Wally you live two different lives. You need to balance them. You can't focus on one and expect the other to be fine as well. And let's not forget most of your time has been spent at the Wayne Manor."

The speedster stands up not in the mood to listen to this anymore, grabbing his bag and was about to set off to his room. When he suddenly hears the door open to his left and he watches as his uncle walks through the door. Frustration and anger floods throughout the speedster at his partner in crime to make this decision and he stomps over to his uncle.

"Why would you agree to this?" he asks feeling his body start to vibrate. He can tell that Barry had a long day and probably didn't want to deal with him at the moment. But he didn't care.

"Wally it's for the best. The faster you get the grade up the sooner you can get back to the team. Understood?"

"No, it's not just the team it's-"

"Wally I'm not in the mood right now!" he hears his uncle say an octave louder to drown out anything he was about to say. "This conversation is over. Now I don't want to see you get out of that room of yours until dinner. You hear me?"

"Yes," is all the speedster can say for his is so stunned at the behavior his uncle had presented so suddenly that all he does is speeds to his room and shuts the door behind him. Not bothering to turn on the lights and flopped upon the bed, reaching into his bag pack and retrieved his phone, selecting his boyfriend's contact and slid his phone open to type in a text.

_'On military lock down. Got a really bad grade in English. Family freaked. I'm grounded from the team and I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Opps :P. I won't be able to come over in awhile hope everything is alright. Love you babe.'_

The speedster sets his phone down and gets up, switching on the light and pulling out his notebooks and textbooks to start on his homework. He looks at his phone every minute and it's the same result the unlighted screen shining in his room's light.

Not until he finally gets through his math homework. He hears and feels the tiny appliance vibrate against the bed. He excitedly grabs the phone and pushes the text open and frowns at the one worded reply.

_'Study.'_

He is about to respond when a sudden noise breaks his attention,

"Wally it's time for dinner and lis-" His uncle stops and looks down at his hands where his phone is still clutched and he hears Barry sigh, "Phone please."

"But I was doing my homework." complained Wally handing over the phone and his uncle shuts the phone off and puts it in his pocket.

"Yes I can see that. But I see you're doing Math instead of English though." was his uncle response walking out of his room and Wally followed his stomach growling,

"I was doing my easy homework first." He says defensibly and Barry turns around, making him stop as well.

"I'm sorry kid for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it not at all. I got a lot of stress at work. Can we call it a truce?"

"Hm, maybe depends how good are you with your grammar skills?"

**Burges, 8:08**

**Tuesday, December 13, 2011**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boy and girls of all ages. Welcome to the Haly international traveling circus. Where the scenery is your oyster. And these are our latest pearls. The Daring Dangers."

Dick has to contempt himself for not to cover his eyes as the spotlight shines over him. He smiles as his stage name is told and waves the trapeze swinging towards him and he propels himself onto it, gripping onto the bar, getting ready to flip into the air as he hears Miss Martian get called by her stage name. He flips into the air about three times catching the trapeze in record time and was swung to the other side.

He hears the old ringmaster introduce his other teammates and he twists to face Me'Gann as the act was soon to build up.

The barrels in which were thrown by Superboy catches his action and he cradle himself into a crouched position to fly though, Me'Gann doing the same. When he is through the tunnel he stretches out straight. The arrows flying pass him and he grips onto the bar, and once more twist around, seeing Me'Gann hang down by the inside of her kneels, extending downward so she was ready to catch him when he would do there next trick.

"And it's all done without a net!" He hears the ringmaster say, and he feels his stomach constrict with pain as he flips throughout the air, and tries to catch Miss Martian's hands. Put he only touches the tips of her fingers against his and his falling. Screams like that night reach his ears and he asks his teammates not to blow their cover.

_'Yeah, but saving your life is okay?'_

Superboy asks within his mind as a barrel is thrown upward that gets him back up to Miss Martian, whom didn't listen to his order and used her telekinesis to catch him. As they both fly through the air, and landed on the platform.

_'What did I just say?'_

he asks waving to the crowd below.

_'The crowd didn't see, and anyway I've been using my powers all night. I'm not a acrobat like you are.'_

She informs him and he grimaces feeling the sweat pore from his heating body temperature.

_'Well neither am I at the moment. I thought I might have been still ill from the poison, but I think I got the bug that's been going around.'_

_'That's not good Robin.'_

Miss Martian says as she waves at the cheering crowd, and he cannot help but shrug as he kept waving, _'Well the show must go on.'_

_***Flashback***_

_"I'm really glad to see you back Robin." the bird hears Artemis say and he smiles, "Glad to be back" he says and Miss Martian gives him a bone crushing hug. "Oh, I hoped you liked the get well cards and cookies from us."_

_"I did and thanks Miss M." Robin struggles to say for he feels although he might be crushed to death. She lets go and he begins as to why he was there in the first place._

_He explains that recent thefts of advanced weapon technology across Europe, each robbery happens with the stops made by Haly's International traveling circus. He explains that Batman wants them to go undercover to catch whomever is responsible._

_"Does this clown car have an extra seat?" Robin cannot help as he flinched turning around to see Red Arrow in uniform, seeming to think he was going to join the mission._

_"Uh, we got this covered." Dick says hurriedly as he turns back to the computer to check some of the coordinates. He barely hears Red Arrow come behind him as he hears the older teen whisper out logically,_

_"You got the mission under control, but what about the potential mole on this team?"_

_Robin sighed knowing there wasn't much he could do about the situation and agreed._

***End Of Flashback***

With the help of Dawn Danger (aka Miss Martian) Dan (Robin) was helped back stage and sat in a nearby chair. He wiped the sweat off his brow and noticed Me'Gann was starring down at him.

"What?" He asks and he feels Me'Gann's touch against his forehead. She feels like ice and he cannot help but shiver.

"You need some rest Dan." She whispers and he only shakes his head. "Dan you've been out for awhile and you're rushing things to quickly. Please you just need to lay down for awhile."

"If I find you guilty Mr. Haly. I'll be shutting you down." He hears the agent say to the ringmaster who said he didn't have time for this and stormed away.

"You guys new to the tour?"

"Yeah just joined" He hears Artemis say, and the agent nods then says, "Interpol Agent King Faraday. Don't get comfortable. Haly is going down."

The acrobat cannot help but glare at the agent's back as he walked away from them to interrogate another troupe.

"Uh, Dean what are you doing?" he asks as he watches Superboy tower over him and scoop him up easily in his arms and carried him out of the tent the others following closely. Superboy sits him down on a cushioned seat when they enter one of their rooms upon the train.

"You don't have to carry me. I'm not that sick." Robin protests and he sees Artemis roll her eyes.

"Clearly you haven't been looking in the mirror lately." she informs and he frowns.

"I'm fine we need to get ready for tonight so if you mind." He says, ignoring the fact that he was so lightheaded that when he stood up his kneels buckled and he was caught by Red Arrow. "I know you're stubborn but you're not this stubborn. Now if you know you can't even stand up straight how do you expect to fight?"

Robin doesn't say anything and he feels Roy lift him up and he is carried to the shower room, "I need my bag." Dick groans out. He dislikes the feeling of someone else than Wally carrying him. "Dean has it." and Robin hears the footsteps behind Roy.

When they enter the room Roy lets him down and Conner hands him his bag, as Roy asks, "Can you make it?"

He nods and Roy and Conner look at each other, and Conner says, "We'll be right out the door then." and they walk out leaving Robin to himself.

He lets out a sigh and begins to rummage through his bag to find a extra set of clothing and a contacts box. He goes over to the sink where a mirror is and looks into it. His friends didn't lie. He looked as if he was one of the walking dead. His face was so pale that it was almost as if he was see through and his eyes were heavily lidded and blood shot. He undoes the knot that holds the mask on his face and sets it to the side, leaning in to take out the colored contacts that resembled the color of his hair, anything to drown out his vibrant icy blue colored eyes. And sets it into the case and does the other.

He strips off the costume that is damp with his sweat and slips off his spandex briefs. The shower room is nothing to really brag about. It honestly reminds him of his high school's gym locker room. With the showers along the sides and a curtain to shield people bodies.

He sets his bag by the sink and selects a towel nearest him and hangs it on the side of the shower. He slides the curtain to the side and slips in, turning the knob to hot and let the stream of water hit him.

_'Why couldn't I tell Wally where I was going? Am I really turning out to be like Batman?'_

**Burges, 11:15 pm**

**Tuesday, December 13, 2011**

"Robin. It's time to get up." He hears Me'Gann whisper out and he groans turning to the side where he heard her voice and opened his eyes behind his domino mask.

He sees her in her uniform her skin changed to her original color a peacock green and he feels her touch his head the second time tonight.

"You're not as hot." she says and he gets up throwing the covers to the side and pulled his bag towards him as Miss Martian turns on the light. He is slightly blurry eyed as he feels around and latches onto his phone he brings it out pressing the power button on the top and notices that Wally has sent him a text around the time he was performing. He pushes the notification and begins to read what Wally sent.

_'On military lock down. Got a really bad grade in English. Family freaked. I'm grounded from the team and I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Opps :P. I won't be able to come over in awhile hope everything is alright. Love you babe.'_

_'Wally got in trouble? Then he hasn't been to the mountain which means Red Tornado can't spill the beans. I still have time to explain this mess to him.'_

"Um Robin?" He hears Miss Martian ask and he jumps out of thoughts and replies back for Wally to study and whips out his uniform. "I'll be right outside this door." Me'Gann says and she transforms back into Dawn Danger and steps out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>'I don't understand if Interpol is on this case then why are we on it also?'<em>

Robin hears Superboy complain and he responds harshly,

_'Because Batman told us to. Why? Got something better do?'_

he doesn't relieve a answer but he doesn't care if he made the clone mad. At the moment he needed to focus on the mission.

_'How are you feeling?'_

Me'Gann asks putting a hand on his shoulder to relax him and he sighs out, _'Lousy but I'll manage.'_

_'I see someone heading toward the warehouse. It might be Carlos or his brother. Come on.'_

Superboy hurriedly says and Robin watches as the other are quick to follow. Miss Martian staying to help Robin.

_'Keep an open mind guys.'_

He thinks and heads down to were the others have gathered outside one of the warehouses.

_'He's in here. Hurry.'_

Superboy shouts in his head and Robin follows silently, once they catch up with the masked thief whom is about to open a crate to pull out the weaponry.

The bird lets out a chuckle and the thief stops dead, looking upward to him and his team members.

"Caught red-handed. Red faced too I bet." He says whipping out some of his gadgets ready for the fight.

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this." Artemis points out as she points her arrow down at the criminal. But taking them all to surprise the thief pulls out a flare and blows a large inferno at the team.

Robin feels Superboy grip a hold of him to move out of the way as the others move out of harm's way, gasping out.

"THOSE CRATES ARE FILLED WITH LIVE AMMO. MOVE!" Red Arrow shouts at the rest of them and Robin and pulled away before the building explodes.

The fire circulates Robin as he holds onto Miss Martian who has passed out from her weakness of fire. He hears Superboy yell after the thief and is about to chase him down. But Robin stops him, "Superboy no!"

"He is getting away!" Superboy yells back obvious to the affect Miss Martian was reliving from the flames.

"And he matters more that Miss M? The fire is killing her."

Robin watches as Superboy's angered face softens and he takes her into his arms getting out of the building.

"Artemis, Red. Go after the thief I-" but he stops as he falls against the stone floor, gripping his head in agony from his illness.

"Because he matters more than you do?" He hears Artemis say and felt her take his arm and drape it around her neck and felt Red Arrow do the same.

"You're still off your game pal."

**Central City 12:03 pm**

**Wednesday, December 14, 2011**

"I know you eat a lot but this is kind of too much." Wally hears Campbell say as he bite into the fourth burger, tasting the ketchup and the selected veggies.

"I've been studying so much though." Wally says as he swallows his mouthful and watches as his friend grimaces at his terrible table manners.

"Any word from Rick?" He hears her ask and he shakes his head. "and it sucks that I can't get a hold of him since my phone was taken away."

"Want to use my phone?" she asks whipping out her sidekick like it was no big deal and he shakes his head no again. "Nah, I shouldn't he's probably in class right now. Wouldn't want to get him in trouble."

**Burges, 4:53 pm**

**Wednesday, December 14, 2011**

"Not you again we're in a middle of a rehearsal." Robin heard Jack Haly bark at the Interpol agent whom stood his ground.

"There has been another robbery Mr. Haly."

"I don't care if there was. I did a bed check. Everyone was in their camper last night."

_'Well we sure were not.'_

Robin hears Me'Gann say into his mind and hears Artemis add, _'And if he is lying about us?'_

_'Follow me.'_

The bird says within his mind and he sets off towards his camper on the train. Once all of his team members were safely inside he closed the door. Rummaging through his things as he heard his teammates discuss what had happened.

"well I'm not sure about you guys but. I'm pretty convinced there are two thieves." Artemis pipes up as Robin takes a seat next to her and pulls up the security footage from Madrid and Paris.

"That seems like the strongman and the clown are in with it too." Red Arrow says "With all these performers involved, it's likely that Haly's behind it."

The pit of Robin's stomach aches and he shuts the computer off, looking up at Roy and says, "You don't know that."

"But it would explain with all his lies." Me'Gann says soothingly and Robin cannot take it anymore as he blurts out, "I told you to keep an open mind!"

The others around him matching with stunned and confused looks on their faces fell silent around him. He reaches down and snatches his black sweatshirt with Haly's Circus symbol printed on the back his fake stage name sewed on the his right breast. And pulled it on as he walked out of the room, not bothering to answer any of their questions of where he was going and slammed the door shut.

The snow drifted down around the young acrobat in such a graceful and exquisite way that would make any passerby stop whatever they were doing and watch in awe. But the acrobat wasn't taking notice of the snowflake dance. No, he simply had his head down hidden from the world in a hood to hid his tear stained face.

He walks along the trail that leads to the performance ring, passing the old train cars that had posters of the previous years of Haly's Circus themes. But when one in particular catches his eye he stops and stare, remembering the old ringmaster calling out to the crowd before any act would perform, and him and his family would always have a more lengthier introduction. A sudden beep from his com pushes him back to the present.

"Uh, hello?"

"Dude, where are you?" Dick hears Wally whine. He can just imagine the speedster laying on his bed reduced to nothing but piles and piles of textbooks to study for his punishment.

"Confidential mission from Batman." Dicks says, feeling his insides churn from not telling the whole story about exactly what he was doing.

"Oh, well I made I baloney sandwich. That was the most exciting thing I did today." Was Wally response and Dick decided to walk further down the trail.

"Have you been studying?" he asks turning a corner. There was a exasperated sigh through his com and a thud were he suspected Wally hitting his head against a pillow.

"I did all day. If I study anymore my brain will fry." Dick rolled his eyes and chuckles, stopping to lean on a nearby train car.

"Hey when do you suppose you'll be home?" He hears the speedster ask and he lets out a sigh. "Cause if it's before Friday you could help me study. I'll ask Aunt Iris have her see your grades. She couldn't say no."

"Wals I'm not sure when I'll be home." Dick says ruffling through his hair, "But if I will be, I'll help you study."

The bird hears the speedster whoop in the background and he grimaces, wondering if he would of have had Wally come what the outcome would be?

"I miss you a lot babe." He hears and he smiles as he answers out, "I miss you as well."

He can hear slight rustling of the speedster's sheets and he inwardly groans. He couldn't do this at the moment. He needed to be more concerned with the matter at hand. "Wals I-"

"I really want you." he hears Wally whisper out and he can feel his cheeks burn. "Wally I seriously can't do this right now." he hisses through the com and he a whimper on the other end.

"Please don't you think it's a bit hot to do com sex?"

"No Wally."

"What are you wearing?"

"…"

"Anything?"

"…"

"Don't you miss the way I lick you. Every inch of you?"

"Wally for gods sakes grow up." Robin bellows through the com and shuts the connection off, pocketing the device in his sweater pocket. He needed to be alone at the moment. Did no one understand that?

"Young Man what on earth are you doing out in this cold get inside here at once, before you make yourself ill." he watches the opposite side he was on a elderly woman poking her head out beckoning him towards her.

_'Apparently not.'_

Dick thinks and calls out to the woman. "I'm alright just heading to the tent. I-"

"Nonsense get in here," The woman says in a faint British accent opening the train car door wider and he reluctantly entered. He is immediately captured in warmth and sewing machines. Costumes upon costumes litter the place. While glitter stains the trains wooden floor.

"Tea?" She asks and Dick turns and smiles at her she was rather on the plump side and had that grandmother feel about her.

"I don't want to intrude." he answers quickly and she waves him off saying, "Don't worry about it lad. I've got plenty to go around. Know what's the handsome lads name?" she asks pouring him a cup in a coffee mug.

"Dan Danger." he replies and she smiles as she sets down the cup and gets sugar cubes and cream from her mini fridge.

"Dan Danger oh, yes I watched you and your siblings the other night, what a show. I expect all of you are adoptive?"

He nods not really knowing what to say and takes a sip, it's like nothing he has ever tasted and it warms up his body and makes it seem as if his illness was withering away.

"Family recipe. Fights off pretty much any cold or flu." The women says and he takes another sip. "The name is Madge by the way." She extends her arm and Dick shakes it. She is still strong despite the age she looks.

"Why haven't you been giving this to the others who are sick as well." He asks and she lets out a humph.

"Tried. Damn performers act like they don't like tea. I can't force them." She says and Dick nods, getting it.

* * *

><p>"You look better." Artemis says as Robin steps into the train car as Megan laid down on the seat.<p>

"I feel much better thanks. I'm sorry Megs for getting you sick." He says as Megan tilts her head to the side and shakes her head, "it came on so suddenly. Right after we boarded the train and Ray tried helping me with my suitcase."

"Same with me the night we first performed Ray ruffled my head before we went on."

"I feel so silly who knew Martians are prone to human illness." She says as she closes her eyes slightly.

"Um, H.G Wells." Dick says and Artemis sniggers. "I'll be back." he says and runs down the corridor where he finds Jack Haly,

"Hey Jack! I was wondering where I might find Ray?"

"Oh, he should be in his bunk, he seems to have caught the bug that got around."

"We should check on him. It's the least we can do" He hears Artemis say and he watches as three of his team members walk down the hall.

"You should probably rest Dawn." Robin says as Megan comes up to the side of him and puts a hand on his shoulder, patting him.

"As a friend once said, I'll manage."

* * *

><p>The cabin is empty, but as Red Arrow asked if there was a elephant on board it made Robin raise an eyebrow, "Not on foreign tours." He says and discovers ash from the warehouse in the trunk.<p>

"Uh guys"

Robin turns his head and looks at Artemis who pulls out a mask of Ray's face and says "I found Ray."

"Spilt up!"

The team does what is asked of him and he runs down a corridor checking the wagons and finding nothing unusual until he hears muffled cries of help in a locked door. He kicks it open and runs inside finding Jack Haly bound together and gagged. He takes the gag off and asks who did it.

"Ray did as soon as we left Burges."

It so clear as to who was behind this that Dick jumps up and runs out of the room hearing his old ringmaster informing him he wasn't Houdini.

_'Me'Gann?'_

There wasn't a reply so he pressed the button from the com and linked up to Miss Martian.

"Uh Dan?" she asks she sounds horrible.

"I tried contacting you the other way." he says bounding down another corner.

"This flu has blocked out the other way."

"Well that's perfect. Dean. Dane. Diane. Our opponent can has taken Dawn's act the her whole performace if you catch my dift."

"His entering the dinning car." Superboy says through the com and Dick turns a corridor towards the dinning car.

* * *

><p>"That dosesn't work on me clown" Dick hears Superboy say.<p>

"That's no clown, it's the Parasite that once took Superman's powers." Dick says as he gets on the roof.

"As if you kids are who you claimed to be, and I just about got every loser in this The pièce de résistance was Dawn Danger, or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter instead, ummm. She made a lovely appetizer. but guess who I want for my entree."

Robin watched as Superboy was flown to the villain and drained of his powers. "Ummm, now that's the full-bodied Kryptonian flavor I love."

"Stay back." Robin tells the team as Roy and Artemis raise there bows about to shot but is caught off guard as the parasite disintegrates them with his new power of heat vision.

"You know, I almost never say this, but I'm sated. Hate to eat and run." Parasite says and begins to rise into the air, grabbing hold of the suitcase and just before it was out of reach Dick grabbed a hold of it, Dangling on the edge then finding the strength to pull himself upward just having enough time to pick the Parasite's pocket.

"Sorry boy no hitchhikers." The Parasite informs and Robin feels his head snap to the side. Blood tickling out of a new wound. He is falling backwards and the breath is knock out of him as he lands on the trains roof. And his body rolls to the side, falling into the icy slopes. But he is saved by Me'Gann who has a death grip on him, as he dangles on the side.

Suddenly he is pulled up by the help of Artemis and Roy. He coughs out, wiping his mouth and telling them his thanks, hearing Me'Gann ask if Superboy was alright.

"I'm fine."

"You're completely drained. Parasite took more than you ever have. Heat vision?" Dick asks as he gets up and walks over to the couple.

"I have the genetic potential for it. Must have been enough for him." was the clones reply

* * *

><p>"It's not a complete failure. I picked Parasite's pocket. Got this flash drive." Robin states as he puts the drive in his computer and starts to crack the security.<p>

"Looks like Parasite is working for Intergang. Everything he's stolen there are all pieces of something. They're putting something together that generates…" Robin stops his eyes began to widen as he read the last two words. "Black holes!?"

"oh come on. To build that you'd have to have a particle incelluator." Red Arrow is quick to disagree with Robin's findings.

"Like the Large Boson Collider in Geneva?" Robin asks turning his head at Red Arrow whom shuts his mouth suddenly then says, "The circus's next stop. But now that Parasite can fly. He has a head start."

"Sorry" Miss Martian says looking down and her hands. Robin shuts his computer off and looks at her, "It's not your fault. But this thing could wipe out entire cities. We need to hurry." Robin says standing up and turned to Red Arrow for a plan.

"You mean you and I need to hurry. Without powers the others will just hold us back." Red Arrow explains and grabs his extra bow from the top shelve.

"Hey now, you're not the only one with a backup bow." Artemis says holding up her cross bow.

A huge thud is heard as Robin turns his head and sees a new dent made in the wall. "My powers are back." Superboy explains, rubbing his arm.

"How?" Robin begins but is cut off by Miss Martian

"I'm still-"

"I suppose Kyptians recover faster than Martians and Humans." Superboy shrugs.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind." Miss Martian says putting her hands on her hips and stares at Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Geneva<strong>**, 1:04 am**

**Thursday, December 15, 2011**

"We need a plan to distract Parasite." Robin says as he hears the wind pick up from overhead.

"Superboy wait!" Red Arrow whispers out but the clone is long gone.

"Seconds? No I really couldn't." Robin hears the thief say and Red Arrow begins to pull back his bow.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Uh, Wait I got an idea." Me'Gann says excitedly.

* * *

><p>"What have you got against Geneva, anyway?" Miss Martian asks stepping into view as she smirks and the Parasite rubs his hands together.<p>

"Never liked the food. But the menu keeps improving." he says as he uses her powers to draw her in, "I'm just the appetizer, remember?"

And before he can touch her she ducks down and says, "Here's the main course." and she swipes his legs and he falls. She runs for cover just in nick of time as Red Arrow shoots his Foam Arrow at Parasite, trapping him.

"You think foam will contain me?" The villain asks and with the powers of Superboy and uses Miss Martian's powers to crush Red Arrow. "Or does it stop me crushing you with Manhunter and Superman powers here?"

* * *

><p>"Yes, but does any of those powers stop me from sabotaging your debt thingy?" Robin asks typing into the computer to stop the worse to come.<p>

"This one does." Robin turns and sees Parasite's eyes glow a deep crimson color and he ducks out of the way, missing the heat vision my mere inches.

There is an explosion and Robin knows Artemis did her part, weakening Parasite, and made him lose his grip on Red Arrow.

"Fire cannot touch me." Parasite says standing upward and is getting ready for a attack.

"Unless you make a meal of my powers and get my weakness' as a side-dish." The anti-hero collapses, and Robin knows it is safe to power down the accelerator.

"We'll take it from here." Robin turns and sees Faraday and other agents put out the flames. And Faraday puts an inhibitor collar on Parasite. As his members drag him away.

"Thanks for the tip kid." King Faraday says and Robin smiles, "Glad to be of service"

* * *

><p>Roy groans out as he held his head to his hand. Then looks up when he hears something. Artemis has her hand outstretched for him to take and he smiles and lets her help him up.<p>

"Wow, he dares to touch a hand of a suspected traitor." Artemis jokes and Roy smiles, "Mind open remember? But I guess I really never saw you three out in action before. Superboy's a hothead, but I'm not one to talk. Each of you could have betrayed us here. But you didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you. There is no mole."

* * *

><p><strong>Geneva<strong>**, 12:34 pm**

**Thursday, December 15, 2011**

"So, the show will go on after all. And I have a feeling I have you Dangers to thank."

"I don't know what you mean?" Dick shrugs

He listens as the old ringmaster starts to chuckle, "No, I guess not. But I suppose you'd be leaving now?"

"Time to move on." Dick says and shakes the ringmaster's hand, having an urge to hug him, but holds back.

"Well Dickie I'm going to miss you."

Dick's eyes begin to widen as he says quickly, "It's Dan, Dan Danger."

"Son, you've grown" Haly says putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. "but something's never change. Like the side of a Grayson on the trapeze. You can't fake that. Can't hide it. So, do a old ringmaster a favor and do one last show?"

Dick smiles and nods as the ringmaster pulls him into a hug. And bittersweet happiness overtakes him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham (Wayne Manor), 4:45 pm<strong>

**Friday, December 16, 2011**

"I passed. I studied for like hours on end but I passed!"

Dick looked up from his novel his is supposed to read for his English class. And sees his smiling boyfriend in his room, a test clutched in his left hand that had an A- marked with red marker.

"Congrats." Dick says getting up in a sitting position and was knocked down by the speedster and felt his lips against his.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass on the com." Dick said as he feels Wally start to kiss his neck, feeling the speedster pull his sweater to the side.

"I should've even asked you to do that. You were on a mission. By the way how did it go?" Wally asked licking the exposed skin.

"Fine" Dick gasped out and the speedster lifts his shirt off of him and starts to kiss his chest, taking the bird's nipple and started to suck it. While the other speedster's hand traveled down to his pants and undid the buttons.

"Just fine?" Wally asked and Dick nodded, feeling that this moment would've been the perfect opportunity to explain where he was, but Wally's lips on his body and hands messaging his body made the truth want to wait for awhile, until the pleasure subsided.

"What happened to your lip?" He hears Wally asked and Dick touches his bruised lip. "Wasn't paying attention and got backhanded. No biggie." he lied.

"Oh," was all Wally said and resumed his treatment on Dick. With a few more touches and caress Dick pulled Wally to his back and began to take the service on the redhead.

He pulled the clothing from the speedster body in record time, and began getting Wally in the mood.

"What are you doing?" he hears Wally ask and he doesn't respond as he moved his hand up and down on Wally's shaft. Using his fingers to dip into the slit, and smirked as he heard Wally moan.

"Something new." Dick responds and takes two of his fingers to his mouth and sucks on them, making sure it's nice and wet.

He hears Wally moan into his pillow and he reaches his arm over and began to pump into himself. He feels Wally sit up a bit and he pushes him back down. "What are you doing?" Wally asked again and Dick hushed him, as he finished stretching and climbed over the speedster's body in a sitting position.

"Oh, well that is something new." Wally smirks and Dick impaled himself onto the speedster's length.

Dick began to bounce up and down as Wally moaned out his pleasure, as he began to stroke Dick's member. The sounds from their bodies were urging them to go faster, as Wally sat up and wrapped his arm around the bird and the bird wrapped his arms around the speedster's neck.

Dick feels the vibrations start and it drives him over the edge as he lets his head go back filling Wally fill within him, as he rode out his bliss. Dick collapses against Wally's shoulder and tries to regain his breath. He feels Wally move him down and slip out of him, as the speedster got up and walked to the bathroom, explaining that he'd be right back.

Dick falls backward and relaxes. He felt horrible. He couldn't believe he just used Wally like that. He needed to tell Wally right now.

"Wally I-" but he was cut off as something silky touched his bare skin. "can explain."

"Please do," Dick got up and looked over at Wally whom was holding onto his troupe's sweatshirt. "Who's Dan Danger?"

"I am." Dick said taking hold of the costume he wore and began to fold it. "I went to Europe. You remember the ringmaster my parents and I worked for? Well someone in the troupe was dirty and I had to make sure old Jack was clean."

"From your old Grayson's days?" Wally asked and Dick nodded. "Then why didn't you bring me along. Know your back story. That's were your-"

"I didn't bring you along because I didn't want my boyfriend questioning my objectively." Dick cut in and Wally gave him a face.

"Dude, regardless of being friends or boyfriends I wouldn't have questioned anything. If anything I'd be on

your side. But I take it you could tell Barbara before me."

Dick's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked up at Wally's now red face. "Did she honestly-"

"Yeah she did. But that's not important"

"Yes it is. It was none of her business. I was going to tell you when I got back."

"When I was asking you questions the whole time we had sex and you didn't brother to answer them truthfully."

Silence enters the room as the human and meta-human looked at each other either one not wanting to say a word.

Until suddenly Wally does, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Dick said looking down.

"I do." was Wally's response and Dick looked up his eyes beginning to water. "I trust you but you don't trust me."

'Was that true? No it wasn't!'

Dick watched horrified as Wally picked up his clothing and started to pull them on.

"Where are you going?" he asked and Wally didn't answer and Dick got up. "Don't leave please let's just talk about this. Come on." Dick says grabbing hold of Wally's arm and Wally just shrugged him off.

"Where's my sweatshirt?" Wally asked pulling on his pants. "I don't know it's probably in my closet." Dick said going over to his closet and pulled it out and pulled the sweater on.

"Give it." Wally says holding out his hand for the bird to hand it over.

"No." Dick sighed and Wally rolled his eyes, "Please stay" Dick said and Wally shook his head, grabbing his bag and stalked out of the room.

"Wally!" Dick shouted out as he stepped into the hall. He watches as Wally stopped and turned. "I got to think about things okay? Just leave me alone."

And just in a blink of an eye. Wally was gone, leaving Dick to pull the sweatshirt down with one hand and grasp his mouth in the other, as he let out a cry of desperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter 15, hope it was alright. But I feel becuase I was so scattered brained it's not good. Well anyway Review if you like. And thank you for reading.<strong>

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	16. I Love The Broken Ones

**(IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ!: Alright, I considered about doing the last two episodes of Young Justice (first season). And re-watched the episodes and almost wrote down the plot for this chapter when I thought… **_**'If I honestly write two chapters based on the last two episodes they are not going to be good at all. And frankly I hated how they ended the first season.'**_** So, I am not bothering with it. I'm sorry if it disappoints some for not having the last two episodes included in this story. Also I'm sorry that this author note is long. But here we are. I cannot believe I'm actually finishing a multi-chapter! Honestly, I have never had the patience or the time to do so. But each and every one of you taking time to read this story gave me the confidence to keep writing and explore my imagine nation. So I personally want to thank all of you for; reviewing, putting it on alert and adding a favorite to your account either the story or me (as an author). Or if you simply just took the time to read it. I'm just very thankful. So, I shall stop rambling and let you read the last bit of 'The Broken Ones'. Sorry it is also a bit late. I had Homecoming last week. And I had some issues with my Wi-Fi)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own, but I am excited to see the new season of Young Justice Invasion.)**

_**Chapter Sixteen: I Love The Broken Ones**_

**Central City, 8:32 pm**

**Friday, December 16, 2011**

'_What have I done?'_ Wally thought, clutching his aching head in his right hand. As he trudged home, slipping slightly on some ice caked under the freshly fallen snow. _'Why couldn't he just tell me about this?'_

The speedster thought after he recovered then turned onto the street where his Uncle's apartment was on. _'It was Dick's decision to not to tell you. It was something he needed to do_.' a small voice answered in his head.

"You're home early." Wally hears his Uncle say to him. As he sees in the corner of his eye his Aunt sitting in the living room's comfy chair sipping from a tea-cup. He shrugged walking into the kitchen grabbing a apple from the table.

"I came home because I'm not feeling well." Wally lied, making his way towards his room before any tears could form.

"Neither would I if I went out in that. Where's your coat?" He hears his Uncle Barry ask and he can barely hold in anymore.

"Just leave me alone." He groans out quietly his voice quivering, and he speeds the rest of the way that lead to his room and once he was safely inside his shut the door behind with his back, sliding down and landed on the floor with a slight thud, hunching his knees below his chin, he buried his face in his arms and began to sob.

After awhile he hears slightly heavy footsteps come close to his door, then hears a knock. "Kid, what's wrong?" Barry says and Wally quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and turns to his left as he says, "I just want to be alone right now."

He waits and he knows Barry hasn't moved, and he lets out a sigh, "Please just leave me alone."

"I know you're used to keep everything in Wally. But I need you to know that your aunt and I are here for you." Barry says and Wally hears his uncle's footsteps walk on the other side of the apartment, sitting back down with his aunt. Most likely discussing his behavior the last couple of days.

…

"Barry just leave me alone." Wally groaned into his pillow as he turned to his side, expecting to see his Uncle but found his Aunt instead.

"Hey, Aunt Iris." Wally murmured and sat up, ruffling his ginger locks back.

"Hey." she greeted and turned on the lamp light on his desk and shut the door behind her. "Let's talk."

…..

**Gotham City (Wayne Manor), 10:34 pm**

**Friday, December 16, 2011**

'_**Come on skinny love just last the year. Pour a little salt we were never here. My, my, my… My, my, my. My. My. Staring at the sink of blood and crashed veneer.'**_

Dried tears left the boy wonder's face sticky and red. As he turned onto his side, and stared out of his window, watching at a thin cloud drifted across the crescent moon. He snuggled closer into his blankets and absent mindedly bit on the ear of the teddy bear his love had given him after he had gotten the antidote to ease the 'fright venom' from his system. But the last couple of hours felt as if the poison had made a reappearance.

He had tired to get a hold of Wally in every possible way by calling, texting and calling through the com. But he hadn't gotten any sort of a response. He was about to check the mountain when Bruce had stopped him and had told him he wasn't going anywhere tonight which naturally resulted in a argument.

_***Flashback***_

"_I need to talk to Wally!" Dick said standing in front of his mentor who was in the way of him entering the zeta-tube._

"_You're not going anywhere tonight. And anyway why don't you just call him?" Bruce asked folding his arms and stared down at the bird._

"_I tried. Wally won't pick up. Please I'll be back in a few."_

"_No, I told you that you weren't going anywhere Dick."_

"_why?"_

"_Because I'm responsible for you. That's why." Bruce said as Dick watched his mentor pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation._

"_It's because you don't like how Wally stands up for himself. Isn't it?" Dick pried not caring that Bruce was getting angry with him with every word they exchanged._

"_Wally isn't just the problem, and anyway this conversation is over." Bruce said calmly trying to get Dick to step away whom just stayed put._

"_What do you mean 'Wally isn't just the problem?' and I'm going regardless." Dick struggled as Bruce grabbed hold of his forearm._

"_No you're not Richard. Go to your room right now!" Bruce roared as the dark knight came out trying to scare the bird. But Dick only stood there and shook his head as he screamed out, "I'm going to see Wally and talked to-" but he stopped as his head turned by Bruce's hand making contact across his cheek._

_Silence enters the bat cave and Dick keeps his head to the side as he hears Bruce start to yell out, "How idiotic do you think I am? You are way to young to be having sex Richard. You're only thirteen. Do you honestly know any other thirteen year old having sex? I'm mad at Wally because I'm think he pressured you into it."_

_Dick's face begins to redden and he shakes his head as he starts to cry very hard, choking out a response. "He-he nev-er pressures me-me. I-I rea-really want to do it-t. because I love him! And now he hates me because I didn't tell him about the mission. Dad Wally hates me!" he feels his father place a hand on his cheek and hears an order to calm down. He tries taking deep breathes and feels Bruce wrap his strong arms around his mid-section and hoist him upward and he wrapped his arms and legs around his father and began to cry into his shoulder. _

"_Shh, I'm sorry I hit you. Shh, it's okay. I understand chum not tonight though. Tomorrow morning alright son. I'll take you. Hush." Bruce whispered out and Dick only cried harder as Bruce set him on his bed and kissed his forehead, telling him goodnight and shut the door behind him._

_***End Of Flashback***_

Dick turned the volume on his Ipod a bit louder than usual and closed his eyes as a tear drifted down his cheek.

'_**Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall, fall behind?'**_

…_.._

**Central City, 6:45 pm**

**Thursday, December 22, 2011**

Christmas decorations lit up the city of Central City, with the nearby stores, showing off the latest fashions and Christmas trees decorated with colorful orbs. Everyone seemed to be in the holiday spirit as well. Over excited children clutch onto their parents hands impatiently waiting in line to see the world famous Santa Claus. Couples hold hands as they search for warmth from one another as the chilly December air suddenly breezes pass them. Yes, everyone in the town seemed in the holiday spirit except for an red-headed speedster. His Uncle was quick to point out that he was acting like Ebenezer Scrooge. In which he just rolled his eyes and shut the to his bedroom, laying back onto his bed, closing his eyes.

"Hey Wally your Aunt and I are going to the mall. Would you like to come also?" He hears his Uncle Barry ask as a slight knock is heard on the wooden door.

Green eyes open to the darkness and the speedster moves to the side, seeing light through the crack of the door. "Not really." He replies, "I'm still not feeling to well."

He hears a groan from the other side of the door and then hears his uncle say, "Wally you can't keep yourself locked up forever. You're going to have to come out sooner or later."

Wally sighs out then whispers out, "I know Uncle Barry." and he closes his eyes once more and fell into a deep sleep.

The next time he comes around he is on his left side, staring at the low glow of his digital clock that read nine twenty-five. He stretches his limbs and lets out a yawn, scratching his stomach.

Suddenly he stops in his actions, hearing a strange noise from the outside of his door. Wally quirks an eyebrow up, knowing that his Aunt and Uncle were still out for they both loved going ice skating together.

He slides the covers off of his body, and quietly tiptoed to his closed door, grabbing his baseball bat from the floor and carefully he opened the door and zipped through the darkened living room, raising the bat high ready to strike the uninvited.

A light streams throughout the room and Wally spins around. His green eyes almost bugging out of his head for what he was seeing. But before he could utter a word the little bird he was so fond of put a index finger up to his own rose colored lips to tell the speedster to hush. and began to strum the acoustic guitar in his lithe fingers.

"_**When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold. And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul? I won't give up on us.**_

_**Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love**_.

_**I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space. To do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting**_

_**To see what you find 'Cause even the stars they burn Some even fall to the earthWe've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth itNo, I won't give up**_

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake. And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**_

_**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not. And who I am I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough.**_

_**I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up Still looking up. I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up) God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved) We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved) God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)…"**_

…..

"_**I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up."**_

"Um, Wally are you crying?" Dick asked as he watched the speedster rub his eyes suddenly and tried to turn his freckled face away.

"I'm not crying you asshole. I just got something in my eye." the speedster whined turning completely away. Dick rolled his eyes can't helping but smile a bit. As he stood and wondered over to the weeping speedster.

"Wally I wanted to apologize for not telling you about the last mis-" But the acrobat was caught off as the speedster wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"It's my fault it was none of my business. I just felt left out. I'm sorry I left that night, and for not responding back to you. I really do trust you and I know you trust me. I…can't we just start over? These last few days made me realize that I really can't live without you. Best friend or lover. What I am really saying is that I love you." Wally whispered into Dick's neck.

The bird let out a contempt sigh. "Took you long enough to figure it out you big idiot." and the bird hears his speedster let out a small chuckle.

…..

"So, you going to stop crying?" Dick asks as Wally lets his head go upward and Dick wipes the tears off of his freckled face.

"Yeah." The speedster smiles a bit and take the lithe hand off of his face and kisses the palm. He looks up and sees Dick smile up at him with those crystal blue eyes showing the long lust and passion that he Wally was longing for.

"You know I've been quite lonely." Dick says and Wally reaches up to caress his cheek. Then he leans inward and before he touches the sweet tasting lips he utters out, "If your by my side. You'll never be lonely again."

"You're such a sap." Dick murmurs and Wally smirks as he closes the space between their lips.

Wally suddenly pulls back a bit then says in a confused tone, "When did you learn to play the guitar?" and the only response the bird gave him was a small smirk with his lips, drawing the speedster back in.

**Gotham (Time Square) 11:55 pm**

**Thursday, December 31, 2011**

"_**I love the broken ones…"**_

Wally clapped along with the other hundreds of people, giving their appreciation to the performer on stage. Whom smiled down at her fans and waved, blowing kisses towards the crowd.

"Five minutes boy wonder? Any New Year resolutions?" Wally asked gently elbowing his little bird in the arm and smiled at the blue eyed boy.

"Hm, I'm not sure" Dick purred into the speedster's ear, "Maybe get good grades."

"You already get good grades." Wally sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hm, how about improving on my acrobatics abilities." Dick said, as Wally felt Dick wrap his arms around his freckled neck.

Wally felt himself smirk then say, "You're already amazing."

"True" Dick whispered and the speedster heard people shout out the countdown.

"NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX!"

"How about this year and the years that come. I'll be loving you unconditionally." Dick said smiling ear to ear.

"I like that one." Wally said hearing people scream out "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and Wally leaned down just like when he did in the artificial reality where he and Robin were about to get blown away. And he leaned in slightly biting his lip, looking into those blue eyes and shared a intoxicating kiss.

And just like that artificial reality the warmth filled within Wally, and he knew that even they were both a bit broken with Dick and his nightmares, and him with his once horrid home life. But with each other's help they could take those broken pieces and fill them in with their love for each other.

…

**(A/N PLEASE READ!) : So, that was the last chapter. I was thinking about doing a sequel. About Young Justice Invasion doing what I did with this story, changing some of the episodes to work with the relationship of Wally and Dick. But I need some feedback. I want to know what you think about it. Plus any ideas about what I should write next? Just send me a review or PM. That would be awesome. Oh, and if I decide to do a sequel the title will be called, Between Two Lungs. I just wanted to say thank you again.)**

**(Songs that were used: Skinny Love-Bon Iver, Jason Mraz-I Won't Give Up, and Dia Frampton-I Love the Broken Ones.)**

**With Love, ~Bodyinthegarden~**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**Just a quick Author Note: Hey guys just wanted to say that my sequel to the Broken Ones is up and running. :) It's called Between Two Lungs. I would love it if you guys could read and review like you so generously did in my first story hope everyone is doing great, and I hope to hear from you in the other story.**

**With love, and stay asterous!**

**Bodyinthegarden**


End file.
